


Love, walk the autumn, love

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Dopo una lunga notte, l'alba ha un sapore di cenere.Dopo un inverno lungo quattro anni - anni di legami traditi - non c'è spazio per la primavera.Non senza espiazione.Il ritorno alla luce, per Percy Weasley, è un cammino denso di rimpianti e amari castighi.





	1. Prologo - o forse no

_ **Prologo -  
o forse no** _

  
Aveva nevicato tanto, nei giorni precedenti, tanto che il piccolo borgo di Ottery St. Catchpole e la campagna che lo circondava apparivano imbiancati di soffici nuvole di cotone candido, proprio come in una cartolina.  
  
Il fuoco allegro dei camini scoppiettava in ogni casa, saturando l’aria del profumo di noci tostate e bucce d’arancia gettate fra le fiamme, e le risate dei bambini accompagnavano le chiacchiere sonnolente di adulti sazi e sereni.  
Il Natale non aveva mai avuto un sapore tanto dolce.  
Il Natale non aveva mai saputo essere tanto preciso nello spargere sale su ferite che sembrava non si sarebbero mai rimarginate.  
Quello, per Percy Weasley, sarebbe stato per sempre il _primo_ Natale.  
Il primo Natale in tempo di pace, con tutto il carico di speranze timide posate sulle ciglia di tutti.  
Il primo Natale senza Freddie, con quel dolore tanto immenso che sembrava dare fuoco ad ogni respiro.  
Il primo Natale che il Percy Weasley adulto avesse passato a casa, in un agrodolce ondeggiare fra gratitudine e senso di colpa.  
Era stato un Natale difficile, quello, fra gli occhi rossi di sua madre e le mani di suo padre, simili a ragni timidi, che non facevano altro che sfiorare le spalle dei suoi figli, quasi avesse paura che qualcun altro sparisse davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Percy aveva occupato soltanto pochi centimetri di legno sull’orlo della sua sedia, durante il pranzo: nonostante sua madre lo avesse abbracciato a lungo, dopo averlo aiutato a indossare il suo nuovo maglione Weasley, Percy non aveva potuto fare a meno di sentire un sottile strato di estraneità isolarlo dal resto della sua famiglia. Quel giorno più che mai l’inadeguatezza e il senso di colpa che da mesi lo tormentavano erano stati macigni sulle sue spalle, macigni che, di ora in ora, gli sussurravano quanto fosse stato inadeguato, sempre, sempre sempre inadeguato.   
Il suo disagio era stato così grande che, nella quiete sonnacchiosa del pomeriggio, aveva accolto la proposta di Charlie di uscire a fare due passi come una benedizione.   
Una benedizione, sì, ma anche una maledizione, perché i suoi sensi di colpa non erano neanche lontanamente forti abbastanza da renderlo felice della miserabile fine a cui stava andando incontro.   
Morire così, in mezzo a un sentiero coperto di neve mezza sciolta e fango, con il viso sferzato da un vento freddo e ricco di cristalli ghiacciati e lo stomaco pieno del miglior pranzo di Natale che sua madre avesse mai preparato negli ultimi quattro anni rientrava perfettamente nella cupa ironia della sua vita, dove i tempi erano sempre stati tutti sbagliati.   
Perché, questo era chiaro, un simile bruciore al fianco sinistro poteva solo significare che il suo fegato, dopo la terza fetta di torta, aveva alzato bandiera bianca.   
Resa incondizionata.   
_Kaputt_.

“Tutto bene?”  
Lo chiese con voce leggera, quel pazzo di Charlie. Lo chiese con un respiro nient’affatto affannato, con le guance rosee e fresche e una luce divertita negli occhi. Come se Percy non stesse esalando i suoi ultimi respiri in mezzo ad una tormenta di neve, tra le atroci sofferenze di un fegato sul punto dell’autodistruzione.  
Abbandonando ogni pretesa, Percy si addossò al tronco di un albero, le mani premute sul fianco e il respiro spezzato.  
“Perce?”  
Charlie tornò sui suoi passi con espressione appena più corrucciata, soffiando in faccia a Percy una nuvoletta di fumo acre. Come diamine facesse Charlie a marciare – marciare, sì, perché quella era una maledetta marcia, non una passeggiata per digerire - su quei pendii scoscesi fumando, questo Percy non lo avrebbe scoperto nemmeno se fosse riuscito a penetrare tutti i Misteri dell’Ufficio Misteri.  
“Il mio fegato… forse è meglio… San Mungo…”, riuscì ad articolare Percy, mentre il dolore si faceva sempre più acuto.  
E per tutta risposta suo fratello, sangue del suo sangue, carne della sua carne, il fratellone che aveva promesso si sarebbe preso cura di lui, scoppiò in una sonora risata. Una risata che non fece altro che riempire di salutare rossore le gote piene del giovane uomo, facendolo apparire il ritratto della salute.   
“Non è divertente!” gemette Percy, incurante del fatto che, questa volta, il suo fegato non avesse minacciato di esplodere come una caccabomba appena lanciata.  
“Perce, quella che ti stai tenendo è la milza, non il fegato. E non hai bisogno di andare al San Mungo, ma soltanto di uno stile di vita più sano”.  
D’accordo, forse passare una decina di ore al giorno seduto ad una scrivania, tornare a casa e mangiare un panino al volo per potersi ritagliare qualche ora da dedicare al lavoro che si era portato a casa non era esattamente lo stile di vita adatto per coltivare un fisico atletico e scattante, ma questo non significava certo che Percy avesse bisogno di cambiare qualcosa nella sua vita.   
“Non parlarmi di stile di vita sano mentre hai in bocca quella roba”, ribadì Percy, indicando con gesto stizzito il mozzicone di sigaretta sospeso fra le dita nude di Charlie.  
“Non sono io quello che sta rischiando uno svenimento solo per quattro passi in collina”, lo rimbeccò Charlie, aspirando voluttuosamente l’ennesima boccata di fumo. Percy avrebbe voluto ribadire che quelli non erano esattamente quattro passi – camminavano da almeno venti minuti, e Charlie non sembrava minimamente intenzionato a tornare indietro – e che, soprattutto, quella non era una collina, ma una maledetta montagna, ma si astenne. Riprendere fiato era più importante, considerando che gli sarebbe piaciuto rivedere il soggiorno della Tana prima che la notte calasse del tutto.  
“E comunque, ho iniziato a fumare solo per un esperimento”, precisò Charlie, scostandosi dal viso un ricciolo imperlato di neve.  
“Sospettiamo che alcuni draghi, vedendo del fumo uscire dalle narici di un essere umano, possano scambiarlo per un loro pari, e considerarlo con un po’ più di rispetto… certo, altri lo prendono come un gesto di sfida, quindi ormai durante il lavoro non fuma più nessuno, ma il vizio intanto a me è rimasto”.  
Percy avrebbe voluto trovare una rispostaccia per sfogare tutta la sua frustrazione, ma proprio in quel momento, il disastro accadde.  
Perché, no, il vero elemento di disturbo, il grado di separazione fra l’apparenza da cartolina fiabesca di quel giorno di Natale e la realtà, fatta difficoltà e imprevisti, non era, come aveva creduto, quel dolore lancinante al fegato che gli impediva di godersi come qualsiasi ventiquattrenne una passeggiata in montagna.   
No, il vero elemento di continuità con una vita fatta di paura e sofferenza arrivò soltanto in quel momento.  
Un grido femminile e poi, con uno scroscio di neve pesante e bagnata che cadde con un tonfo cupo dai cespugli spogli ai lati del sentiero, la bestia.   
Una bestia imponente, dotata di zampe lunghe, elastiche e forti, che inchiodarono Percy al suo albero senza possibilità di scampo. Percy si accasciò a terra, una mano che arrancava a tentoni nella tasca del mantello per cercare di stringersi attorno alla base liscia e rassicurante della sua bacchetta, ma la bestia era più forte e più veloce di lui. La bestia era pelo caldo e alito umido sul suo viso, era un ansimare impaziente, mentre il suo corpo solido e coperto da lunghi peli scuri lo inchiodava a terra.  
Percy urlò, forse, e presto ci fu anche la voce di Charlie unita alla sua, e all’improvviso, proprio quando la sua mano era riuscita a stringersi attorno alla base della sua bacchetta, la bestia scomparve.   
Ansimando, Percy si raddrizzò gli occhiali sul naso, e con un gesto scomposto si raddrizzò in piedi. La bestia scodinzolava e guaiva, estasiata, saltando ovunque attorno a Charlie, leccandogli le mani e impazzendo di gioia a ogni sua carezza.  
Un cane.   
Un maledetto cane, altro che una bestia.   
D’accordo, si trattava pur sempre di un cane particolarmente massiccio, ma ora che Percy lo vedeva riempire di feste suo fratello, non poté fare a meno di sentirsi uno sciocco per aver strillato a quel modo mentre l’animale cercava solo di leccargli la faccia.  
Osservando meglio la scena, Percy si accorse che il grosso animale indossava una pettorina rossa a cui era attaccato, inerme, un corto guinzaglio spesso, che ora spazzava il terreno innevato schizzando terriccio fangoso ovunque.  
Charlie scoppiò a ridere, accettando ogni assalto dell’animale con divertita rassegnazione, e si voltò verso Percy, pronto a dire qualcosa quando, dalla curva del sentiero, fece la sua comparsa una ragazza.  
Era una giovane donna scarmigliata e affannata, che indossava un cappottino di panno dall’aria fin troppo leggera per una passeggiata in montagna. Aveva il viso tondo circondato da una gran massa di riccioli bruni che le si posavano sulle spalle in ciocche disordinate e appesantite dalla neve. Indossava degli scarponcini da camminata che stonavano completamente col cappottino elegante e le calze sottili, strappate sulle ginocchia a rivelare i segni sanguinanti di una brutta caduta.   
“Zara!”   
Esclamò la giovane, fissando lo sguardo sul cane con aria esausta ed esasperata. Il cane, per tutta risposta, si accucciò ai piedi di Charlie, come se nemmeno l’avesse sentita.  
“Zara! Vieni qui, stupida bestia!” ripeté la ragazza, con la voce appena in bilico sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.  
“Stai… bene?” si ritrovò a domandare Percy, osservando i suoi riccioli spettinati, il cappotto sporco e le ginocchia sbucciate.  
“Sto bene, certo che sto bene”, tagliò corto lei, la voce che tremava appena.  
“Anzi, scusate se Zara vi ha spaventati, ma… oh, cielo, è davvero una bestia impossibile!”  
“Macché, nessuno spavento, è solo una giocherellona”.  
Percy avrebbe voluto dissentire dalle parole di suo fratello, ma preferì restare in silenzio.   
La ragazza, con aria rassegnata, si avvicinò a Charlie, fissando il suo cane con aria incerta. Fece per afferrare l’estremità del guinzaglio ma il cane, che fino a quel momento si era mostrato irruento, forse, ma tutto sommato buono e affabile, diede uno strattone, liberandosi dalla sua debole presa, e cominciò ad abbaiare con fare minaccioso. La ragazza gemette, facendo qualche passo indietro, chiaramente spaventata. Percy non la biasimava: non era mai stato un grande amante degli animali – soprattutto se si trattava di animali abbastanza grandi da inchiodarti a terra e dotati di zanne abbastanza lunghe da staccarti una mano.   
Charlie, che abituato ai suoi draghi doveva considerare quel cagnone arrabbiato alla stregua di una Puffola Pigmea, con pochi gesti decisi e uno sguardo intransigente riuscì a riportare l’ordine, convincendo l’animale a sedere tranquillo.  
“Ma come…”  
La ragazza non terminò nemmeno la frase, fissando sbigottita il suo cane che si atteggiava da damerino.  
“Ha un bel caratterino, il tuo cane. Basta fargli credere di averne uno ancora più bello”, si limitò a sorridere Charlie, per niente impressionato dalla sua impresa.   
La ragazza, titubante, riprese fra le mani il guinzaglio di Zara, che si agitò un poco ma, ad una sola occhiata di Charlie, non emise nemmeno un flebile uggiolio.   
“Non è il mio cane. Io non sto simpatica ai cani, non ne prenderei mai uno…”, borbottò la giovane, cercando di convincere Zara a rimettersi in piedi e a seguirla.  
“Sei sicura di stare bene? Sanguini…” domandò di nuovo Percy, indicando il ginocchio sinistro della ragazza, sulla cui calza chiara si allungava un rivoletto di sangue scuro.  
Il viso della ragazza si imporporò di un imbarazzo profondo, mentre con una salviettina di carta estratta dalla tasca del suo cappottino cercava di tamponare il graffio.  
“Oh… Oh! Sto bene, sono… sì, ecco, sono solo scivolata come una pera cotta mentre cercavo di tenere ferma Zara. Oh, ma che disastro!”  
Il cane, avvertendo la distrazione della sua accompagnatrice, con un agile balzo si era allontanato di nuovo.  
Gli occhi della ragazza – occhi grandi, di un bel nocciola screziato di verde, notò Percy – erano resi luminosi da un velo di lacrime.  
“Abiti lontano? Ti possiamo accompagnare, se vuoi”.  
In realtà, tutto quello che Percy voleva era tornarsene a casa, al caldo, togliersi le scarpe e scaldarsi i piedi davanti al fuoco, magari annaffiando il tutto con una bella tazza di tè scaldata con un goccio di Odgen Stravecchio… ma qualcosa, nel viso abbattuto di quella ragazza, intimava alla bocca del suo stomaco di aiutarla.  
“No, io… devo solo tornare a Old Spring, sono solo cinque minuti”.  
Percy, che certo non aveva mai passato troppo tempo a camminare per i boschi e le colline nei dintorni di Ottery St. Catchpole, aveva il sottile presentimento che Old Spring si trovasse a ben più di cinque minuti da lì. Eppure, mentre Percy insisteva che, guarda caso, loro dovevano proprio passare lì accanto per tornare a casa, il gelo che gli intorpidiva mani e piedi parve lentamente svanire, sostituito da un tenue calore che pareva nascere proprio in quel punto all’imboccatura dello stomaco che negli ultimi anni Percy aveva imparato ad associare con il senso di colpa.  
La giovane protestò, si schermì, provò a rassicurarli che non aveva assolutamente bisogno di alcun tipo di aiuto, ma fu Zara a convincerla ad accettare l’aiuto di quei due sconosciuti: quando la ragazza cercò di convincere l’animale a seguirla lungo il sentiero da cui erano comparse, quello si rifiutò, accucciandosi svogliatamente in mezzo alla neve, con l’aria stanca di un padre di famiglia che si fosse appena lasciato cadere sulla propria poltrona preferita accanto al fuoco, dopo una lunga e difficile giornata di lavoro.  
A nulla valsero i tentativi della giovane: preghiere, minacce, spinte e trascinamenti si rivelarono perfettamente inutili.  
Zara non si mosse.   
Fu solo quando Charlie afferrò l’estremità del guinzaglio che l’animale, docile come se niente fosse successo, si alzò sulle sue lunghe zampe, trotterellando sereno accanto al giovane.  
“Sei davvero una stronza, Zara”, mormorò la ragazza, soffocando a stento uno starnuto e preparandosi, rassegnata, a farsi scortare a casa da quei due ragazzi dai capelli rossi.

Camminarono in silenzio, Charlie e Zara in testa al gruppo, Percy e la ragazza, entrambi senza fiato per lo sforzo di mantenere i piedi saldi su quel sentiero erto e scivoloso, qualche metro più indietro.  
Più volte Percy si beccò qualche ramo carico di neve in fronte, impegnato com’era a lanciare occhiate discrete alla giovane che camminava al suo fianco. La ragazza aveva un’espressione tanto abbattuta da sembrare un cucciolo smarrito, col suo cappotto sporco e i suoi riccioli ormai carichi di neve. Aveva denti bianchi e regolari, con gli incisivi appena un po’ distanziati, e si mordeva così tanto le labbra screpolate che Percy temeva avrebbe presto cominciato a sanguinare. Aveva un bel viso, un viso morbido, fatto di guance piene e un delizioso nasino all’insù. Percy si ritrovò a domandarsi come sarebbe apparsa, se avesse sorriso, e in quel momento il terreno sotto i suoi piedi si trasformò in una trappola inestricabile. Il cielo infiammato dal tramonto divenne la terra, e il terreno innevato divenne la sua volta celeste, aprendogli un graffio doloroso sulla fronte. E poi fu tutto un turbinare di colori privi di contorni, forme che sfumavano l’una nell’altra, ombre soffuse che appiattivano tutto in una tela confusa.   
Qualcuno gli premette qualcosa di freddo e leggero fra le mani, e quando finalmente Percy riuscì a inforcare gli occhiali, il mondo tornò ad essere nitido, sebbene diviso in due da una profonda crepa nella lente sinistra.  
“Sei sicuro di stare bene?”, gli fece il verso la ragazza.  
Percy annuì, si tastò il taglio che aveva in fronte, e sospirò.  
“Detesto i boschi”.  
_E detesto fare la figura del rimbambito_, avrebbe voluto aggiungere, sentendo le guance e le orecchie andare in fiamme, ma riuscì a trattenersi.   
“Li detesto pure io”, soggiunse la ragazza, indicandosi con aria di rassegnazione le ginocchia sbucciate.  
Percy, nonostante il suo sedere si stesse rapidamente trasformando in una poltiglia di stoffa umida e mezza gelata, provò l’improvviso impulso di scoppiare a ridere.  
La ragazza gli tese una mano, una bella mano morbida e sorprendentemente calda e lo aiutò a rialzarsi, regalandogli un sorriso mesto.  
“Com’è che sei in giro con una bestia del genere, se non è il tuo cane?”  
Percy non era sicuro che quello fosse l’argomento di conversazione perfetto, per quella ragazza, ma non aveva voglia di ripiombare in quel silenzio carico di imbarazzo.

Charlie e Zara li aspettavano alla successiva svolta del sentiero: se Charlie era stupito nel trovarsi davanti suo fratello bagnato di neve e con un taglio in fronte, non lo diede a vedere.  
“Zara è di mia sorella, che però è troppo incinta per portarla fuori, e siccome a Natale siamo tutti più buoni, mi è toccato il grande onore di portarla a fare la pipì… ecco, ci siamo!”  
All’ennesima curva del sentiero, la strada si aprì su un pendio dolce, in fondo al quale brillavano le luci di una casetta di mattoni rossi circondata da un ampio giardino cinto da uno steccato che qualcuno aveva decorato, lungo tutto il suo perimetro, con centinaia di lucine colorate.   
“Ora dovrei cavarmela, grazie davvero…” quando la ragazza fece per riprendere il guinzaglio di Zara, però, il cane ringhiò con fare minaccioso.  
“Oh, e allora arrangiati!” esclamò lei stizzita, lasciando cadere a terra il guinzaglio e distogliendo lo sguardo dall’animale e dalla casa.   
I suoi occhi, notò Percy, erano di nuovo pieni di lacrime.  
“Non c’è problema”, si strinse nelle spalle Charlie, facendo un cenno a Zara che lo seguì, ubbidente.  
“Lui con gli animali ci lavora, non farci caso”, cercò di tranquillizzarla Percy. Oh, d’accordo, cani e draghi non erano esattamente la stessa cosa, ma questo la ragazza non aveva bisogno di saperlo.  
Quando giunsero in prossimità della porta decorata con un’immensa ghirlanda d’agrifoglio, non ebbero bisogno di bussare: Zara prese ad abbaiare così forte che presto la porta si aprì, rivelando i volti arrossati e sorridenti di un gran numero di persone.  
“Oh, Audrey, alla buon’ora! Ci eravamo quasi dimenticati che tu fossi uscita!”  
“Non ne avevo dubbi”, borbottò la ragazza, con lo sguardo basso.  
“Amore mio, eccoti, finalmente!”  
Una giovane donna con gli stessi ricci scuri di Audrey fece un cenno a Zara, che si gettò ai suoi piedi, scodinzolando estasiata. Osservando il maglione teso della donna, Percy capì che cosa avesse voluto dire Audrey parlando di una sorella troppo incinta per portare a passeggio il suo cane: Audrey probabilmente stava per diventare zia di un’intera squadra di Quidditch. E, se non si fossero sbrigati a tornare a casa, Charlie e Percy si sarebbero trovati ad assistere al parto, probabilmente.   
Nessuno, nella famiglia di Audrey, parve accorgersi che lei si era fatta male durante la sua passeggiata. La sorella, dopo aver ricoperto Zara di versetti più adatti a un bambino, alzò gli occhi su Charlie e Percy, osservandoli con un sopracciglio sollevato. Le due sorelle si somigliavano molto, nei tratti e nei colori, ma a Percy parve evidente che il viso accigliato e severo della donna incinta non avesse niente a che fare con la dolce morbidezza dello sguardo schivo di Audrey.   
“Vai dentro, che prendi freddo…”  
Audrey sospinse dolcemente la sorella e Zara in casa, accostò la porta, e si rivolse a Percy e Charlie:  
“Aspettatemi qui solo un secondo, per favore…”  
Audrey scomparve in casa, lasciando i due uomini a stringersi sotto lo stretto pergolato di legno, guardandosi con aria basita.  
Dopo un paio di minuti, Audrey ricomparve, assieme a voci concitate che le intimavano di fare in fretta. Reggeva tra le mani due tovaglioli di carta rossa, che aveva avvolto alla meglio attorno ad una manciata di biscotti allo zenzero dal profumo più delizioso che Percy avesse mai sentito.   
“Io… grazie mille, davvero. E buon Natale!”  
Il viso morbido di Audrey si aprì nel primo, vero sorriso del pomeriggio, illuminando le sue guance rosee di una luce soffusa e delicata, e mostrando tutta la dolcezza dei suoi occhi timidi.  
E poco importava che il buon Natale mormorato da Percy avesse trovato ad accoglierlo soltanto una ghirlanda di agrifoglio, perché la famiglia di Audrey se l’era già trascinata in casa sbattendo la porta.   
Perché, di questo Percy era ormai certo, non c’erano bestie sufficienti a disegnare il grado di separazione tra la sua realtà e il mondo di fiaba che quella mattina gli aveva presentato, non dopo quel sorriso pallido.

Fu una fortuna che la famiglia di Audrey fosse tanto scontrosa e sgarbata da non offrire nemmeno un sorso d’acqua ai due giovani che avevano scortato a casa la ragazza, perché Percy e Charlie avevano percorso soltanto pochi passi a ritroso sul vialetto innevato, quando un grande gufo dalla   
livrea dorata prese a volare in cerchi sempre più stretti sopra la loro testa.  
L’animale reggeva nel becco una piccola busta tinta di un brillante verde acido, e non appena Percy alzò i suoi occhiali ammaccati su di lui, la busta cadde fra le sue mani tese e tremanti.  
Percy non ebbe bisogno di osservare il sigillo di ceralacca raffigurante un osso e una bacchetta incrociati per avvertire uno strisciante terrore gelido scivolargli nel petto: conosceva quella sfumatura di verde, e conosceva quel genere di missive.   
Charlie, al suo fianco, aveva perso il suo sorriso gioviale, e fissava con sguardo serio e compìto il cartoncino vergato da elegante inchiostro nero che Percy aveva infine estratto dalla busta.  
_ “Mr. Percival Ignatius Weasley,_  
In quanto contatto di emergenza di Miss Clearwater, è pregato di raggiungere tempestivamente l’Ospedale per le Malattie e le Ferite Magiche.  
Il quadro clinico della paziente ha subìto un improvviso e drastico peggioramento, anche se la situazione è prontamente stata stabilizzata dai Guaritori.  
Distinti saluti,  
Olivia King – Ufficio per le Relazioni con il Pubblico”.

* * *

  
  
  
Note:  
Benvenuti a tutti: spero che questo prologo vi abbia incuriositi almeno un po’, nonostante il vero argomento protagonista della storia sia stato sfiorato solo in poche righe.   
Contrariamente al mio solito, vorrei stavolta cercare di limitare le note, sperando che quanto ho scritto sia sufficiente a lasciarvi con la voglia di scoprire quali saranno le coordinate della storia – che, credo, si aggirerà attorno alla decina di capitoli.  
L’unica precisazione doverosa riguarda il titolo della storia, che io ho preso in prestito da una poesia di E.E. Cummings.


	2. E non disse nemmeno una parola

_Avviso: ho cambiato il rating della storia in rosso, poiché in questo capitolo specifico è presente la descrizione, spero non troppo dettagliata, di un tentato suicidio. Mi dispiace porre qui in alto questo spoiler, ma mi sono resa conto che il prologo avrebbe potuto non far presagire determinati argomenti, nonostante io abbia inserito fra gli avvertimenti la dicitura “tematiche delicate”. L’ultima cosa che voglio è costringere qualcuno a leggere di argomenti che possano turbarlo._  
La tematica continuerà ad essere oggetto della storia, sebbene questa sia quasi sicuramente l’unica scena tanto esplicita.  
Perdonate spoiler e sproloquio, vi lascio (se ne avrete voglia) al capitolo.

* * *

  
  
  
  


_Capitolo 1   
**E non disse nemmeno una parola**_

  
  
  
  
Homer Landmann s’era sempre considerato sano e orgoglioso portatore del gene della libertà: il suo primo vagito s’era sovrapposto alle urla dei gabbiani che circondavano il piccolo natante su cui sua madre, intrepida, si era imbarcata da poche ore e quel suono, diceva suo padre, doveva aver condizionato la sua intera esistenza. Era nato sull’acqua, leggero e fluttuante, immerso nel mondo prima ancora di avere coscienza. Era nato sull’acqua, e i suoi occhi confusi avevano guardato, prima ancora che il viso innamorato di sua madre, l’immensa volta celeste.   
La libertà, diceva sua madre, Homer l’aveva nel sangue.  
Figlio di un importante studioso di Antiche Rune Comparate e di una pittrice dalla sensibilità rara, Homer aveva attraversato un’infanzia fatta di continui spostamenti attorno al mondo. Quella che per qualcuno avrebbe potuto essere un’infanzia instabile e priva di punti di riferimento, per lui era stata un’avventura deliziosa, fatta di continue scoperte e di tutta la ricchezza che un viaggio a mente aperta può dare.   
Fino ai tredici anni aveva seguito un’istruzione privata, sballottato da uno studio di accademici di fama internazionale all’altro, in balia di uomini che sembravano trovare particolarmente divertente sospendere per un po’ le proprie importanti ricerche per riempire la testa assetata di conoscenza di quel ragazzino sveglio. E poi c’erano state le lunghe passeggiate di sua madre, che diceva di essere in grado di dipingere soltanto dopo essersi riempita gli occhi di vita, e che ovunque andasse riusciva a trovare i villaggi più remoti e a farsi accogliere dalla comunità come una figliola prodiga.   
Poi, a sua madre era stato offerto di dirigere la piccola ma antica l’Accademia di Arti Figurative Magiche di Brighton, e s’era deciso che Homer avesse bisogno di trascorrere più tempo con i ragazzi della sua età, imparando a intessere rapporti interpersonali che durassero più di qualche mese, e così Homer era stato ammesso alla prestigiosa Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.   
Era stato felice, Homer, in quel castello che trasudava antica magia in ogni interstizio fra le pietre delle sue mura.   
Il ragazzo aveva già ricevuto la meritata spilletta da Caposcuola Tassorosso, quando vicino a Kinshasa erano state ritrovate alcune antichissime pergamene maledette, recanti inscrizioni che, con tutta probabilità, dovevano risalire ai tempi dei primi maghi in Africa. Il signor Landmann non avrebbe mai potuto lasciarsi sfuggire l’opportunità di studiare un reperto di tale importanza, e così Homer aveva deciso che i suoi anni da studente stanziale erano finiti. Dopo essersi diplomato con il massimo dei voti a Uagadou, Homer era stato ammesso senza riserve alla prestigiosa Scuola per Guaritori di Nairobi, dove aveva scoperto un talento tanto grande da essere sorpassato di poco soltanto dalla sua passione. A Nairobi aveva imparato a conciliare l’antica sapienza tribale con le tecniche di Magimedicina più all’avanguardia, e si era guadagnato una certa fama come Guaritore esperto in Maledizioni e Incantesimi Lesivi dalle brillanti prospettive future. Si era specializzato a Singapore, si era lentamente costruito un nome e poi, proprio quando la sua carriera sembrava sul punto di poter fare un balzo, quando le sue scelte per il futuro dipendevano soltanto da quale offerta avrebbe accettato, aveva compiuto la scelta che tanti dei suoi mentori avevano definito “retrograda e limitante”.  
Perché, proprio quando la sua fama era alle stelle, il sistema sanitario magico inglese si era trovato a dover sostenere uno sforzo immane nel tentativo di contenere gli esiti più disastrosi della Battaglia di Hogwarts. E Homer, che pure non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa l’idea che il mondo intero fosse la sua casa, aveva sentito il bisogno fisico di restare accanto a chi aveva combattuto nella scuola che aveva saputo accoglierlo e dargli tanto, per tre anni.  
Eric non era un combattente: le sue battaglie si vincevano sul confine fra la vita e la morte, fra la salute e la malattia, e mettere la sua bacchetta al servizio di chi aveva rischiato la vita per la libertà gli era sembrata l’unica scelta possibile.   
  
Era arrivato a Londra nel primo pomeriggio del 3 maggio 1998, e non aveva chiuso gli occhi per trentasei ore: la sua abilità nel combattere esiti di maledizioni particolarmente oscure, unita quel pizzico di intuito e coraggio nell’azzardare cure sperimentali che gli erano valse la sua fama avevano trovato ampio spazio d’azione, mentre, perfettamente inserito nell’equipe londinese, passava instancabilmente da un paziente all’altro. Erano state ore e giorni difficili: non tutte le battaglie erano state vinte, e il senso di colpa e l’angoscia erano stati costanti.   
Il Guaritore Landmann aveva perso il conto di quanti polsi esangui avesse tastato, pregando in cuor suo di sentire ancora un lieve palpito di vita.  
Aveva perso il conto di quante ossa rotte avesse aggiustato, di quanti bendaggi avesse cambiato, di quante pozioni avesse prescritto, o di quanti parenti avesse rassicurato o consolato.   
E poi, quando ormai i superstiti di Hogwarts, tutti, erano stati visitati, quando le situazioni più gravi erano state quantomeno stabilizzate, al San Mungo cominciarono ad affiorare le vittime invisibili della guerra. Nati Babbani che si erano dati alla macchia, e avevano dovuto cercare di sopravvivere come potevano. Persone ferite, confuse, persone che speravano di trovare notizie di parenti dispersi da mesi.  
E, dopo due lunghe, lunghissime settimane, gli Auror erano riusciti ad espugnare Azkaban: da prigione ineludibile sotto il controllo del Ministero, quel luogo era diventato un castello degli orrori nel momento in cui i Dissennatori avevano definitivamente voltato le spalle al Ministero. Azkaban era diventato il luogo di reclusione di chiunque si opponesse al regime, nonché la destinazione ultima di tutti i Nati Babbani che avessero avuto la sfortuna di non fuggire in tempo dagli insensati processi a loro carico. Tutte quelle anime terrorizzate si erano rivelate assai utili ai Mangiamorte per mantenere salda la presa sui Dissennatori: al contrario del Ministero, che ricorreva al Bacio solo in casi di gravità estrema, i poveri prigionieri del regime erano stati trattati come bestie da macello, gettati in pasto alla fame dei Dissennatori con una facilità sconcertante.  
La caduta di Voldemort e la cattura dei pochi Mangiamorte sopravvissuti aveva lasciato Azkaban nelle putride mani dei quei mostri che, privi di alcun controllo, erano diventati spietati e particolarmente indomiti.  
Quando gli Auror erano finalmente riusciti a penetrare la fortezza, si erano trovati davanti scene che a distanza di mesi ancora tormentavano i loro sonni: tanti erano coloro che non erano sopravvissuti, e ancor di più erano i corpi vuoti di coloro che avevano subito un fato ben peggiore della morte. I pochi sopravvissuti erano in condizioni disperate, corpi piagati dalla fame e dalle torture, animi fiaccati dagli orrori di cui erano stati spettatori.   
Homer Landmann, che nella sua lunga esperienza di Guaritore aveva dovuto assistere alla sua buona dose di sofferenze, faticava a togliersi dalla mente l’immagine di quegli sguardi svuotati d’ogni cosa.   
Curare le ferite del corpo era stato relativamente semplice, ma per quanto riguardava le ferite dello spirito, c’era poco che si potesse fare. Poco che un Guaritore come Landmann, per lo meno, sapesse fare.  
  
C’era stata una ragazza, in particolare, che era rimasta molto impressa a Homer Landmann: era giovane, e sul suo viso sciupato c’era ancora il bagliore di una bellezza dura, con i lineamenti affilati che tendevano la sua pelle olivastra.   
Era gravemente denutrita, recava addosso i segni di molte maledizioni ed era allo stremo delle forze. Landmann si era preso cura di quel corpo fragile, ma quando la giovane aveva ripreso i sensi, c’era stato un momento – breve, ma tanto intenso da aver turbato il sonno di Landmann per diversi giorni – in cui la giovane aveva aperto su di lui due occhi grandi, color della nebbia, vuoti come la morte. Homer aveva temuto, per un terribile istante, di avere di nuovo davanti uno di quei gusci di carne a cui le bestie avevano strappato l’anima. Poi nei suoi occhi era arrivata la disperazione, una disperazione cieca e invalicabile, e Homer Landmann si era reso conto che quell’anima tormentata, abbattuta, dilaniata, era ancora presente.   
La ragazza non disse nemmeno una parola.  
Mai, nemmeno una, nemmeno dopo mesi.   
Si limitò a rigirarsi attorno alle dita i suoi lunghi capelli scuri, a tremare quando Guaritori e Infermieri la avvicinavano, e a rifiutarsi di mangiare.   
Landmann aveva guarito il suo corpo, ma non aveva saputo fare niente per il suo spirito.   
La ragazza aveva continuato a non parlare, e ad essere nutrita soltanto con Pozioni Suprenutrienti che le venivano somministrate durante il sonno.  
Quando le sue condizioni fisiche furono ristabilite alla meglio, la giovane venne trasferita al reparto Janus Thickey. Landmann seppe che, sul finire dell’estate, la giovane ritrovò almeno la sua identità: qualcuno, forse un parente, aveva continuato a cercarla, e l’aveva infine trovata.   
Landmann era poi stato risucchiato nel vortice del quarto piano, Reparto Emergenze, e non aveva più avuto nemmeno il tempo di pensare a quella ragazza.  
Fino al giorno di Natale del 1998, almeno.  
  
***  
  
Homer, che viveva solo per il suo lavoro, e oltre ai suoi genitori lontani non aveva nessuna relazione che potesse considerare tanto profonda da meritare di trascorrere il giorno di Natale in compagnia, aveva volentieri accettato di coprire il turno del venticinque dicembre, consentendo così ai suoi colleghi di trascorrere le feste con la propria famiglia.  
Del resto, Landmann sperava che sarebbe stato un turno tranquillo: certo, le feste sembravano dare occasione ai più di dare sfogo ai propri malumori in famiglia, dunque i Guaritori erano pronti a trascorrere la giornata rimuovendo Fatture, Maledizioni e Incantesimi di lieve e media entità, ma nulla di più.  
Fu dunque con grande stupore e un briciolo di impreparazione che Landmann accolse l’allarme che lo distolse dalla sua tazza di caffè nel primo pomeriggio.  
Allarme interno: l’intervento degli esperti di Maledizioni Emetiche era urgentemente richiesto alla camera 24 del reparto Janus Thickey.  
Landmann impiegò soltanto un paio di secondi più del necessario per ritrovare lo stato mentale di concentrazione estrema in cui niente, oltre alle procedure necessarie per liberare il corpo del paziente dalla maledizione, trovava spazio.  
Quando varcarono la porta della piccola stanza, si trovarono davanti ad uno spettacolo agghiacciante: le lenzuola candide del letto accanto alla finestra erano imbrattate di una sostanza densa e vischiosa, scura, che saturava l’aria di un odore dolciastro che sembrava appiccicarsi tra lingua e palato.  
Una giovane Infermiera, il camice verde acido tutto imbrattato di quella sostanza e il viso esangue di chi sembra sul punto di perdere i sensi, muoveva una mano tremante su di un corpo riverso di sbieco sulle lenzuola sfatte.  
La sostanza vischiosa, nera e collosa, fuoriusciva lentamente da spessi tagli sghembi che aprivano come sorrisi oscuri gli avambracci sottilissimi di una giovane donna.  
“Ma che cosa…”  
Eugenie Collins, la giovane e promettente tirocinante che Landmann aveva preso sotto la sua ala protettiva, osservava il letto con aria sconvolta, rigirandosi tra le dita la bacchetta.  
L’Infermiera, che alla vista di Landmann aveva abbandonato il suo posto accanto alla paziente, si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo spezzato.  
“Io non… non potevamo immaginarlo! Non ha mai dati segni di… ha fatto tutto in un lampo, sembrava un’altra persona!”  
Un altro singhiozzo.  
“Morrison, porti fuori la signorina, la aiuti a calmarsi e si faccia dire che cosa è successo”.  
Morrison, il Guaritore più incapace con cui Landmann avesse mai avuto la sfortuna di lavorare, uscì di malavoglia, trascinandosi dietro l’Infermiera ormai ridotta in lacrime.  
Ora avrebbero potuto lavorare in pace.  
“Guaritore Landmann…”  
La voce di Eugenie era solo un sussurro spaventato: la ragazza si era avvicinata alla paziente, scostandole dal viso la cortina di ricci scuri che lo nascondevano alla vista. Il viso della ragazza aveva assunto un’inquietante sfumatura azzurrina.  
Landmann tastò il polso della ragazza – un polso sottile, composto solo di ossa e pelle tesa – e avvertì un battito tanto flebile e lento da costringerlo ad assottigliare gli occhi, cercando di pensare il più rapidamente possibile.  
Con la punta di un dito, saggiò la sostanza vischiosa, e rabbrividì: aveva la consistenza di cera semisciolta, ma era fredda, d’un freddo che penetrava sotto la pelle fino ad avvolgere le ossa.   
Landmann chiuse gli occhi, cercando di richiamare alla memoria frammenti di una lezione di Traumatologia seguita diversi anni prima nell’ateneo di Singapore.  
Non aveva idea di come quella Maledizione avesse colpito una giovane ricoverata a Londra, ma al momento non gli importava. Landmann non aveva mai affrontato in prima persona un caso simile, ma sapeva che cosa fare.  
“Eugenie”, disse, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce calmo e saldo.  
“Ho bisogno che ora lei resti lucida, per favore: deve soltanto seguire la mia bacchetta, e rimarginare le ferite della paziente. Sia ferma e decisa: quello che sto per fare potrebbe arrecare molto dolore alla paziente, ma è l’unica cura che conosco. È di estrema importanza che lei, una volta iniziato l’incantesimo, non si interrompa mai. E, per l’amor del cielo, non tocchi con le mani nude le ferite della paziente per nessun motivo”.  
La Collins era spaventata, ma trovò la forza di annuire. C’era una luce determinata nei suoi occhi, la luce fredda e decisa che Landmann aveva imparato a riconoscere negli occhi dei Guaritori più motivati.  
Le stava chiedendo tanto: una tirocinante non era tenuta a prendere parte ad un’operazione del genere, ma Landmann si fidava più della Collins che di Morrison. Landmann sapeva che avrebbe fatto meglio ad essere del tutto sincero: in quanto insegnante e referente della ragazza, stava infrangendo ogni protocollo costringendola a prendere parte a quell’operazione senza spiegarle chiaramente che cosa stava per succedere, ma in tanti anni passati nei peggiori reparti degli ospedali di tutto il mondo Landmann aveva imparato che c’era un momento per i protocolli, e un altro per infrangerli.  
Se ne sarebbe assunto lui ogni responsabilità.  
Incurante degli occhi strabuzzati di Eugenie Collins, si inginocchiò sul letto della paziente, premendole con decisione una mano sulla spalla e inchiodandola al letto. Dopodiché, con tutta la concentrazione di cui era capace, cominciò a recitare la formula che avrebbe permesso al sangue della giovane di riassumere la sua consistenza liquida, sperando che i suoi organi vitali non fossero già stati irrimediabilmente compromessi.  
  
Landmann sapeva cosa sarebbe successo, ma non era preparato alle urla della giovane che si agitava sotto di lui.  
Il sangue della ragazza era diventato fuoco, fuoco liquido. I suoi occhi grigi erano spalancati, ma sembravano non vedere niente. Il fuoco le scorreva nelle vene, incendiava il suo cuore e si diffondeva in ogni sua terminazione nervosa. Tuttavia, le sue grida erano rassicuranti: significava che era viva, e che aveva ancora abbastanza forza da lottare per ribellarsi al dolore.   
Landmann continuò a mormorare a voce bassa il controincantesimo, cercando di concentrarsi sul suo compito e di non farsi distrarre da nulla. Non dalle grida della ragazza, e nemmeno dal bruciore insopportabile alle mani: il sangue della giovane, infatti, non si stava trasformando in fuoco soltanto nelle sue vene. Le lenzuola sporche bruciavano le ginocchia e le braccia di Landmann, ma lui quasi non lo sentì, quel dolore.  
Ci sarebbe stato tempo, più tardi, per la sua sofferenza.  
Eugenie, seppur pallida come un cencio, aveva avuto solo un attimo di esitazione: la sua bacchetta rapida e precisa aveva preso a seguire i movimenti di quella di Landmann, rimarginando le ferite sugli avambracci della giovane non appena il sangue, finalmente rosso e caldo, tornava a scorrere in abbondanti fiotti.  
Furono minuti di estenuante agonia, che scorsero lenti come melassa, ma, alla fine, le braccia della ragazza tornarono ad essere intatte.  
La giovane aveva nuovamente perso i sensi, e il suo viso, da cianotico, era divenuto purpureo, e la sua respirazione era irregolare, ma il suo battito cardiaco sembrava aver aumentato la sua potenza.   
“Vada a prendere delle Pozioni Rimpolpasangue e della Pasta Ignifuga, per favore”.  
Il peggio era passato, ma Landmann era comunque preoccupato: la ragazza era debolissima.   
La giovane Collins, con passo malfermo, si allontanò dalla stanza, ma Landmann la richiamò:  
“È stata molto brava, Eugenie. Molto brava davvero”.  
  
***  
  
“Ma… ma lei stava migliorando, mi avevano detto che, anche se non verbalmente, stava iniziando a comunicare…”  
Landmann si massaggiò stancamente il viso, trattenendo un gemito: le sue mani, alla vista, erano perfettamente sane, ma il bruciore era ancora forte. Non osava immaginare che cosa stesse provando la ragazza, anche se profondamente sedata.  
“È una situazione più complessa di quanto possiamo immaginare, Mr. Weasley. Le variabili…”  
Landmann lasciò cadere la frase a metà: non era bravo nel mantenere i rapporti con i parenti dei pazienti, lui. Era un uomo d’azione, l’uomo che manteneva il sangue freddo anche durante le emergenze, non quello che sapeva rassicurare le persone.  
E, del resto, come si può comunicare una notizia del genere senza pensare di sconvolgere qualcuno?  
Il giovane che sedeva accanto a Miss Clearwater aveva subito suscitato simpatia a Landmann: era un giovane secco secco e alto alto, dal viso serio sormontato da un paio di occhiali cerchiati di corno che sembravano aver visto tempi migliori. Si era presentato come un amico di famiglia di Miss Clearwater, e aveva ribadito più volte che, a voler seguire le regole, non essendo lui un parente, non avrebbe dovuto essere informato dello stato di salute della giovane. Tuttavia, dal momento che i genitori di Miss Clearwater avevano perso la vita durante la guerra, sua sorella risultava tuttora dispersa e non sembravano esserci altri parenti in vita, Landmann aveva deciso di fidarsi del suo istinto, e di parlare con Mr. Weasley.  
“Il problema è che non sappiamo quale sia stato il fattore scatenante di questa crisi. Sicuramente la collega che ha seguito la sua degenza potrebbe azzardare un’ipotesi con più fondamento, ma dubito che anche lei saprebbe dire se si sia trattato di un gesto covato da tempo o se la crisi sia stata scatenata da qualche altro fattore esterno e contingente”.  
La crisi.  
Landmann si odiava per ridurre quell’umana tragedia a un freddo termine tecnico, ma in quel momento non aveva la forza per altro. Non davanti al viso giovane e tormentato di Percival Weasley, almeno.  
“Mi ascolti”, disse Landmann, con lo stesso tono calmo che usava quando cercava di riportare alla ragione un tirocinante nel panico, “io sono solo un esperto in Maledizioni e Incantesimi Lesivi, quindi non conosco tutta la storia clinica di Miss Clearwater. Ma ho parlato con la sua Infermiera, e siamo giunti alla conclusione che la situazione di oggi sia il risultato del tentativo di rimediare a un gesto impulsivo e indesiderato”.  
Spesso i parenti dei suoi pazienti detestavano quando Landmann si lasciava andare a una terminologia troppo astratta, ma Percival Weasley non lasciò trapelare nemmeno il più piccolo segno di fastidio.   
“Mi sta dicendo che si è trattato di un incidente?”  
Percival Weasley aveva parlato lentamente, senza staccare gli occhi dal volto apparentemente sereno della giovane sedata e distesa fra lenzuola candide.  
“Be’, non esattamente. L’impulso iniziale è chiarissimo, inequivocabile e grave…”  
Landmann ripensò al racconto dell’infermiera: Miss Clearwater, che fino a quel momento si era mostrata una paziente mite e remissiva, sebbene totalmente rinchiusa in un suo mondo interiore insondabile, era stata da poche settimane trasferita in una camera doppia, con la speranza che il contatto costante con altre persone la spingesse ad aprirsi finalmente al mondo.  
Nel primo pomeriggio di quel giorno erano giunti i genitori della sua compagna di stanza, Elizabeth Frixione, e Miss Clearwater si era limitata a osservarli per un attimo con il suo vago sorriso assente, per poi tornare a fissare la neve posarsi lieve sul davanzale della sua finestra. All’improvviso, però, senza che niente facesse presagire un evento del genere, Miss Clearwater si era scagliata come una furia su Mr. Frixione, cercando di graffiare e mordere e strappandogli di mano la bacchetta. Prima che qualcuno avesse modo di fermarla, il sangue già scorreva dalle sue vene aperte.   
I testimoni erano stati tutti d’accordo nell’affermare che, nell’istante successivo all’attimo in cui il sangue aveva cominciato a scorrere lungo gli avambracci troppo magri della giovane, il suo viso si era trasformato: era scomparsa quella patina di apatia che per mesi l’aveva caratterizzata, ed era scomparsa la strana furia che l’aveva pervasa solo un attimo prima. I suoi occhi color della nebbia erano sembrati improvvisamente accesi di una luce nuova, una luce che brillava di razionalità, e l’orrore che si era dipinto sul suo viso era l’orrore di chi sapeva esattamente che cosa avesse fatto, e se ne era pentito.   
La giovane aveva emesso un grido terribile, e si era puntata al petto la bacchetta di Frixione. Non aveva detto nemmeno una parola, ma una luce sinistra, una luce malata, l’aveva avvolta, e un istante dopo aveva perso i sensi, e il suo sangue si era trasformato in cera gelata.  
“Tuttavia”, proseguì Landmann, attento a scegliere con cura le sue parole, “abbiamo il sospetto che, nella distorsione della sua mente, la Maledizione PetraSanguini sia stato un estremo tentativo di rimediare al suo gesto. Un modo per fermare l’emorragia, ecco”.  
Percival Weasley scosse la testa, incredulo.  
Il giovane uomo era sconvolto, e Landmann non riusciva a biasimarlo.   
Non era certo la prima volta che una persona sopravvissuta agli orrori che aveva dovuto attraversare Miss Clearwater manifestava istinti violenti contro gli altri o contro se stessa. Tuttavia, accettare che un proprio caro - per quanto tanto rinchiuso nei labirinti della propria mente da sembrare già un po’ distaccato da questo mondo – avesse cercato di togliersi la vita era un’esperienza capace di togliere a propria volta il senno a chiunque.  
Percival Weasley sistemò delicatamente una lunga ciocca scura dietro l’orecchio della giovane addormentata, deglutendo rumorosamente.  
“Cosa… cosa possiamo fare per lei?”  
La domanda era stata pronunciata con una voce sottile e acuta, la voce di un bambino spaventato.  
Landmann distolse gli occhi, improvvisamente curvo sotto il peso dei suoi lunghi, lunghissimi trentanove anni.  
Avrebbe voluto avere una risposta diversa, per quella domanda.   
Avrebbe voluto averla, una risposta.  
E invece, la verità era che Landmann non aveva idea di come ridare la libertà a quella giovane anima tormentata.  
Posò una grande mano sulla spalla ricurva del ragazzo di fronte a lui, sperando che questo bastasse. Sapendo che non sarebbe bastato.  
Non si preoccupò di asciugare la lacrima che gli solcava il bel viso.  
E non disse nemmeno una parola.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
_Note:_  
Eh, già. Sono stata a lungo indecisa se seguire davvero questa svolta narrativa, o trovare un’alternativa diversa. La verità è che ho davvero paura di aver banalizzato troppo una tematica che, forse, andrebbe affrontata solo con dei presupposti molto diversi.  
Non so, nei prossimi capitoli spero di riuscire a fare le giuste riflessioni in merito.  
Intanto, mi limito a precisare che il titolo di questo capitolo viene dal romanzo omonimo di Heinrich Böll.  
Infine, Landmann: il suo personaggio compare, quasi sempre di sfuggita, anche nella mia storia "Adagio": non era strettamente necessario che qui gli dedicassi tanto spazio, ma la sua storia s'è scritta quasi da sola, e tagliarla mi sarebbe dispiaciuto.


	3. Sentieri

_Capitolo 2  
**Sentieri**_  
  
  
  


  
Audrey Stanford accolse il suono della sveglia come una piccola benedizione: un’altra notte era passata, e lei riusciva ancora a respirare in maniera regolare.  
Cercando di non fare troppo rumore, la giovane allungò una mano ad accendere la piccola abat-jour con il paralume rosa e lo stelo a forma di ballerina posata sul comodino laccato di bianco. La luce le ferì gli occhi come una lama infuocata, ma lei cercò di concentrarsi su gesti semplici e meccanici come scostare le coperte e cercare le sue ciabatte, barcollando appena: le lunghe notti trascorse a fissare il soffitto buio della sua camera di bambina stavano cominciando a fare il loro effetto, facendo apparire tutto attorno a lei illuminato da una luce troppo forte, troppo vivida, che le stimolava i sensi con un’intensità che faticava a tollerare.  
I suoi movimenti erano lenti e goffi – più del solito, quantomeno - , e faticava a mantenere alta l’attenzione per più di qualche secondo: non si era mai sentita così stanca e svuotata di ogni energia, nemmeno durante le sessioni d’esami più intense, quelle dove trascorreva la notte sui libri e non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a tutti quei dati che detestava da mandare a memoria ancora, e ancora, e ancora.  
I giorni avevano preso a scivolare l’uno nell’altro, tutti uguali, in una folle spirale di giornate in cui le ore trascorse al lavoro sembravano non passare mai, in cui i pasti erano soltanto una specie di tortura fatta dei silenzi di sua madre e delle ramanzine cariche di retorica di suo padre, e anche solo provare a pensare al futuro – a un futuro diverso, in cui era lei finalmente a prendere in mano la propria vita e a capire che cosa volesse davvero fare, quale fosse la sua strada, lontano dalla casa dei suoi genitori e da un lavoro insoddisfacente – sembrava uno sforzo troppo grande.  
Sarah, sua sorella, sospettava che Audrey avesse solo avuto un piccolo esaurimento nervoso, e le aveva proposto di darle qualche contatto dei colleghi di suo marito, uno stimato psicanalista. Qualcuno avrebbe pensato che si trattasse di un gesto gentile, di una mano tesa per sostenere una sorella che sembrava aver smarrito la propria strada, ma Audrey sospettava che Sarah volesse semplicemente farsi gli affari suoi, in barba al segreto professionale.  
In ogni caso, Audrey era convinta che le cose si sarebbero facilmente sistemate da sole, se solo lei avesse avuto qualche settimana di tempo per sé: se solo avesse avuto una casa vuota in cui tornare, una cena in silenzio, qualche giorno per trovare il proprio equilibrio senza dover sottostare alla costante pioggia di domande e pressioni a cui la sottoponevano i suoi genitori, senza sentirsi ripetere costantemente che _lei li aveva delusi, li aveva profondamente delusi…_  
  
Di questo era convinta, e lo fu fino a quando non accadde _l’episodio_.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto capirlo da subito che quello non sarebbe stato un giorno come tanti, ma che, evidentemente, qualcosa nella sua mente aveva ormai ceduto.  
Eppure, la giornata era cominciata esattamente come tutte le altre negli ultimi tre mesi: si era svegliata nella cameretta in cui era cresciuta, aveva fatto colazione sotto lo sguardo sprezzante di suo padre - che non si era risparmiato un piccolo monologo su quanto fosse soddisfacente fare un lavoro davvero utile alla società - si era avvolta nella sua giacca a vento e aveva affrontato il quarto d’ora di strada che la separava dal centro di Ottery St. Catchpole, dove sorgeva la cartoleria _Scrivimi_.  
I proprietari del negozio, i signori Snell, erano stati felici di offrirle il suo vecchio lavoro estivo, anche se potevano permettersi soltanto di farla lavorare poche ore al mattino. Ad Audrey la cosa andava bene, poiché al mattino vedeva pochi clienti e si occupava soprattutto della gestione della nuova merce: dopo aver aperto gli scatoloni, archiviato le bolle di consegna, riordinato gli espositori e premuto tutti gli interruttori necessari ad avviare il computer, il registratore di cassa, il dispositivo per i pagamenti elettronici e il terminale per tasse e bollette, finalmente Audrey poteva sprofondare nella vecchia sedia di pelle dietro il bancone, in naso che affiorava appena oltre le pagine di una raccolta di poesie di Keats.  
L’unica cosa positiva del panico cieco che l’aveva avvolta tre mesi prima, davanti al suo storico fidanzato e all’anello di brillanti che lui le aveva offerto al termine di una cena romantica, era stato l’assoluto annientarsi di ogni inutile senso di colpa. Audrey era talmente sconvolta da quella nuova voce che le si era risvegliata nel petto, quella voce che aveva respinto con fredda determinazione ogni preghiera di Philip, che tutto il resto aveva smesso di avere importanza. Non le importava di aver gettato al vento la sua brillante carriera universitaria ad un solo esame dalla laurea – in fondo, lei Legge l’aveva studiata solo per non deludere suo padre -; non le importava della coinquilina che aveva lasciato nei pasticci a Belfast, facendo le valigie in una sola notte; non le importava nemmeno di passare gran parte del tempo che avrebbe dovuto dedicare al lavoro leggendo le vecchie poesie che aveva mandato a memora da adolescente.  
  
Che quella giornata, a dispetto dell’apparente somiglianza a tutte quelle appena trascorse, fosse nata sotto una cattiva stella, Audrey lo avrebbe dovuto prevedere già dalla sera precedente: Sarah era venuta in visita con la piccola Amy dai nonni, portandosi dietro anche Zara che, negli unici venti secondi in cui era rimasta sola, era riuscita a distruggere ben tre diverse scarpe sinistre di Audrey, che ora si ritrovava costretta a lavorare su importabili trampoli di vernice nera larghi quanto uno spillo.  
Il tostapane si era rotto, carbonizzando la sua fetta di pane; il suo ombrello si era staccato dalle bacchette proprio quando lei era ancora a metà strada verso il lavoro, e le consegne della mattina non corrispondevano in alcun modo agli ordini effettuati dai signori Snell.  
A coronare quella che sua nonna avrebbe con molta disinvoltura definito una giornata di letame, ci pensarono i clienti che fecero tintinnare lo scacciapensieri appeso sopra la porta esattamente venti minuti prima della chiusura del negozio.  
Erano una famiglia giovanissima, composta da un bimbo che non poteva avere più di un anno semiaddormentato in un passeggino spinto da un ragazzo alto e dall’incolta chioma nera. Accanto a lui, sorridente, c’era una ragazza che Audrey giudicò a malapena maggiorenne, una ragazza bella, con una lunga treccia rosso fuoco e il viso spruzzato di lentiggini.  
La ragazza bisbigliò qualcosa al suo compagno, che scoppiò a ridere e la sospinse con fare affettuoso.  
Audrey avrebbe voluto alzare gli occhi al cielo: le coppie così palesemente innamorate e felici ultimamente le davano il voltastomaco. Il fatto poi che quella fosse una coppia innamorata, felice e che era sopravvissuta ad un figlio nato prestissimo con tutta quella serenità la faceva sentire una stupida inetta, lei che non era stata capace nemmeno di arrivare a un fidanzamento ufficiale con un ragazzo perfetto sotto ogni punto di vista. Ogni punto di vista della sua famiglia, almeno.  
La ragazza le chiese dove potesse trovare dei biglietti di auguri, mentre il ragazzo si chinava a sistemare meglio il berrettino di lana sui capelli scuri e spettinati del bimbo.  
I tre si trattennero a lungo nel negozio, e nonostante una parte di Audrey sperasse che si comportassero da adolescenti immaturi e irrispettosi, giusto per poter trovare almeno un motivo per biasimarli, la giovane si ritrovò costretta ad ammettere che si trattava proprio di due brave persone.  
Ascoltando distrattamente stralci della loro conversazione, Audrey scoprì che i due stavano cercando un biglietto d’auguri per il padre della ragazza che, a quanto pareva, era piuttosto appassionato di _quelle cose_.  
Il bambino, nel frattempo, si era svegliato, ma nemmeno lui aveva dato alcun motivo ad Audrey di biasimare quella giovane famiglia: lavorando a contatto con il pubblico, Audrey aveva avuto occasione di vederne tanti, di bambini maleducati: bambini che toccavano tutto, che strillavano perché volevano i giocattoli, che rompevano oggetti ancora in vendita e che facevano coriandoli con i rotoli di carta da regalo.  
Questo bimbo, invece, si accontentò di scendere dal suo passeggino con passetti deliziosamente incerti e tenere la mano del suo papà, osservando con gli occhioni spalancati l’effetto dei biglietti d’auguri pop-up più elaborati, ma senza nemmeno cercare di toccarli.  
Quando infine il ragazzo si avvicinò al bancone per pagare un biglietto d’auguri e un modellino di automobile rossa, accadde il primo, inequivocabile segnale di quanto Audrey fosse vicina all’esaurimento nervoso.  
Mentre la ragazza allacciava di nuovo le cinghie del passeggino attorno al piccolo, il bambino fece scivolare a terra il suo berrettino di lana, rivelando una cascata di riccioli simili a quelli che la stessa Audrey aveva avuto da bambina, ma dello stesso rosso fiammante di sua madre.  
Audrey era pronta a giurare che il bambino, quando era entrato per la prima volta nella cartoleria, avesse i capelli dritti, neri e spettinati come suo padre.  
Quasi avesse avvertito lo sguardo insistente di Audrey, la ragazza si affrettò a infilare di nuovo il cappellino al bambino, facendo attenzione a nascondere tutti i riccioli, neanche gli stesse infilando una cuffia da piscina.  
Audrey si riscosse, e, rendendosi conto di non essersi comportata in maniera particolarmente gentile, si rivolse al giovane sorridendo. In quel preciso istante, il bimbo farfugliò qualche cosa, allungando una manina e tendendosi verso lo scaffale accanto alla vetrina, quello dove Audrey, solo il giorno prima, aveva sistemato con grazia colori a cera e album per colorare.  
Audrey non si preoccupò troppo: il bimbo era ben fissato alle cinghie del passeggino, e il passeggino era ad almeno un metro e mezzo da ogni scaffale. Quei due ragazzi erano davvero in gamba, doveva ammetterlo.  
Audrey, con un movimento di polso preciso, terminò di arricciare il nastro rosso che completava il pacchetto regalo del modellino, e si affrettò ad infilare pacchetto e biglietto di auguri in un ampio sacchetto di plastica con il logo della cartoleria, per proteggere gli acquisti dalla neve mista a pioggia che aveva iniziato a cadere copiosa, quando il bimbo emise un altro urletto divertito.  
Ci fu un tonfo, e quando Audrey alzò gli occhi, l’espositore con i colori e gli album era completamente vuoto: il linoleum azzurro della cartoleria era ricoperto di pastelli a cera che rotolavano in ogni direzione, mentre gli album, evidentemente al centro di qualche corrente d’aria che Audrey non aveva mai notato, sembravano sfogliati da una mano invisibile.  
Il bimbo rideva, la ragazza coi capelli rossi lo rimproverava, e il ragazzo in piedi davanti alla cassa prese a scusarsi più e più volte.  
“Non… non importa, l’ho sistemato ieri, probabilmente ho fissato male qualcosa…”  
Ma Audrey era certa di aver sistemato tutto al meglio, su quell’espositore. Era una persona precisa e ordinata, lo era sempre stata, e ancora di più lo era sul lavoro, nonostante il tempo che perdeva fra le parole di Keats. Non capiva come fosse possibile che tutte le scatole e tutti gli album fossero finiti per terra, soprattutto quando le protezioni di plastica trasparente che servivano a fissare al meglio la merce erano ancora tutte al proprio posto.  
Trattenendo a stento un tremito nelle mani – era davvero così grave la situazione nella sua testa? – Audrey uscì dal suo rifugio dietro il bancone, pronta a risistemare tutto.  
Pregò che almeno qualche scatola di colori fosse rimasta intatta – i signori Snell erano brave persone, certo, ma erano attente anche al centesimo, e Audrey non aveva proprio voglia di dover rimborsare un intero espositore di colori.  
Si chinò sugli album e notò, con suo sommo orrore, che la maggior parte dei disegni erano pasticciati con strisciate di vari colori, come se fossero passati tra le mani di un bambino molto piccolo. Ma non era possibile, che diamine! Ieri mattina quegli album erano ancora perfetti, e Audrey, per quanto fosse piuttosto distratta negli ultimi mesi, di certo non si sarebbe mai distratta così tanto da lasciare che un bambino le pasticciasse mezzo negozio sotto il naso. Ci sarebbero volute delle ore per ridurre tutti gli album a quel modo, e Audrey non era nemmeno certa che ci fossero dei bambini che avessero passato così tanto tempo in negozio, sorvegliati o meno.  
I due ragazzi si chinarono accanto a lei, cercando di aiutarla a radunare album e colori, e Audrey, guardando il disastro ai suoi piedi, sentì un improvviso groppo salire a chiuderle la gola.  
“Faccio io, non vi preoccupate…”  
Audrey avrebbe voluto essere più aspra, convincere quei due ragazzi ad andarsene, lasciarla sola con quella crisi di pianto che sentiva arrivare, inesorabile. No, quella giornata era già un disastro, non aveva proprio bisogno di lasciarsi andare ad una crisi isterica davanti a due clienti.  
Cercando di controllarsi quanto bastava per terminare il suo lavoro e guardare i tre uscire, lasciandola sola con tutto il nervosismo accumulato negli scorsi mesi, Audrey alzò gli occhi in tempo per vedere il faccino sorridente del bambino mentre quello si portava alla bocca un pastello a cera turchese.  
“No, fermo, tesoro, guarda che ti fa male…”, mormorò Audrey, e poi, _accadde_.  
Accadde che Audrey si rese conto che il bambino, legato com’era su un passeggino lontano dagli espositori, non avrebbe mai potuto mettere le mani su quei pastelli.  
E accadde che il bambino le sorrise, un sorriso tutto guanciotte rosee, e sollevò il pastello a cera, tendendolo verso di lei. Con quel movimento il suo cappellino, che era evidentemente stato comprato pensando alla sua crescita, perché gli stava un po’ largo, scivolò di lato, rivelando un ciuffo di capelli della stessa identica, precisa, spiccicata sfumatura di turchese del pastello che il piccolo teneva tra le mani.  
Audrey scivolò di lato, trattenendo a stento un urlo.  
Forse sua sorella aveva ragione, forse una visita da un bravo psichiatra le serviva per davvero.  
Era impazzita, non potevano esserci altre soluzioni.  
Cercando di rialzarsi di scatto, incurante di quello che i due ragazzi avrebbero potuto pensare di lei, Audrey dimenticò i suoi tacchi alti, scivolò, perse una scarpa, avvertì una torsione spiacevole alla caviglia sinistra e cadde in avanti, aggrappandosi a una scatola di matite dalla mina morbida, che cadde a terra in un tintinnare quasi piacevole. La suola liscia dell’unica scarpa che le era rimasta calpestò una matita rotonda, e Audrey non cercò nemmeno di mantenere l’equilibrio.  
Il dolore esplose nella sua testa come un fiore colorato, una medusa dai filamenti elettrici che lanciavano scariche di freddo acuto nel suo gomito, e c’era quel pulsare, quel pulsare caldo e umido nelle sue tempie…  
Era buio, ed era luce, e il bambino non rideva più, ma i suoi genitori le puntavano contro due matite lunghe e scure come se si trattasse di un’arma.  
Non se le ricordava, quelle matite tanto lunghe: e dire che i prezzi di tutta la merce nuova li aveva inseriti proprio lei…  
Le venne da ridere: eccola qui, Audrey Lucille Stanford, erede della Stanford &Mullighan, migliore studentessa del suo corso, la perfetta fidanzatina del perfetto Philip Simpson. Eccola, Audrey Lucille Stanford: _la ragazza che era impazzita._  
Le venne da ridere, e vide i volti preoccupati di quei due ragazzi chini sul suo, mentre continuavano a puntarle in faccia quelle buffe stecchette di legno, e le agitavano, e dicevano parole che lei non riusciva a sentire.  
E poi venne il buio, caldo e piacevole, dove non c’era dolore, e non c’era follia, non c’era un futuro da deludere, e non c’era nemmeno Audrey.  


***

  
Percy si premette a lungo le dita sulle palpebre, disegnando lievi movimenti circolari e lasciandosi abbagliare da quelle esplosioni elettriche impresse nella sua retina.  
Avrebbe voluto gridare, ecco cosa avrebbe voluto fare.  
Gridare contro la boccetta d’inchiostro che si era appena rovesciata su una relazione appena conclusa, gridare contro la pila disordinata di documenti che ogni mattina sembrava aumentare, a dispetto di tutte le ore che trascorreva seduto a quella maledetta scrivania, urlare contro la sensazione di essere soltanto un ingranaggio coperto di sabbia in un orologio rotto.  
Un fastidioso borbottio allo stomaco gli ricordò che aveva saltato la pausa pranzo, _di nuovo_. Senza aprire gli occhi, allungò una mano incerta, trovò il secondo cassetto della sua scrivania e vi frugò dentro. Fra piume di riserva e rotoli ancora sigillati di pergamena, toccò il bordo tagliente della confezione di una Cioccorana. Doveva essere lì da almeno tre mesi: era rimasta in quel cassetto per le emergenze – a lui nemmeno piaceva, il cioccolato – e quella era decisamente un’emergenza: ormai la mensa del Ministero doveva essere chiusa, e non poteva correre il rischio di farsi vedere dal suo capo, il signor Newbold, neo-nominato direttore dell’Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia, intento a perdere tempo in caffetteria quando non era ancora passata un’ora dalla fine della pausa pranzo. Lo avrebbe certo preso per uno scansafatiche svogliato, e questo Percy non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
Aprire la confezione di una cioccorana senza rimettersi gli occhiali fu un grave errore: quella maledetta ranocchia di cioccolato passò esattamente in mezzo alle sue mani tese, spiccò un balzo e atterrò sulla pila di documenti alla sua sinistra, provocando un gran svolazzare di fogli in ogni direzione. Percy balzò in piedi, il suo ginocchio urtò dolorosamente contro lo spigolo vivo della scrivania, imprecò e si gettò alla rincorsa dei documenti impazziti.  
Nel frattempo la cioccorana fuggitiva ebbe la brillante pensata di atterrare con un sibilo sinistro proprio sulla fiamma della candela posata sulla sua scrivania, sciogliendosi in una pozza di cioccolato fuso che andò a imbrattare il primo paragrafo della relazione, l’unica parte del lavoro che si sarebbe potuto salvare.  
“Oh, per tutti i Girilacchi!” si ritrovò a sibilare Percy, mentre un imperioso bussare alla porta del suo ufficio andava ad aggiungere irritazione all’irritazione.  
“Avanti!” gridò, appellando alla meno peggio di documenti caduti e gettando nel cestino della carta straccia la relazione ormai da buttare.  
Joseph Baxton, il coordinatore del Comitato Scuse ai Babbani, si infilò con noncuranza nell’ufficio di Percy, sorridendo sornione alla confusione che regnava ovunque e sventolando un cartoncino di un violetto acceso.  
“Weasley, proprio l’uomo che cercavo!” esordì Baxton, aprendosi in un sorriso in grado di mostrare tutti i suoi candidi denti.  
Percy si sforzò di non fargli notare che in quell’ufficio c’era soltanto lui, dunque era ovvio che Baxton lo avrebbe trovato, aprendo quella porta.  
“Signor Baxton, che piacere! La relazione sul crollo del ponte del luglio del ’96 è quasi pronta, la troverà sulla sua scrivania entro domani mattina, volevo solo ricontrollare alcune dichiarazioni dell’allora Ministro…”  
Baxton lo interruppe con un gesto svogliato della mano, accomodandosi con fare annoiato sulla poltrona alla scrivania di Percy, mentre quest’ultimo cercava di spingere più a fondo la relazione rovinata nel cestino della carta, senza dare nell’occhio.  
“Lascia perdere la relazione, devo chiederti un favore, Weasley”.  
L’uomo prese a sventolare il cartoncino violetto sotto il naso di Percy, con la stessa espressione di un uomo che stesse offrendo una caramella particolarmente gustosa a un bambino.  
“Sai che cosa ho qui?”  
Percy scrollò le spalle.  
“Questa è la richiesta di una giovane recluta Auror di poter effettuare un incantesimo di memoria su un babbano che ha assistito a una piccola manifestazione di magia”.  
Percy non capiva dove Baxton volesse arrivare: il Comitato Scuse ai Babbani vedeva ogni giorni situazioni del genere, in cui gli Auror o altri membri del Ministero intervenivano senza attendere l’arrivo di una squadra del Comitato per ristabilire l’ordine e preservare lo Statuto Internazionale di Segretezza. Il Comitato doveva solo stilare una breve relazione sull’incidente, ma si limitava ad intervenire in casi particolarmente gravi.  
“Ecco, Weasley, in questo caso preferirei mandare un uomo sul posto, e vorrei che quell’uomo fossi tu”.  
A Percy quasi cadde di mano la piuma: lui? E che cosa centrava lui con il Comitato Scuse ai Babbani? Era anche lui un dipendente del Dipartimento per l’Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia, ma questo significava ben poco. Oltretutto, la sua era un’assunzione puramente formale, in quanto in realtà, in tempo di pace, si era occupato soprattutto di collaborare con il neonato Comitato per la Riabilitazione della Verità Storica, impegnandosi per ricostruire il corretto svolgimento dei fatti che avevano coinvolto maghi e babbani durante la guerra. Il decreto legislativo che avrebbe reso il Comitato un Dipartimento vero e proprio sarebbe stato varato a giorni, e Percy sperava di poter cominciare una vera carriera in quell’ambito.  
Baxton rise, vedendo l’espressione confusa di Percy.  
“Ho già parlato con Mr. Newbold, che è d’accordo nel ritenerti la persona adatta a questo compito”.  
“Be’, allora… insomma, se ritenete che io… ma… di cosa si tratta, esattamente?”  
Baxton sorrise ancora di più, confermando l’idea che Percy si era fatto di lui: un uomo che lavorava per divertimento, non per necessità, convinto che anche il resto del Ministero si trovasse in ufficio per puro piacere personale.  
“Oh, è un caso molto semplice: la babbana coinvolta ha riportato lievi ferite che l’hanno confusa abbastanza da necessitare solo un incantesimo di memoria molto blando”.  
Baxton fece una pausa teatrale, accarezzandosi la folta barba fulva.  
“La cosa che credo potresti trovare estremamente interessante, Weasley, è che la recluta Auror che ha inviato la richiesta è Harry Potter, e il luogo in cui si trova la babbana è un’abitazione conosciuta come “la Tana”, a Ottery St. Catchpole, nel Devon”.  
Percy quasi cadde dalla sedia: che cosa diavolo era successo perché Harry Potter avesse portato una babbana da Obliviare alla Tana?  
“Sei convinto che sia un lavoro per te, Weasley? Devi solo controllare che la babbana sia Obliviata a dovere, mettere un paio di firme in fondo a un mucchio di scartoffie, e poi puoi anche restare a casa… Mr. Newbold è convinto che qualche ora di riposo ti farebbe bene”.  
Percy si pietrificò.  
Quello era per caso un modo gentile per dirgli che stava lavorando male? Per fargli capire che avrebbe fatto meglio a cambiare modo di fare?  
“Io… no, io penso di poter tornare, non credo ci metterò molto”.  
Il sorriso sul volto di Baxton, per la prima volta, si trasformò in un sorriso gentile, quasi paterno.  
“Riposati, ragazzo. Mr. Newbold è molto contento di te, ma non vuole vedere un suo zelante dipendente finire ricoverato al San Mungo con un esaurimento nervoso da troppo lavoro”.  
Sentendo nominare il San Mungo, Percy fu scosso da un brivido gelido.  
“Vai a casa, sistema quello che devi sistemare, mandaci un gufo e fai un po’ di compagnia a tua madre. Ve lo meritate”.  
Fu con un po’ di apprensione che Percy bussò alla porta di casa dei suoi genitori, ma di certo non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovarsi davanti ad una scena del genere.  
Harry e Ginny, con un’espressione colpevole da ragazzini pescati con le mani nella marmellata, gli fecero cenno di seguirlo in cucina, mormorando qualcosa che assomigliò molto a _“non è colpa nostra se la mamma gli ha fatto un cappello troppo grande”_ e “_Andromeda aveva detto che potevamo portarlo a fare un giro!”_  
Quello che Percy non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare, invece, fu lo spettacolo che riempiva il divano del salotto.  
Sedute vicine, intente a chiacchierare amabilmente come due vecchie amiche mentre sorseggiavano una tazza di tè, c’erano sua madre e… e Audrey.  
Audrey, quella stessa ragazza che a Natale aveva offerto a lui e Charlie quei biscotti tanto buoni. Percy ricordava bene il suo viso dolce e i suoi riccioli color cioccolato.  
Audrey ora sorrideva, un sorriso lieve e leggermente assente, le gambe tenute al caldo da una coperta a quadrotti colorati, e teneva sulle ginocchia il piccolo Teddy Lupin, passandogli distrattamente le dita fra i capelli del suo amato turchese.  
Quando lo vide, Audrey alzò su di lui i suoi begli occhi scuri, e con una vocina appena un po’ sorpresa, domandò:  
“Oh, è lui il dottore? È stato davvero velocissimo!”  
Ad un impercettibile cenno affermativo di sua madre, Percy si ritrovò ad annuire a sua volta, assecondando le parole di Audrey, per poi voltarsi verso Harry, e sibilare:  
“Si può sapere che cosa avete combinato?”  
Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle, e attirò Percy in cucina.  
“Ma niente, è stato un incidente! Io e Ginny siamo andati in paese per cercare un regalo per tuo padre, e abbiamo portato Teddy con noi. Lui ha fatto una magia involontaria, la commessa si è spaventata, è caduta e ha battuto la testa”.  
Questo, secondo Percy, non spiegava minimamente perché una ragazza babbana se ne stesse tranquilla nel loro salotto, giocando con un bimbo dai capelli azzurri.  
“Ma siete matti? Portare un _metamorfomago_ che non si sa controllare in mezzo ai babbani? Non è stato un incidente, è stata un’imprudenza bella e buona! Sei quasi un Auror, Harry, dovresti sapere quali sono i protocolli con i bambini dotati di poteri particolarmente evidenti!”  
Harry si rabbuiò appena, e ribadì, stizzito:  
“E infatti aveva il cappello! Santo cielo, Percy, che cosa vuoi fare, fare rapporto in Accademia?”  
Tecnicamente, Percy avrebbe potuto farlo. Era importante che un aspirante Auror non compisse gesti sciocchi che potessero attirare l’attenzione dei babbani sul loro mondo.  
“No, ovvio che non voglio farlo. Ma devi fare attenzione, perché…”  
“Vogliamo rimandare a casa questa ragazza o no?”  
Lo interruppe bruscamente Harry, scocciato.  
Audrey, giusto. La cosa importante era assicurarsi che Audrey stesse bene, riportarla a casa e rimuovere dalla sua mente ogni traccia di quella mattinata.  
“Allora, ha picchiato la testa… sta bene?”  
Harry si strinse nelle spalle, pensieroso.  
“Non ne sono sicuro. O meglio” si affrettò ad aggiungere, vedendo l’espressione tesa sul viso di Percy “tua mamma le ha sistemato la caviglia e il braccio, mentre era svenuta, e le ha dato una pozione per il mal di testa, ma è un po’ strana…”  
Percy era preoccupato: non si scherza con un trauma cranico.  
“Non so, è come se credesse di essere impazzita, ma non è per niente turbata da quello che ha visto”.  
Questo, ovviamente, era per loro un fattore positivo. Un babbano in preda al panico era sempre più complesso da gestire di una ragazza mite che accettava l’incredibile con la semplicità di un bambino. Tuttavia, il fatto che avesse picchiato la testa era un problema: la cosa più semplice sarebbe stata riportare Audrey a casa e cancellarle completamente la memoria, sostituendola con un ricordo fittizio di una giornata assolutamente tranquilla. Eppure, sarebbe stato meglio che lei fosse consapevole di aver picchiato la testa, così da agire tempestivamente nel caso si fosse sentita male in serata o il giorno seguente.  
“D’accordo. Potremmo modificarle la memoria in maniera che lei creda solo di essere caduta, di aver perso i sensi e di essere stata soccorsa da te e Ginny. La cosa migliore sarebbe accompagnarla a casa e aspettare che chiami una _intubanza_, forse dovrebbe andare in ospedale”.  
Harry, inaspettatamente, scoppiò a ridere. Davanti all’espressione un po’ scocciata di Percy, il giovane si affrettò a spiegare:  
“Si dice _ambulanza_, non _intubanza_”.  
Quando tornarono in cucina, trovarono Audrey intenta a ridacchiare, divertita. Un grosso gufo dalla livrea color sabbia era appollaiato sullo schienale del divano, e lei lo osservava con gli occhi sgranati.  
“Tesoro, questo è per te”, disse Molly, allungando a Percy un pezzetto di pergamena strappato.  
“Weasley, mi duole rimangiarmi così la parola, ma non puoi prenderti il resto del pomeriggio libero. Sistema la babbana e torna in ufficio, è urgente.  
Baxton”.  
Percy si sentì avvampare: che Baxton avesse trovato i resti della relazione rovinata? Non provava una particolare stima per Baxton, ma era pur sempre un uomo che ricopriva una carica importante, non voleva rischiare di attirarsi la sua antipatia.  
“Ma pensa, e io che credevo si usassero i piccioni, per spedire messaggi…”  
Audrey era stupita, ma d’uno stupore lieve, non paragonabile ad una donna che avesse appena visto qualcosa di incredibile.  
“Sì, ecco, ehm, Audrey, giusto?”  
La ragazza annuì, per nulla sorpresa che Percy conoscesse il suo nome.  
“Dottore, siete tutti molto gentili, qui, ma io credo di dover tornare a casa. Mia madre dovrebbe essere rientrata, può parlare con lei, se la situazione è tanto grave”.  
Di nuovo, non c’era traccia di preoccupazione sul suo viso morbido.  
Percy decise di assecondare quella condiscendenza: non aveva voglia di affrontare una situazione complessa, con urla e strepiti e una Audrey spaventata.  
“Va bene, Audrey. No, sono certo che la situazione non sia per nulla grave, non preoccuparti. Te la senti di camminare?”  
Old Spring non era poi così lontano dalla Tana, e Percy sospettava che trasportare Audrey con una Materializzazione Congiunta avrebbe soltanto peggiorato la situazione.  
La ragazza annuì docilmente, porse Teddy Lupin a Molly e si alzò in piedi, pronta ad andare.  
“Oh, ottimo. Allora… allora andiamo. Harry, mi occuperò di… di rimuovere quel che c’è da rimuovere,e poi tonerò in ufficio: posso fare rapporto io, tu goditi gli ultimi giorni di vacanza prima che le lezioni ricomincino”.  
Harry annuì, grato, e porse ad Audrey il suo cappotto, che qualcuno doveva aver avuto il buon senso di riportare a casa dal negozio.  
“Sa, dottore, forse non glielo dovrei dire, perché immagino che questo aggravi soltanto la mia situazione, ma non credo di aver voglia di guarire”.  
Audrey – che indossava un paio di vecchie scarpe da ginnastica di Ginny, che le andavano soltanto un po’ larghe – e Percy avevano camminato lentamente per qualche minuto, cercando di non scivolare sui mucchi di neve semisciolta che sporcavano i bordi del sentiero.  
Audrey aveva parlato all’improvviso, a voce bassa, guardando fisso davanti a sé. Eppure, quando Percy si voltò a rubare un’immagine del suo viso, si accorse che le sue labbra erano piegate in un leggero sorriso.  
“Come scusa?”  
“Be’”, arrossì Audrey, sistemandosi con cura un ricciolo dietro l’orecchio “credevo che avere un esaurimento nervoso fosse orribile, e in effetti non posso dire di essere stata molto felice, negli ultimi mesi, ma oggi…” la ragazza si strinse nelle spalle, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Oggi mi sono sentita libera. E serena. Come se tutto quello che ho fatto sino ad ora finalmente avesse una giustificazione: non so, negli ultimi tre mesi ho vissuto costantemente con il senso di colpa di aver deluso chiunque mi volesse bene, ma ora… non importa più, no, perché ho visto un bambino dipingere con il pensiero e cambiare colore di capelli, quindi aver buttato via cinque anni di università e una proposta di matrimonio non sembra poi tanto grave…”  
Percy si rese conto che quella era la prima volta che sentiva Audrey pronunciare un discorso più lungo di qualche manciata di parole. Aveva una bella voce, Audrey, una voce sottile e musicale, che seguiva il suo discorso irruento come un arpeggio armonico.  
“Ma immagino che stia dicendo cose senza senso, per lei”, concluse Audrey, chinando piano la testa da un lato.  
E Percy avrebbe voluto rispondere che invece quello che lei diceva aveva perfettamente senso, perché Percy sapeva fin troppo bene cosa significasse convivere con quel senso di colpa, e forse era solo Audrey a non capire che nessuna delle azioni da lei commesse avevano davvero importanza.  
E al tempo stesso Percy non capiva, perché non c’erano giustificazioni, per lui. Non c’erano, e non ci sarebbero mai state, nonostante tutto quello che avrebbe potuto fare.  
“Credo che tu sia troppo dura con te stessa”, si limitò a mormorare Percy, cercando di scacciare il sapore acido del senso di colpa che gli corrodeva lo stomaco.  
“E invece no… la verità è che ho sempre mentito. Sempre. Non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dire che odiavo studiare Legge, anche se l’ho capito dopo due settimane di corsi. E non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dire a Philip che gli volevo bene, certo che gli volevo bene, ma che non lo amavo, e forse non lo avevo mai amato… sono solo esplosa, troppi anni dopo, e ho distrutto le sue certezze, e quelle dei miei genitori”.  
Chi fosse Philip, Percy proprio non lo sapeva. E nemmeno gli importava, ormai, perché la casetta di mattoni rossi dove viveva Audrey era ormai visibile in fondo al sentiero, e se anche Percy avesse voluto continuare a parlare con lei, ad ascoltare quella voce tanto musicale da accarezzargli le orecchie con una dolcezza che raramente aveva udito, ormai era troppo tardi.  
Percy rallentò il passo, stringendo le dita attorno all’impugnatura della bacchetta. Non appena Audrey fu di qualche passo davanti a lui, Percy fece un profondo respiro, concentrandosi su quale fosse la versione di quella mattinata che Audrey avrebbe dovuto ricordare. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, decise di non cancellare la loro conversazione.  
“Obliviate!” sussurrò, e subito si affrettò a raggiungere Audrey, che gli regalò uno sguardo confuso e stupito.  
“Ti senti bene?” chiese lui, ansioso, e solo dopo un istante di incertezza la giovane annuì.  
“Sono solo… un po’ confusa, credo”.  
Audrey si portò una mano alla testa, scuotendola piano.  
“Ti ho davvero chiamato dottore?”  
Percy si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, scuotendo la testa.  
“Non ti preoccupare. Stai a riposo, e se dovessi continuare a sentirti confusa, chiamalo per davvero, un dottore”.  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
_Note:  
So che la leggerezza, il cambio di tono, e l'apparente indifferenza di Percy per quanto accaduto nello scorso capitolo potrebbero sembrare fuori luogo, ma già nel prossimo capitolo cercherò di allargare un pochino la prospettiva su alcune situazioni, e spero che a quel punto il suo comportamento, invece che indifferente, vi sembri legittimo.  
So che al momento la narrazione sembra molto frammentaria, ma spero di riuscire a unire tutti i piani e le tematiche in un quadro sensato._


	4. Ricami

_Capitolo 3_   
** _Ricami_ **

  
  
  
Percy non si era reso conto di quanto avesse pregustato quelle poche ore di libertà che Mr. Baxton gli aveva fatto presagire: quando Audrey si era lentamente richiusa la porta di casa alle spalle, l’impulso di fingere che il lavoro avesse richiesto più tempo del previsto fu così forte che per un attimo Percy si prefigurò un lungo bagno caldo, lontano dall’atmosfera polverosa e tesa del suo ufficio, e poi una serata disteso sul divano, con le gambe allungate davanti a sé e un bicchiere di sidro fra le mani.  
Fu solo un attimo, però: non appena Percy si fu allontanato abbastanza dalla casa di Audrey, il senso del dovere ebbe la meglio; si concentrò sull’atrio del Ministero, e dopo un istante di buio soffocante si ritrovò a percorrere i corridoi affollati da maghi e streghe pronti a lasciarsi alle spalle una lunga giornata di lavoro.  
  
Quando cercò di accedere all’ufficio di Mr. Baxton, venne fermato dal suo giovane segretario, un ragazzetto svogliato e sempre pronto a scaricare i propri compiti su qualcun altro:  
“Mr. Baxton è già andato a casa. Ha lasciato detto che si prenderà una settimana di ferie per andare a vedere l’aurora boreale, dunque tutte le scadenze sono posticipate al venti di gennaio”.  
Percy avrebbe voluto imprecare: era proprio da persone meschine richiamarlo in ufficio solo dopo essersi preso una settimana di ferie assolutamente inopportuna.  
Percy percorse a grandi passi arrabbiati il corridoio che portava al suo ufficio, deciso almeno a mettere mano a quella benedetta relazione sul crollo del ponte – a dispetto di quanto lasciato detto da Baxton, era comunque necessario che quella relazione venisse completata in tempi brevi.   
Spalancò la porta del suo ufficio con un gesto rabbioso, ma quando i suoi occhi si posarono sulla scrivania al centro della piccola stanza, il suo cuore saltò un paio di battiti, e certo sarebbe caduto, se non si fosse aggrappato con tutte le sue forze alla maniglia della porta.  
Avvolta in un mantello di tre taglie più grandi, c’era la figura smagrita di una giovane donna. Una giovane donna alta, dal viso sciupato, la pelle tesa all’inverosimile su un’ossatura spigolosa. La sua carnagione, che un tempo aveva avuto una bella sfumatura olivastra, ora era terrea, e gli occhi affondavano in ombre scure che davano a quel viso un’aria malsana. Ma erano occhi grandi, di un azzurro tanto limpido e luminoso che Percy, nonostante i chili persi e quell’aria smarrita, avrebbe sempre riconosciuto.  
“Scusa se sono venuta qui… non sapevo dove altro andare. La mia casa…”  
La voce della ragazza si spezzò, mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime. Sentire la sua voce, quella voce che Percy aveva temuto non avrebbe udito mai più, sembrò far scattare qualche cosa. Percy si gettò in avanti, afferrò le mani tremanti della giovane – mani fredde, che continuarono a tremare anche strette fra le sue – e, senza smettere di fissare incredulo quegli occhi spaventati, sussurrò:  
“Sei viva, grazie a Morgana!”  
Penelope Clearwater, di cui nessuno ormai aveva notizie da più di un anno, era viva, e singhiozzava piano sul petto del suo ex fidanzato.  


***

  
Percy non si era mai considerato un ragazzino solitario: non potevi esserlo, non quando eri nato dopo due fratelli, e ne avevi visti venire al mondo altri quattro. Le sue giornate erano scandite dai giochi dei più piccoli, a cui si prestava mal volentieri, e dai giochi con Bill e Charlie, a cui veniva ammesso con un po' di riluttanza. C’erano battibecchi, tanti, per cercare di sottrarsi alle faccende di casa in cui la loro madre li impegnava con una determinazione indefessa, e c’erano i momenti in cui Percy detestava non avere mai un attimo per sé, mai un po’ di pace, mai il tempo per stare solo e badare ai fatti propri. Ma, tutto sommato, Percy non era mai riuscito a immaginare la sua vita senza la compagnia ingombrante dei suoi fratelli.  
Arrivato a Hogwarts, aveva continuato a condividere tempi e spazi con i suoi coetanei, e nemmeno allora si sarebbe detto un ragazzino solitario. Pranzava con i suoi compagni di Casa, studiava con loro, e questo era sufficiente: poco importava che con nessuno di loro avesse mai avuto una conversazione personale. Poco importava che gli altri ragazzi ridessero dei suoi modi di fare e dei paroloni con cui si riempiva la bocca: i professori lo apprezzavano, e tanto bastava. O almeno, questo era ciò che continuava a ripetersi, fingendo che non gli importasse di non avere nessuno che gli tenesse il posto durante le lezioni, fingendo che non gli importasse se, qualche volta, le ore che passava sui libri ad approfondire argomenti extra curricolari fossero dettate anche dalla voglia di impegnare in qualche modo il tempo che altrimenti avrebbe trascorso da solo.  
Penelope Clearwater era sempre stata ai margini delle sue giornate di studente modello: una ragazzina alta e a modo, giudiziosa, studentessa brillante e pronta a illuminarsi tutta di soddisfazione ad ogni buon voto. Penelope aveva il sorriso svelto e lo sguardo vivace, e uno spirito competitivo che presto la spinse a ingaggiare con Percy un confronto amichevole ad ogni compito in classe, decisa a portare alla Casa di Priscilla il maggior numero di “Eccezionale”. La competizione si trasformò in fretta in complicità, e i due si ritrovarono spesso a studiare insieme. A studiare, e a condividere di nascosto uno Zuccotto di Zucca – _“E se la Pince ci scopre?” “Oh, Perce, fai il Grifondoro per una volta!”._  
Penelope era stata la sua prima vera amica: la prima a passare del tempo con lui non per necessità, ma per piacere. La prima a non ridere davanti alla sua confessione di voler, un giorno, diventare Ministro della Magia, rispondendogli invece tutta seria che avrebbe dovuto impegnarsi moltissimo, ma che lei aveva piena fiducia nel suo talento. La prima – e l’unica, in effetti – a fargli dimenticare l’orario del coprifuoco, quando in primavera passeggiavano nel parco del castello dopo cena.   
Penelope era stata sua amica, innanzitutto sua amica, prima di rubargli un bacio impacciato durante l’ultima uscita a Hogsmeade del loro quinto anno.   
Erano cresciuti assieme, scorgendo nei gesti l’uno dell’altra i cambiamenti dell’adolescenza, scoprendo tra loro un imbarazzo tutto nuovo, e imparando a distruggerlo una carezza alla volta.   
Era stata una passione tiepida, la loro: si volevano bene da troppo tempo per gettarsi nei tumulti inquieti delle relazioni adolescenziali, e così avevano finito per vivere la loro storia con una serietà eccessiva.  
Quando si erano diplomati e tutti avevano iniziato a credere che davanti a loro si aprisse un roseo futuro insieme, la passione tra loro si era ormai ridotta ad un lumicino fioco. Era l’abitudine a tenerli uniti, e l’abitudine li aveva lentamente logorati, rendendoli suscettibili e insofferenti.   
Penelope aveva cominciato a mal tollerare il tempo che Percy trascorreva al lavoro, dimenticandosi dei loro appuntamenti o presentandosi in ritardo e distratto. Percy, dal canto suo, non riusciva a capire perché Penelope, con la mente brillante che si ritrovava, si accontentasse di un tirocinio mal pagato e con inesistenti prospettive di crescita presso la Casa di Riposo per Streghe e Stregoni Oldbones, a Cardiff. Il rapporto tra di loro si fece sempre più teso, e si incrinò irreparabilmente quando il Ministero, in seguito alla Battaglia dell’Ufficio Misteri, dovette ipocritamente rinnegare tutto ciò che aveva sempre sostenuto riguardo al ritorno di Lord Voldemort. Penelope, disgustata da una simile manifestazione di ipocrisia, avrebbe voluto che Percy smettesse di comportarsi da cane servile con quella manica di bugiardi, e Percy l’accusò di essere uguale alla sua famiglia, inetta e priva di ambizione, una persona che nella vita non avrebbe mai combinato niente, pronta a sacrificare ogni senso pratico in nome di ideali vuoti.   
Non si erano rivolti la parola per settimane, e quando Penelope aveva cercato di ristabilire un contatto, Percy, orgoglioso e spaventato, l’aveva respinta. La verità era che una parte di lui sapeva che Penny aveva ragione, che lei lo conosceva troppo bene, e sapeva benissimo che la sua era una visione lucida e sincera. E Percy non aveva il coraggio di ascoltarla.  
  
La loro relazione si interruppe bruscamente, e la guerra distrusse ogni occasione di chiarimento. C’erano cose più importanti, molto più importanti di una storia d’amore finita. Percy, incastrato com’era nella sua posizione al Ministero, viveva sull’orlo di un baratro: restare, e fingere di appoggiare un Ministero in cui ormai non credeva più neanche lui, era l’unico modo per restare in vita. Poteva anche aver troncato ogni rapporto con la sua famiglia, ma lui restava pur sempre un Weasley: distaccarsi da un Ministero sempre più corrotto avrebbe significato attirare su di sé le ire dei sostenitori di Voldemort, che lo avrebbero usato per cercare di arrivare alla sua famiglia. O avrebbero usato la sua famiglia per arrivare a lui.   
Erano stati mesi terribili, quelli, mesi in cui era stato costretto a prendere parte alla commedia dell’orrore, cercando di mantenere la testa fuori da quell’oceano di disperazione e di compiere piccoli gesti per ricordare a sé stesso che no, lui non era come loro.  
Lui non era come il Ministero.  
Ma quei gesti non erano mai sufficienti: non aveva il coraggio di rischiare per davvero, e si limitava, quando ne aveva la possibilità, a falsificare qualche atto, a cancellare un nome qui e uno lì dalle liste di proscrizione dei Nati Babbani, a inviare messaggi anonimi e intimidatori alle persone nel mirino delle indagini, sperando che questo fosse sufficiente a spaventarle e convincerle a lasciare il Paese prima che i Mangiamorte o gli impiegati del Ministero – la differenza era davvero sottile, ormai – arrivassero a loro.   
Quando però aveva letto il nome di Penelope e Leda Clearwater fra quelli dei Nati Babbani che si sarebbero dovuti presentare ad un processo per giustificare il loro possesso di bacchetta, aveva commesso un’imprudenza. Lui e Penelope potevano anche essersi lasciati prendendosi a male parole, ma non si sarebbe mai perdonato se non le avesse offerto aiuto in una situazione del genere. Oppresso dal senso di colpa per non aver mai rivolto neanche un pensiero alla sicurezza della sua ex fidanzata, si era precipitato all’appartamentino di Cardiff dove Penelope aveva abitato negli ultimi mesi della loro relazione.   
Lo trovò vuoto, freddo, chiaramente abbandonato.   
Alla clinica Oldbones una dottoressa dall’aria sospettosa gli disse solo che Penelope Clearwater non lavorava più per loro, non aveva idea di dove fosse o che cosa facesse, e non aveva tempo da perdere con dipendenti ministeriali impiccioni.   
Infine, Percy si era risolto a far visita ai signori Clearwater: la casa era protetta da incantesimi piuttosto deboli e Percy, che quella casa la conosceva bene, era riuscito a oltrepassarli con facilità. Leda, la primogenita dei Clearwater, lo aveva affrontato con la bacchetta spianata: non si fidava di lui, non si fidava di un uomo che aveva voltato le spalle a una famiglia notoriamente schierata contro Voldemort per restare accanto al Ministro che aveva permesso a tanti Nati Babbani di essere perseguitati, e sarebbe morta prima di dire a lui dove si trovasse Penelope. A nulla servirono i tentativi di Percy di convincerla che lui voleva solo aiutarle, perché erano in pericolo, e dovevano andarsene dall’Inghilterra il prima possibile. Leda non aveva esitato un istante a colpirlo con una Fattura che, per fortuna, lo colpì solo di striscio, spezzandogli il braccio destro con un colpo secco. A nulla valsero le suppliche di Percy che, dolorante e intontito, era stato costretto a desistere.   
Il mattino successivo, i signori Clearwater erano stati trovati privi di vita nella loro casa, uccisi, secondo i locali quotidiani babbani, dalle esalazioni di monossido di carbonio del loro impianto di riscaldamento. Di Leda Clearwater, invece, non c’era traccia, ma il suo nome era scomparso dalla lista dei Nati Babbani da porre sotto processo.  
Percy temeva che per Leda non ci fosse più niente da fare – se fosse fuggita, il suo nome sarebbe stato in cima alla lista dei ricercati – ma non smise mai di sperare di trovare Penny.   
Ma ogni traccia di Penelope Clearwater sembrava svanita nel nulla.   
  
Percy non aveva mai smesso di cercare Penelope, prima e dopo la Battaglia di Hogwarts. Aveva letto tutti gli annunci della Gazzetta del Profeta, che ogni settimana pubblicava le descrizioni di coloro che non potevano più pronunciare il proprio nome, nella speranza di riunire famiglie spezzate. Aveva chiesto favori ad amici e colleghi, implorando che durante gli interrogatori ai Mangiamorte prigionieri si indagasse anche sulla scomparsa di Penelope Clearwater, ma non era servito a nulla.  
Tre volte aveva visitato il San Mungo, rispondendo ad annunci che descrivevano donne che sembravano somigliare a Penelope e due volte era rimasto deluso.  
La terza volta, mentre avanzava lungo il corridoio del reparto Janus Thickey, aveva scorto adagiato sul letto un volto adombrato da lunghi capelli scuri, e il suo cuore aveva preso ad accelerare, preda dell’emozione. Ma la ragazza salvata da Azkaban non era la sua Penny, anche se le somigliava quasi come una goccia d’acqua. Quella era Leda Clearwater, la sorella maggiore di Penelope: la stessa donna che, forse, Percy aveva condannato ad una vita d’inferno, precipitandosi senza riflettere a casa sua, e forse aprendo la strada a qualcuno che avrebbe potuto tranquillamente seguirlo.   
Leda era traumatizzata, non mangiava e non parlava, ma Percy, che pure con lei non aveva mai stretto un grande rapporto, aveva cercato di andare a trovarla regolarmente, parlando con i Guaritori e preoccupandosi che avesse sempre abiti puliti e tutto ciò che potesse occorrerle. Percy aveva continuato a farle visita, sperando che questo lenisse almeno in parte il senso di colpa che minacciava di soffocarlo e sperando, con una porzione sempre più esigua e remota di cuore, che Leda prima o poi potesse guarire, e trovare la forza di parlare, svelando un indizio utile a scoprire che cosa fosse accaduto a sua sorella.  
  


***

  
La Penelope che uscì dalla piccola stanza da bagno dell’appartamento di Percy era per certi versi molto più simile alla ragazza che lui aveva conosciuto a scuola rispetto alla creatura che aveva incontrato nel suo ufficio, ma allo stesso tempo era così diversa dalla ragazzina allegra e spensierata che era stata da sembrare un’altra persona.  
Lei e Percy non s’erano scambiati che una manciata di parole nel tempo che avevano impiegato per lasciare il Ministero della Magia e approdare a casa di quest’ultimo, ed erano state tutte conversazioni di ordine meramente pratico.  
Ora Penelope, avvolta in un vecchio maglione di Percy, si avvicinò a passo incerto al tavolo della cucina, dove lui aveva preparato due tazze di tè molto forte e posato su un tovagliolino l’ultima fetta, ormai leggermente secca ai bordi, ma ancora gustosa, della torta che sua madre gli aveva preparato solo qualche giorno prima.  
Penelope si sedette con un movimento stanco, e fissò i suoi occhi chiari in quelli di Percy. Percy cercò di sorriderle, ma non ci riuscì: il viso della ragazza era emaciato, troppo emaciato, con gli occhi e i denti che sembravano sovrastare in maniera inquietante la struttura un tempo forte delle sue ossa, ora ridotte a quella che sembrava una costruzione precaria, che sarebbe crollata in pezzi alla prima carezza. C’era una luce malsana nei suoi occhi, una luce febbricitante, che parlava di privazioni e stenti.  
Non era rimasto quasi nulla del bel profilo aristocratico, quel profilo volitivo e importante che Percy aveva sempre pensato rimandasse alle origini del nome di Penelope. Non era più una regina greca dagli occhi chiari e luminosi come oasi nel deserto la giovane che avvolgeva le sue dita lunghe e troppo magre attorno al calore della tazza che aveva davanti.   
“I miei genitori sono morti, vero?”  
Il sussurro di Penny aveva la stessa asprezza di uno spuntone di ghiaccio. Era una domanda, ma il gelo con cui aveva parlato rendeva evidente che la risposta non era un mistero nemmeno per lei.   
Compiere quel piccolo movimento con il capo per accennare un’affermazione richiese a Percy molta più forza e determinazione di quanto avrebbe potuto immaginare.   
Il dolore colpì Penelope come un’onda, salendo piano a irrigidirle il viso, riempiendole gli occhi si uno strazio così intenso che Percy ebbe l’impressione di poterlo sfiorare.  
Non pianse, Penelope: strinse solo più forte la tazza, mentre le sue narici fremevano e il suo respiro si faceva un ansito roco.  
“Mi dispiace tanto, Penny…”  
Incerto su quale fosse il modo migliore di comportarsi, Percy allungò una mano, posandola sul polso sottile di Penelope. La ragazza non lo scacciò, né si abbandonò al suo tocco, né diede alcun segno di aver sentito le sue parole o di aver percepito quel tocco lieve.   
“E Leda?”  
Percy si sentì gelare. Penelope aveva appena saputo di aver perso entrambi i suoi genitori, come poteva ora spiegargli che sua sorella era viva, ma era come se non lo fosse più, e nessuno sapeva come fare per cercare di riportarla nel loro mondo? Non era Percy la persona giusta per portare questa notizia. Eppure, non c’era nessun altro: Penelope aveva pochi amici, a scuola, e li aveva quasi tutti persi di vista dopo il diploma. Non aveva altri parenti, e se ora si era rifugiata da Percy, era perché nella sua vita non c’era nessun altro. Di certo, Percy non poteva lasciare che a spiegarle la situazione fosse un freddo Guaritore. Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.   
Percy scelse di non giraci troppo attorno, e di essere sincero: non sapeva che cosa fosse successo a Penelope nell’ultimo anno, ma sapeva benissimo che la Penny di cui era stato innamorato non avrebbe mai sopportato che le venisse indorata una simile pillola.   
“Leda è stata torturata, e ha trascorso molto tempo in una Azkaban ormai fuori controllo. Non ha subìto il Bacio, ma le sue condizioni differiscono di poco da chi lo ha fatto. Non ha ancora ritrovato il senno, e i Guaritori non sanno se lo farà mai. Mi… mi dispiace, Penny, mi dispiace davvero”.  
Questa volta il dolore arrivò con un gemito roco, e Penelope si nascose il viso tra le mani, tremando.  
Il tremore continuò e continuò, e Percy, straziato da quella manifestazione di dolore, non seppe fare altro che alzarsi, raggiungere Penelope e stringerla delicatamente a sé.   
Penelope si lasciò stringere, e rimasero abbracciati a lungo, in un silenzio rotto solo dal crepitare del fuoco nel camino. Infine, con un movimento repentino, Penelope allontanò Percy da sé: stringeva le mani a coppa sotto il naso, raccogliendovi il lento gocciolare di un sottile rivolo di sangue caldo e rosso. Percy, atterrito, balzò indietro, annaspando fra i pochi oggetti che riempivano la sua cucina fino a riuscire a stringere fra le mani un canovaccio pulito.   
“Penny, ti senti male? Vuoi stenderti?”  
Crescere con quattro fratelli più piccoli non era bastato ad abituare Percy a mantenere il sangue freddo davanti a incidenti di natura fisica. C’era pure un motivo se Percy aveva deciso di lavorare in un ufficio, senza nemmeno prendere in considerazione la carriera da Guaritore.  
Penelope scosse lentamente il capo, premendosi sul viso il canovaccio bianco, e mormorò:  
“Potresti portarmi la mia borsa?”  
Felice di avere un’indicazione pratica da seguire, Percy balzò in piedi e si affrettò a recuperare la grossa borsa da viaggio che Penelope aveva lasciato ai piedi del divano in salotto.  
Fu con un moto d’orrore che Percy, tornando in cucina, si accorse di quanto pallida fosse Penelope, e di quanto sangue avesse impregnato il canovaccio.   
Penelope si alzò in piedi e, con una mano, prese a frugare nella sua borsa. Dopo un attimo, però, fattasi sempre più pallida, dovette sedersi, e con voce fioca mormorò:  
“Percy… per favore, c’è un sacchetto di pelle rossa con delle rune colorate, me lo cerchi? Mi gira la testa…”  
Lo sguardo di Penelope era più sfocato e febbricitante che mai.  
“Ma tu non stai bene! Ti porto in ospedale”, esclamò risoluto Percy, terrorizzato all’idea di perdere di nuovo Penelope proprio ora che l’aveva ritrovata.   
Ma la ragazza scosse piano la testa, lanciandogli un’occhiata decisa.  
“No. Il sacchetto, per favore”.  
Percy allora prese a gettare con poco riguardo sul tavolo della cucina i vestiti e i pochi oggetti contenuti nella borsa, fino a mettere finalmente le mani su una strana sacca tonda, una sacca di un bel rosso acceso decorata da un fitto reticolo di rune verdi e azzurre, rune che Percy non credeva d’aver mai visto.  
Rivolgendogli solo un breve sorriso, Penelope affondò una mano nel sacchetto, facendo rotolare sul piano di legno degli oggetti piccoli e tondi.   
Avevano la dimensione di noccioli di pesca, ma erano dello stesso rosso acceso della sacca in cui erano conservati, ed erano avvolti da sottili filamenti di un rosso più scuro, che ondeggiavano e pulsavano come il cuore di una creatura marina. Percy, istintivamente, fece un passo indietro: quegli oggetti avevano una sorta di fascino inquietante, che incantava il suo sguardo e riempiva di disgusto il suo stomaco.  
Penelope, con fare esperto, grattò con l’unghia del pollice i filamenti, fino a trovare un punto d’accesso al cuore dell’oggetto: a quel punto, con fare risoluto e un rumore liquido che diede i brividi a Percy, affondò il dito al centro del nocciolo. Gettò la testa all’indietro e, prima che Percy potesse fermarla, si spremette alcune gocce di liquido scuro negli occhi. Ci fu un sibilo, e un odore dolciastro – un odore che sapeva di carcasse e sottobosco umido - si diffuse per tutta la cucina. Lacrimando copiosamente, Penelope si raddrizzò, cacciandosi in bocca ciò che restava di quel frutto sconosciuto.  
“Penny! Ma che cosa stai facendo?”  
Penelope ci mise del tempo a rispondere: lentamente, finì di masticare quell’amaro boccone – non poteva che essere un boccone amaro, a giudicare dalla sua espressione – ma quando tornò a rivolgersi a Percy, l’epistassi si era arrestata.   
Un po’ di colore era tornato sulle sue gote scavate, anche se la sua immagine, con il viso bagnato di lacrime impastate a sangue, aveva un che di demoniaco.  
“Sto bene, ora sto bene”, si affrettò a spiegare la ragazza mentre si lavava le mani e il viso sotto l’acqua corrente del lavandino.   
Riponendo con cura i restanti frutti nella sacca, Penelope spiegò, parlando lentamente:  
“Sono frutti di _matomoko_ fermentati nello stomaco di una capra nera. Sono una sorta di _bezoar_ africano, ma meno rari, e invece che dai veleni, aiutano a guarire da molti virus”.  
Percy l’ascoltò, attento: non aveva mai sentito parlare dei frutti di _matomoko_, e aveva soltanto vaghi ricordi delle lezioni di babbanologia avanzata per quanto riguardava infezioni e malattie virali.   
“Sei malata?” domandò infine, pensando che la risposta fosse ovvia, scritta com’era sul viso sciupato di Penny, sulle sue labbra spaccate e nei suoi occhi febbricitanti.  
“Lo sono stata”, mormorò Penelope, le dita che ancora tremavano, “ma ormai il peggio è passato. Prima di lasciarmi tornare a casa si sono assicurati che io non fossi più infettiva, quindi non ti devi preoccupare”.  
Percy non aveva pensato nemmeno per un secondo di essere in pericolo.  
“Ma Penny, che cosa ti è successo? Dov’eri? Ti ho cercata per quasi un anno, ma eri scomparsa! Anche dopo la guerra nessuno ha mai saputo dirmi _niente_ di te!”  
A Percy parve di scorgere una scintilla calda negli occhi di Penelope: affetto e riconoscenza, un barlume di compassione in mezzo al dolore che l’attanagliava.   
“Oh, Perce, davvero mi hai cercata?”  
Percy annuì, sentendo il senso di colpa bruciargli la gola.  
“Be’, non subito, perché… perché mi faceva male pensare a te. Ma quando la situazione è peggiorata… tutti i Nati Babbani erano ormai in pericolo, e io non mi sarei mai perdonato se ti fosse successo qualcosa. Ma quando ti ho cercata, tu sembravi scomparsa nel nulla. Ho avuto paura che fosse troppo tardi…”  
Fu il turno di Penelope di allungare una mano sul piano di legno del tavolo fino a trovare quella di Percy.  
“Sono scappata prima di essere davvero in pericolo”.  
Percy strinse di più la mano di Penelope, improvvisamente sollevato. Saggia, saggia Penelope: Percy sapeva che la sua mente acuta era capace di interpretare i segni del tempo con precisione e maturità: avrebbe dovuto saperlo che Penelope avrebbe visto arrivare il pericolo per tempo.  
“Ma dove sei andata?”   
Percy sapeva che i Clearwater non avevano parenti fuori dall’Inghilterra, e Penelope, per quanto fosse una ragazza molto intelligente, faticava un poco a buttarsi in situazioni che non conoscesse bene. Del resto, la guerra sapeva far emergere il meglio e il peggio di una persona: Percy lo sapeva fin troppo bene.   
“Dopo la morte di Silente, ho capito che non sarebbe passato troppo tempo prima che la situazione si facesse insostenibile, e così ho deciso di lasciare il Paese: non so combattere, lo sai bene…”  
Percy sorrise, il primo sorriso sinceramente divertito e carico di nostalgia di quella lunga serata. Penny, sempre pronta a dare ottima prova di sé durante le lezioni, sempre abituata a padroneggiare velocemente incantesimi e concetti complicati, sempre pronta ad accettare una sfida con una luce determinata e fiduciosa negli occhi, aveva subìto il suo primo piccolo trauma di studentessa modello durante il Club dei Duellanti istituito da quel cialtrone di Allock ,al loro sesto anno. Aveva con sgomento scoperto che trovarsi davanti ad un avversario la mandava nel pallone più totale, impedendole di padroneggiare anche quegli incantesimi che da anni avrebbe saputo effettuare a occhi chiusi.   
“Però…” Penelope abbassò lo sguardo, chinando la testa di lato.   
“Però scappare mi sembrava così vigliacco… salvare me stessa, e non fare niente per salvare chi restava qui…”  
Percy avrebbe voluto interromperla, e rassicurarla che era un suo diritto, un suo pieno diritto salvarsi la vita, ma qualcosa lo trattenne. Forse lo sguardo ardente di Penelope, o forse l’immagine della Sala Grande di Hogwarts, un lungo mare punteggiato di occhi spalancati su un cielo che non avrebbero più potuto vedere.  
“E allora ho pensato che scappando avrei potuto salvare me stessa, ma anche qualcun altro, seppur non le stesse persone che lasciavo in patria”.  
Percy, a questo punto, aveva perso il filo del discorso di Penelope, ma decise di non interromperla: parlare di tutto questo era chiaramente molto doloroso per la ragazza, e lui non voleva rischiare di rendere tutto più difficile di quanto non fosse.   
“Ti ricordi quando ti avevo parlato di quell’associazione che in Kenya infiltrava sistematicamente maghi e streghe in gruppi di volontari babbani?”  
Percy lo ricordava, lo ricordava bene. Era stata occasione di una delle loro prime, serie litigate: si erano diplomati da poco, e quando Percy aveva fatto notare a Penelope che forse avrebbe dovuto fare qualche altro colloquio prima di accettare il posto alla Oldbones, lei aveva iniziato a parlare di prendersi un anno sabbatico per andare in Africa a usare di nascosto la magia per costruire pozzi e cercare di arrestare carestie, fame, malattia e violenza. Lui aveva liquidato questa proposta con una risata sprezzante, aggiungendo che associazioni del genere sarebbero state da smantellare all’istante, visto quanto mettevano a rischio lo Statuto Internazionale di Segretezza. Non credeva che la sua Penny fosse davvero interessata a intraprendere una strada del genere, ed era stato sinceramente stupito di vedere il suo viso imporporarsi mentre per la prima volta lei alzava la voce in una discussione.   
“Ci sei andata per davvero?”  
Penelope annuì, con un sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra.  
“Sono stata per un po’ di mesi in un ospedale babbano, aggiungendo Pozioni Ricostituenti alle flebo dei pazienti e suturando ferite con la bacchetta, quando potevo”.   
Un tempo, Percy avrebbe protestato, dicendo che questo era certamente un nobile gesto, ma del tutto azzardato, perché serviva un coordinamento internazionale che gestisse situazioni così delicate, perché non ci si poteva basare sull’iniziativa del singolo cittadino… Adesso, dopo aver visto il mago oscuro più potente del secolo sconfitto da un ragazzino che era stato costretto ad agire da solo, all’ombra delle istituzioni, non era più certo che fosse tutto così semplice. Non era più certo che legge e giustizia aderissero completamente l’una all’altra, ed era dolorosamente consapevole della complessità di tutte quelle zone grigie dove l’etica soverchiava l’ordine costituito.   
“Ho detto solo alla mia famiglia che cosa stavo facendo” la voce di Penelope tremava appena, ora, ma lei continuò nel suo racconto, “anche se non ero troppo preoccupata: i Mangiamorte, se anche avessero scoperto dove mi nascondevo, non avrebbero mai attraversato mezzo mondo solo per me”.   
Percy dovette ammettere che Penelope aveva ragione: era ricercata per via del sangue sporco che scorreva nelle sue vene, ma non si era mai esposta politicamente.   
“Comunque, dopo un po’ di tempo mi sono spostata a ovest, in un villaggio dove ho lavorato per dare un’istruzione soprattutto alle bambine e alle ragazze, e sono stata felice, finché…”  
La voce di Penelope si spense di nuovo, e la ragazza bevve un lungo sorso di tè prima di trovare il coraggio di proseguire.  
“Finché il nostro villaggio è stato attaccato da un gruppo di guerriglieri. La situazione politica non era rosea nemmeno lì… e noi non eravamo i soli maghi infiltrati in gruppi babbani. I loro maghi… be’, loro hanno sempre vissuto accanto ai babbani, e hanno tratto il meglio da loro per fare il peggio.”  
Penelope fece un’altra lunga pausa, massaggiandosi le tempie.   
“Alcuni di loro hanno studiato la medicina babbana. Sanno come funzionano virus e batteri, e sanno come farli mutare. Come renderli irriconoscibili e letali, come aggirare tutta la scienza babbana e come renderli in grado di colpire maghi e babbani in egual misura”.  
Percy era tubato: quelli erano argomenti così lontani dalla loro comunità da sembrare irraggiungibili, relegati a un mondo che non sarebbe mai venuto in contatto con il loro. Alcune di queste informazioni erano note, ovviamente, ma nessuno, nella loro società così incentrata su sé stessa e concentrata sul tenersi alla larga dai babbani, sembrava disposto a prestarvi attenzione.   
“Be’, mi sono ammalata. Di una forma deviata di ebola, una malattia già di per sé letale per i babbani e molto pericolosa per i maghi”.   
Penelope si strinse nelle spalle, sorridendo con amarezza: era sconvolgente pensare che, pur di salvarsi da una guerra, Penelope fosse corsa incontro ad un destino altrettanto doloroso e pericoloso.  
“Nessuna delle ragazze della mia scuola si è salvata”, mormorò, gli occhi di nuovo pieni di lacrime.  
“Sono stata incosciente per settimane, e per settimane ho avuto la febbre troppo alta per essere lucida… ero soggetta a continue emorragie interne ed esterne che distruggevano quel poco di energia che riuscivo a recuperare. E poi, lentamente, sono guarita”.  
Non sorrideva più, Penelope, nemmeno un po’.  
“Sono guarita, e ho trovato solo tre lettere di Leda e dei miei genitori, che risalivano a mesi prima. La guerra qui era finita, ma loro non avevano più scritto, e io avrei voluto tornare, ma non potevo, perché ero debole e ancora potenzialmente infettiva, dovevo restare in isolamento…”  
Penelope si asciugò le lacrime che le solcavano il viso con il dorso della mano.  
“Ho scritto alla mia famiglia ogni settimana, senza mai avere risposta. E poi le mie lettere hanno cominciato a tornare indietro, ancora sigillate, e allora ho capito che… che se la guerra era finita, ma le mie lettere non venivano aperte, allora la mia famiglia…”  
Il corpo sottile di Penelope era scosso da singhiozzi muti.  
Percy la raggiunse di nuovo, consapevole che il suo abbraccio non sarebbe servito a niente.   
“Sono tornata in Inghilterra appena mi hanno lasciata libera di uscire dall’isolamento, e ora… ora non ho nessuno…”  
Penelope singhiozzava piano sul petto di Percy, che le accarezzava il più delicatamente possibile i capelli. Era un gesto che aveva compiuto centinaia di volte, ma gli sembrava che quella fosse la prima.  
“So che non è molto, ma hai me. Puoi restare qui per tutto il tempo che vuoi, e io ti aiuterò a… a cercare di andare avanti, qualunque cosa questo possa voler dire”.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
_Note:   
Questa volta sono particolarmente curiosa di sapere che cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo: se i passaggi sono chiari, e se questo "colpo di scena" ha un minimo di senso. Perché, solitamente, ogni "mistero" che cerco di mettere in scena viene intuito più o meno dopo mezza riga, e il fatto che questa volta nessuno abbia manifestato qualche dubbio sull'identità della Miss Clearwater ricoverata mi ha fatto pensare che, semplicemente, quel che ho scritto non funzionasse. Avevo inserito qualche indizio, comunque: Penelope non è mai stata nominata con il suo nome di battesimo, Percy si presenta a Landmann come un amico di famiglia, e di sfuggita avevo parlato di una sorella scomparsa... non so, se ci sono cose che qui non funzionano vi chiedo davvero di farmelo sapere, perché queste svolte narrative non sono per niente il mio forte, dunque ogni critica mi aiuta a migliorare.  
Infine, mi rendo conto che il racconto di quanto accaduto a Penny in Africa è un po' sommario e sbrigativo: la primissima fanfiction che io abbia mai abbozzato (che però non ha mai visto la luce) trattava proprio di questo, ma mi sono resa conto che si tratta di un progetto troppo complesso e ambizioso, per me. Ho cercato di salvare giusto qualche suggestione, qui.  
Ringrazio davvero di cuore chiunque vorrà darmi qualche riscontro._  
A presto!


	5. Stand by me

_Capitolo 4_   
** _Stand by me_ **

  
  
  
  
  
Percy aveva ormai imparato a conoscere l’odore pungente e appiccicoso delle pozioni antibatteriche che riempivano i corridoi del San Mungo. Era un odore denso, che si aggrappava ai vestiti e ai pensieri, riuscendo a dare una tinta di infida sofferenza a ogni ricordo.  
Percy quell’odore lo conosceva ormai bene, ma era certo che non ci si sarebbe mai abituato.  
Era impossibile abituarsi a quell’angoscia soffusa che stringeva lo stomaco in un nodo sottile mentre si fissava il legno bianco di una porta chiusa con la consapevolezza che, dietro quella porta, esperti Guaritori stavano grattando il fondo delle loro conoscenze per cercare di salvare qualcuno a cui si teneva.  
Il giovane uomo si posò gli occhiali in grembo, massaggiandosi gli occhi stanchi con un sospiro: quella notte lui e Penelope erano rimasti svegli a lungo, cercando di ripercorrere ancora e ancora i mesi che li avevano separati. Dopo averla tanto cercata, Percy era così sollevato dal sapere Penelope al sicuro che tutto sembrava scorrere con un ritmo nuovo.  
Non gli importava di aver passato metà della notte chino sul tavolo della sua minuscola cucina, né gli importava di non essere riuscito a dormire, steso com’era su un divano troppo corto per lui, mentre Penelope riposava nel suo letto. Non gli importava nemmeno di quel biglietto sporco del latte della colazione che aveva spedito in tutta fretta in ufficio, avvisando che, quella mattina, non sarebbe potuto andare a lavorare.  
Voleva solo vedere Penelope riemergere dall’ambulatorio in cui era scomparsa ormai due ore prima, accompagnata da un piccolo squadrone di Guaritori e Infermieri, e sentirsi dire che sì, davvero lei era ormai guarita, che stava bene e sarebbe stata bene.  
Perché Penelope meritava di stare bene, di poter vivere, e di prendersi tutta la felicità possibile.  
  
Infine, quando ormai Percy credeva che si sarebbe fuso nell’imbottitura di quella scomoda sedia, la porta dell’ambulatorio si schiuse, lasciando uscire una lunga fila di uomini e donne coperti di brutti camici di un fastidioso verde acido.  
Percy cercò di fermarne qualcuno, di farsi dire qualcosa, ma non ebbe risposta: sembrava che quelli nemmeno lo vedessero. Alla fine, sulla soglia dell’ambulatorio comparve l’unico uomo che riuscisse a indossare quel camice come se si trattasse di un capo di alta sartoria, a dispetto del brutto contrasto fra il verde acido della stoffa e il caldo color caramello della sua carnagione.  
Il Guaritore Landmann sorrise a Percy, facendogli cenno di entrare, e Percy varcò la soglia del piccolo ambulatorio con il cuore più leggero: _qualcosa_, nel sorriso di Landmann, aveva convinto Percy che non potessero esserci cattive notizie sul conto di Penelope.  
Percy trovò Penelope distesa su un lettino dal materasso sottile, e trasalì: il suo viso scarno appariva ancor più esangue della sera precedente, quando non si era sentita bene.  
Cogliendo il suo sguardo preoccupato, Landmann gli indirizzò un sorriso rassicurante:  
“Va tutto bene: Miss Clearwater sta egregiamente sopportando i postumi della sgradevole Pozione di Contrasto, ma entro trenta minuti starà nuovamente bene. Nel frattempo, lei sarebbe così gentile da tenerle compagnia?”  
Percy annuì, cercando e trovando lo sguardo di Penelope: la ragazza gli rivolse un sorriso pallido, facendo un vago cenno con la mano, come a voler significare che non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi.  
“Ma… Penelope è davvero guarita?”  
Landmann annuì, sorridendo soddisfatto.  
“Miss Clearwater ha combattuto egregiamente la sua malattia, di questo non si deve preoccupare. Il suo corpo impiegherà ancora diverso tempo a ristabilirsi completamente, ma i frutti di _matomoko_ le permetteranno di condurre una vita normale. Consiglio, per ora, un controllo di sicurezza ogni due settimane, giusto per essere scrupolosi, ma sono certo che entro l’estate si sarà ristabilita del tutto”.  
Percy annuì, finalmente del tutto rilassato. Sapeva che Landmann era uno dei migliori Guaritori del San Mungo, dunque se Landmann non era preoccupato, non lo era nemmeno Percy.  
“Ora”, proseguì Landmann, con piglio sicuro e un fare deciso, senza però mai smettere del tutto il suo bel sorriso rassicurante, “tra mezz’ora sarò da voi, per assicurarmi che Miss Clearwater abbia smaltito nella maniera più corretta la Pozione di Contrasto. Nel frattempo, vi lascio tranquilli”.  
Landmann uscì dalla stanza, lasciando finalmente soli Percy e Penelope.  
Percy si avvicinò al lettino su cui era stesa, aiutandola a sollevare la schiena.  
“Stai bene davvero?”  
Penelope annuì, scostandosi dal viso una lunga ciocca di capelli scuri.  
“Siediti, dai, non stare lì come un lampione”.  
Penelope avvicinò le gambe al petto, facendo cenno a Percy di accomodarsi sul materasso sottile.  
Il giovane uomo accolse il suo invito con una piccola esitazione: quel lettino era davvero minuscolo e, anche sedendo all’estremità più lontana, i piedi nudi di Penelope sfioravano comunque le sue cosce. Il disagio provocato da quella vicinanza si sparse fra di loro come una corrente gelida, rendendo improvvisamente chiaro che, nonostante il modo naturale con cui la sera precedente avevano scelto di restarsi accanto, tutto il disagio della loro relazione troncata all’improvviso, senza mai poterne discutere, era ancora presente.  
Penelope si abbracciò le ginocchia e, sorridendo imbarazzata, fissò il suo sguardo limpido su Percy:  
“Sai che questo Landmann è stato allievo di Selassiee Ndibe?”  
“Di chi…?”  
Penelope sorrise appena un po’ di più.  
“Selassiee Ndibe. È il direttore dell’ospedale di Kinshasa, è un uomo… be’, è fantastico. Cura maghi e babbani senza fare distinzione, l’hanno arrestato almeno dodici volte, ed è stata la sua equipe a curarmi”.  
Cadde di nuovo un silenzio imbarazzato, in cui Percy era fin troppo consapevole dell’inclinazione del materasso sotto il peso di Penelope.  
Di nuovo, fu Penelope a interrompere il silenzio, senza più traccia di sorrisi a illuminare i suoi occhi limpidi.  
“Landmann ora è da Leda. Vuole parlare con la Guaritrice che si occupa solitamente di lei, per capire se… se è il caso di farci incontrare”.  
Il viso stanco e sottile di Penelope era la maschera della paura a stento trattenuta.  
Dopo quel terribile episodio, a Natale, Leda era stata nuovamente trasferita in una stanza singola, e anche le visite di Percy erano state momentaneamente sospese: lui aveva parlato ogni settimana con i Guaritori, ma non aveva più avuto modo di vedere la donna. Dal punto di vista fisico Leda si era ripresa completamente, ma non c’erano stati altri progressi: era tornata ad essere docile e remissiva, tranquilla e silenziosa, una bambolina obbediente che si limitava a qualche sorriso lieve e a lunghi sguardi al cielo fuori dalla finestra.  
“Te la senti, Penny?”  
Il viso di Penelope si indurì, e i suoi occhi si trasformarono in due spilli di determinazione.  
“Se i Guaritori sono convinti che non peggiori la sua situazione, allora sì, sì che me la sento”.  
Dopo un attimo di esitazione, la sua espressione si addolcì, e aggiunse, esitante:  
“Percy, tu l’hai vista, è tanto brutta la situazione?”  
Percy si prese qualche istante prima di riprendere, cercando le parole più adatte per proferire una dolorosa verità.  
“Io… io temo di sì. Questa Leda… non è la donna che conoscevi. E magari prima o poi tornerà ad esserlo, non lo so, ma intanto, sì, la situazione non è bella”.  
Di nuovo, il viso di Penelope si era indurito in quella fredda determinazione che l’aveva incupita quando, la sera prima, aveva chiesto conferma della morte dei suoi genitori.  
Percy sospirò. Penelope non era stupida: era una persona pratica, e spesso riusciva a vedere attraverso le situazioni con lucida lungimiranza. E, cosa non da poco, aveva lavorato in cliniche e ospedali. La sofferenza, fisica e mentale, non le era estranea, e poteva ben figurarsi lo stato di Leda.  
“Se ci danno il permesso, mi accompagni? Non sono sicura di riuscirci, da sola…”  
Percy annuì. Non credeva di essere in grado di aiutarla, non per davvero, ma ci avrebbe provato.  
Rimasero a lungo in silenzio, mentre il viso di Penelope riprendeva lentamente un po’ di colore.  
Rimasero vicini, alternando sguardi lenti, esitanti, che sembravano cercare di prendere la misura di quella nuova vicinanza, mentre i minuti scorrevano attorno a loro come acqua tiepida.  
  
Sobbalzarono entrambi quando la porta dell’ambulatorio si schiuse lentamente sotto la spinta gentile del Guaritore Landmann.  
L’uomo fece a Percy cenno di restare seduto, e si aprì in un sorriso luminoso, mostrando la sua perfetta schiera di denti candidi. Per un attimo, Percy si ritrovò a pensare che, se mai qualcuno del Settimanale delle Streghe fosse stato colpito da qualche grave Fattura e fosse finito sotto la bacchetta di Landmann, il Guaritore si sarebbe ritrovato vincitore _honoris causae_ del premio per il Sorriso più Seducente per almeno cinque anni consecutivi.  
“Allora, come stiamo, qui? La testa ha smesso di girare?”  
Penelope annuì, sistemandosi una ciocca ribelle dietro l’orecchio e sottoponendosi docilmente ai vari pungolamenti e sbuffi di fumo emessi dalla bacchetta di Landmann, che si muoveva con agile destrezza sul suo collo e sul suo viso. Infine, con una piccola esclamazione soddisfatta, Landmann fece un passo indietro, rivolgendo un altro ampio sorriso a Penelope.  
“Come sospettavo, è tutto in ordine, Miss Clearwater. Non si sottoponga a troppi sforzi, in queste prime settimane, ma cerchi comunque di iniziare lentamente a riprendere le sue abitudini”.  
Percy avrebbe voluto alzare gli occhi al cielo: come si riprendono le proprie abitudini quando non si ha più una casa e la guerra ti ha portato via tutta la tua famiglia?  
Landmann tese una mano a Penelope, aiutandola a scendere dal letto, e facendosi serio, disse:  
“Ho parlato con Julia Coen, la direttrice del reparto Janus Thickey. È favorevole a cercare un approccio tra lei e Miss Leda Clearwater, a patto di poter presenziare lei stessa. Se la sente?”  
Penelope annuì, decisa, e il suo sguardo corse a Percy, che le si affiancò.  
“Bene. Allora, se volete seguirmi…”  


***

  
Di nuovo l’odore pungente e appiccicoso dei corridoi d’ospedale.  
Di nuovo una lunga attesa su una seggiola scomoda, guardando Infermieri muoversi piano e pochi parenti scivolare spaesati da una stanza all’altra.  
Nonostante le proteste di Penelope, Julia Coen era stata irremovibile: Leda Clearwater aveva già dimostrato di poter avere reazioni inconsulte davanti a troppa folla, e la vista di sua sorella e le emozioni che ne sarebbero conseguite avrebbero potuto rappresentare la scintilla di una nuova crisi.  
No, Percy avrebbe aspettato in corridoio, almeno per quel primo incontro.  
Del resto, aveva freddamente fatto notare la donna, ora che era finalmente ricomparso un parente di sangue capace di intendere e di volere, tutte le comunicazioni e le decisioni inerenti a Leda Clearwater erano riservate ai Guaritori e a Penelope.  
Percy lo capiva, naturalmente, ma mentre si rigirava tra le dita la sua bacchetta e quella di Penelope – vedendo la debolezza di Penelope, Landmann e la Coen avevano deciso di non correre alcun rischio, e di non farle nemmeno portare una bacchetta nella stanza di Leda – non poteva fare a meno di ripensare al viso terreo di Penelope che seguiva i due Guaritori oltre la porta della stanza diciassette.  
Dovevano essere passati almeno venti minuti da quando i tre erano entrati nella stanza di Leda, e tutto era silenzioso. Questo era un buon segno, naturalmente: se le cose fossero precipitate, Penelope sarebbe sicuramente stata allontanata, e altri Guaritori sarebbero stati chiamati a prestare soccorso a Leda. Eppure, Percy non riusciva a stare tranquillo. Non poteva, non dopo aver passato tanto tempo in quei corridoi a sperare in una risposta affermativa dei Guaritori, non quando aveva sperato ogni giorno in un miglioramento di Leda, quella donna sempre un po’ distante che aveva imparato a conoscere meglio durante il suo ricovero che nel periodo in cui aveva frequentato la casa dei Clearwater.  
  
Era preoccupato per lei, perché sapeva che se le fosse accaduto qualcosa, Penelope avrebbe sofferto. Ed era preoccupato per lei, perché ormai a quello sguardo sottile e vacuo aveva fatto l’abitudine, e l’idea di perderlo lo atterriva.  
La porta della camera diciassette si aprì, lasciando emergere la figura asciutta e spigolosa di Julia Coen, una donna che sapeva essere tanto gentile e comprensiva con i pazienti quanto scontrosa e scostante con i parenti.  
“Mi scusi, Guaritrice Coen? Va tutto bene?”  
La donna fece un profondo respiro, mettendo in mostra i suoi incisivi grandi e sporgenti.  
“Meglio di quanto avremmo potuto sperare. Entri pure, se vuole: Landmann ci tiene”.  
La Coen pronunciò queste ultime parole con una smorfia, come se il volere di Landmann fosse un affronto personale alla sua professionalità, e si allontanò rapidamente lungo il corridoio.  
Percy, nascondendo con cura entrambe le bacchette nel risvolto del mantello, si apprestò a varcare la soglia della stanza.  
Era una stanza piccola e spoglia, la cui fredda austerità era alleviata soltanto dal dipinto di un paesaggio marino accanto alla finestra. Landmann stava in piedi in un angolo, le braccia conserte e un’espressione concentrata sul viso. Non aveva il suo solito sorriso rassicurante, ma i suoi occhi scuri brillavano come fari caldi in una notte di nebbia.  
Leda e Penelope sedevano vicine, l’una lo specchio dell’altra.  
S’erano sempre somigliate moltissimo, anche da ragazzine, nonostante i quattro anni che le separavano. Erano due ragazze alte, dai corpi forti e ben proporzionati che ora, anche lontani, sembravano essere passati attraverso le stesse privazioni. Sui loro volti dai lineamenti decisi spiccavano folte sopracciglia scure, che sulla loro carnagione dai toni olivastri sembravano parlare di isole bianche sotto il sole del Mediterraneo, più che delle fredde scogliere gallesi dove erano cresciute. Erano soltanto i dettagli più sottili a differenziarle: Percy, ridendo, qualche volta aveva detto a Penelope che lei era la versione di Leda con un sovraccarico di energie. Dove Leda era calma e riflessiva, timorosa e incerta, Penelope aveva un sorriso svelto e una battuta sagace pronta sulle labbra. Se Leda era uno specchio d’acqua appena solcato da una brezza primaverile, Penelope era un torrente vivace, mai eccessivo, ma pieno di vita e di gorghi e risate di gola. Gli occhi delle sorelle Clearwater erano specchi chiari e luminosi, ma se Penelope guardava il mondo attraverso l’azzurro intenso del cielo estivo, Leda si nascondeva dietro un pallido argento nebbioso. Entrambe avevano sempre portato i capelli lunghi, folte chiome lucide che scendevano in riccioli scuri oltre le loro spalle diritte: i ricci di Leda erano morbidi e ampi, un manto in cui non si aveva paura di restare impigliati. I capelli di Penelope, invece, le circondavano il viso in una folta criniera di ricci stretti e gonfi, ricci selvaggi, che le davano sempre l’aria di chi fosse appena rientrato da una passeggiata nel vento.  
Quegli stessi riccioli indomiti, ora, venivano imbrigliati da dita lunghe e sottili in una folta treccia.  
Leda fissava con aria distratta il bagliore schermato da un Incantesimo Invalicabile delle fiamme del camino, ma le sue dita si muovevano agili, intrecciando i capelli di Penelope con la stessa facilità con cui avrebbe potuto impugnare una piuma.  
Penelope, seduta sul bordo del letto, tratteneva a stento le lacrime, fissando uno sguardo di fuoco su Landmann.  
“Quando ero piccola, mi lasciavo pettinare soltanto da lei…”  
Penelope aveva parlato con un filo di voce, muovendo appena le labbra, quasi avesse paura di spezzare qualcosa nel precario equilibrio che riempiva la stanza.  
“E poi, durante i primi anni di scuola, questa è diventata la treccia della fortuna… me la faceva sempre, quando c’era qualche compito in classe che mi preoccupava particolarmente”.  
Leda non diede segno di aver udito le parole di Penelope, ma, una volta ultimata la treccia, diede un buffetto leggero alla spalla della sorella, lasciandosi ricadere sul materasso con un sorriso stanco, le dita mollemente intrecciate in grembo.  
Penelope guardò Landmann con aria smarrita, come se non sapesse come interpretare quel gesto inaspettato.  
L’uomo non rispose a quell’interrogativo, non subito, almeno: guardò a lungo le due sorelle, una distesa sul letto, l’altra seduta con le spalle un po’ chine in avanti e lo sguardo smarrito.  
Infine, Landmann fece un passo in avanti, senza mai staccare gli occhi dal viso di Leda, e mormorò:  
“Dobbiamo cercare di non avere alcuna fretta e di non farci illusioni. La reazione di Miss Clearwater è positiva, ma sarebbe affrettato interpretare questo suo gesto attribuendogli un significato che potrebbe non avere. Suggerirei degli approcci cauti, degli incontri di poche ore alla settimana, e di procedere per gradi, navigando a vista”.  
Le spalle di Penelope sembrarono crollare ancora di più, quasi che le fosse stata sottratta un’ultima speranza. Landmann sospirò, e fece qualche passo avanti, posando con gesto rassicurante una mano sulla spalla sottile di Penelope.  
“Non dovrei dirglielo, finché non ne abbiamo la certezza, ma io credo che sua sorella sia ancora lì, da qualche parte. Faremo tutto quello che è in nostro potere per ritrovarla, ma non dobbiamo avere fretta. Dovete avere pazienza, e coraggio, tutte e due”.  
Penelope annuì, chinando il capo, e un singhiozzo le sfuggì dalle labbra.  
Landmann si allontanò da lei, e fece a Percy un cenno vago con la testa, indicando prima Penelope, e poi la porta della stanza.  
Percy, incerto, si avvicinò a Penelope, sfiorandole piano un braccio  
“Andiamo a casa, Penny”, mormorò, “hai bisogno di riposare”.  
Penelope annuì, e si aggrappò al braccio che Percy le offrì. Se fosse per debolezza fisica o per cercare di restare salda sulle sue gambe in mezzo a quella tempesta di dolore, Percy non lo avrebbe saputo dire.  
  
Quando raggiunsero l’atrio dell’ospedale, Penelope aveva nuovamente guadagnato un po’ di stabilità, si era asciugata il viso e sostava paziente davanti a un camino appartato.  
“Posso tornare a casa tua?”  
Percy annuì, e poi cambiò idea.  
“Penny, posso mandare un gufo in ufficio, e restare a farti compagnia. Non è un problema”.  
Be’, forse la pila di documenti accumulati sulla sua scrivania non sarebbe stata d’accordo, ma ci avrebbe pensato in un altro momento. Di notte, probabilmente.  
Penelope scosse piano la testa, indirizzandogli un sorriso timido.  
“Non essere sciocco, non puoi perdere tutto questo tempo. In ogni caso, io probabilmente dormirò tutto il pomeriggio, non sarei molto di compagnia”.  
“Senti”, esclamò poi Percy, colpito da un’ispirazione improvvisa, “non mi va di saperti a casa da sola, oggi. Preferirei saperti in compagnia di qualcuno in grado di prendersi cura di te, in caso di bisogno… e, ecco, mia madre ha bisogno di prendersi cura di qualcuno”.  
Era la verità: Molly Weasley sapeva sempre cosa fare, quando qualcuno stava male, e aveva bisogno di avere qualcosa da fare, qualcuno da amare, uno scopo a fare da scheletro alle sue giornate troppo lunghe, ora che Ginny e Hermione erano tornate a scuola e Ron e Harry lasciavano l’Accademia soltanto il fine settimana.  
Penny, a questa proposta, si aprì in un sorriso che aveva soltanto l’ombra della sua antica malizia.  
“Ma come, non hai mai voluto presentarmi ai tuoi genitori prima, e lo fai adesso?”  
Percy sentì una spiacevole sensazione di calore salire a infuocargli il collo e le orecchie. Era vero, Percy non aveva mai voluto presentare Penelope alla sua famiglia. Non lo aveva fatto perché, a sedici anni, parlare apertamente della propria vita sentimentale con i suoi genitori gli sembrava equivalente ad andare incontro a una morte certa per eccesso di imbarazzo. Non lo aveva fatto appena diplomato perché si vergognava, nonostante tutto, di mostrare a Penelope quella casa che si reggeva in piedi per miracolo, le galline e gli gnomi, i mobili scompagnati e lisi… Non lo aveva fatto, a vent’anni, perché una famiglia da presentare alla propria fidanzata credeva di non averla più.  
“Scusa, non avevo pensato che… è imbarazzante. Ma mia madre sarà sicuramente contenta di conoscerti, ora. È più forte di lei, quando vede qualcuno con le ossa che sporgono, fargli mettere su peso diventa quasi una ragione di vita”, cercò di scherzare Percy, tentando disperatamente di stemperare la tensione.  
Penny scosse la testa, ma sorrise, di nuovo.  
“Va bene, Percy. Dopo quella Pozione di Contrasto, non sono sicura di riuscire a mangiare qualcosa di più pesante di un brodino, ma sono contenta di poter finalmente conoscere tua mamma”.  
  
Molly Weasley sobbalzò, quando udì i passi di Percy e Penelope nei pressi del camino della cucina. Rivolse loro uno sguardo sorpreso, che subito si trasformò in uno sguardo allarmato. Ormai, aveva imparato ad aspettarsi il peggio da ogni imprevisto.  
“Che succede?”  
La donna scattò in avanti, lasciando cadere i ferri che reggeva in grembo.  
“Va tutto bene, mamma”, si affrettò a spiegare Percy e poi, posando una mano sulla schiena di Penelope, che si era mantenuta qualche passo indietro, con il capo chino, aggiunse:  
“Lei è Penny, te ne ho parlato… è tornata ieri”.  
Solo in quel momento Molly sembrò mettere a fuoco davvero la figuretta sottile e silenziosa alle spalle di suo figlio. I suoi occhi accarezzarono piano il pallore malsano sul viso della ragazza, ed era chiaro che la sua mente si stava riempiendo di domande. Tuttavia, Molly ingoiò qualsiasi cosa avrebbe voluto chiedere, e si rivolse direttamente a Penelope, sorridendole, commossa:  
“Oh, tesoro, sono tanto felice di conoscerti. Vieni qui, siamo stati così preoccupati per te!”  
Senza aspettare una reazione di Penelope, Molly strinse a sé la ragazza in un abbraccio che la avvolse completamente, carezzandole piano la nuca. Un peso che Percy non si era nemmeno accorto di provare, in fondo allo stomaco, parve sciogliersi, davanti a quell’immagine.  
Penelope riemerse dall’abbraccio di Molly Weasley con il viso arrossato e gli occhi lucidi, senza riuscire a pronunciare nemmeno una parola.  
“Mamma, Penny ha bisogno di riposare, e potrebbe non sentirsi molto bene. Io devo tornare al lavoro, tu puoi tenerle compagnia?”  
Di nuovo, lo sguardo di Molly indugiò, con curiosità malcelata, sul viso emaciato di Penelope: Percy aveva raccontato alla sua famiglia di Leda e della scomparsa di Penny, e loro si erano sempre preoccupati per le due sorelle. Suo padre lo aveva aiutato nel fare ricerche tramite alcuni suoi contatti al Ministero, George aveva affisso dei volantini con la foto di Penelope in negozio e sua madre aveva aiutato Percy a trovare dei vestiti che potessero andare bene a Leda. A Natale le aveva anche sferruzzato un maglione che, però, visto com’erano poi andate le cose, Percy non aveva mai avuto modo di portarle.  
Era chiaro che sua madre ardeva dalla voglia di scoprire come fosse possibile che, dopo tutti quei mesi, Penelope fosse ricomparsa al fianco di Percy, ma Percy sapeva anche che avrebbe saputo contenere la sua curiosità fino al momento giusto.  
“Ma certo, tesoro, certo che le tengo compagnia. Ma è quasi ora di pranzo, sei sicuro di non volerti fermare e mangiare qualcosa con noi? Ti possono aspettare ancora un’ora, in ufficio”.  
Percy esitò solo un secondo e poi, vedendo l’espressione smarrita di Penelope, che si guardava intorno con malcelato spaesamento, annuì.  
“Ma sì, possono aspettarmi. Ti aiuto a cucinare”.  


***

  
Percy si avvolse meglio la coperta attorno alle spalle, cercando una posizione più comoda sul suo divano.  
Penelope aveva protestato, quando Percy le aveva offerto di nuovo il suo letto, ma Percy non aveva avuto cuore di condannare lei a una notte d’inferno su quel divano dalle molle rigide e puntute. Forse avrebbe dovuto davvero considerare di chiedere a sua madre di ospitare Penelope anche la notte: la Tana, alla sera, era fin troppo vuota, e Penelope sarebbe sicuramente stata più comoda nella stanza di ragazzo di Percy, che stretta nell’appartamento minuscolo – un appartamento da scapolo, adatto ad ospitare solo chi trascorreva più tempo al lavoro che a casa – dove ora viveva Percy. Eppure, non ne aveva avuto il cuore: sua madre avrebbe sicuramente accettato, ma Penelope, quando Percy era tornato a riprenderla all’ora di cena, era parsa così provata e spaesata che Percy non se l’era sentita di lasciarla sola con persone che, comunque, per lei erano sostanzialmente estranee.  
Erano tornati a casa dopo cena, e Penelope, dopo aver opposto una resistenza sottile, si era lasciata cadere esausta sul letto di Percy. Lui non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di coprirla con una trapunta un po’ più pesante, che lei già si era addormentata.  
Eppure, quando la mezzanotte era passata da poco, e Percy ancora faticava a trovare una posizione comoda sul suo divano distrutto, il suono dei singhiozzi soffocati di Penelope lo aveva raggiunto, impedendogli completamente il sonno.  
Inizialmente, Percy cercò di non farci caso, di restare in silenzio per non dare a intendere a Penelope che lui la stesse sentendo, cercando di preservare un po’ della sua riservatezza.  
Poi, però, quel pianto soffocato si fece sempre più intenso, sempre più straziante, e Percy decise di mettere da parte ogni cautela. Dischiuse piano la porta della sua camera da letto, e rimase a osservare la figura fiocamente illuminata dalla luce giallastra dei lampioni che irrompeva dalla finestra, una figura curva e ripiegata su se stessa, scossa da lievi singhiozzi.  
“Penny, vuoi bere un po’ di latte caldo?”  
Percy si sentiva uno stupido: il latte caldo non sarebbe servito ad alleviare la sofferenza di Penelope, ma era la prima cosa che gli fosse passata per la testa. Era quello che sua madre gli preparava quando era bambino e aveva gli incubi, e per lui una tazza di latte caldo sorseggiata restando a letto avrebbe sempre avuto il sapore del conforto.  
Penelope gli rivolse uno sguardo smarrito, si asciugò il viso con un lembo del copriletto e, senza smettere di piangere, mormorò:  
“Oh, Percy, scusami, non ti volevo svegliare. Adesso mi passa…”  
Percy le sedette accanto, sfiorandole le dita fredde con le sue.  
“Non ti devi preoccupare, ero già sveglio… una stupida relazione”, cercò di giustificarsi lui, per non farla sentire ancor più in colpa per essersi appropriata del suo letto.  
Percy sentì la testa di Penelope posarsi sulla sua spalla, e provò uno strano miscuglio di emozioni: era un gesto così abituale, quello, un gesto a cui la Penelope ragazzina lo aveva abituato quando erano soltanto due amici preoccupati per gli esami di fine anno. Era il gesto con cui ritrovavano il proprio equilibrio, da adolescenti, quando quell’amore inaspettato li metteva in imbarazzo, spingendoli a fare cose che tra di loro non avrebbero mai immaginato. Era il gesto della tregua, quando la loro relazione aveva cominciato a sfaldarsi e gli attriti s’erano fatti più intensi, ma non abbastanza da allontanarli per davvero.  
Percy esitò, incerto, incapace di distinguere le dinamiche sottili che li avevano portati ad abbandonarsi e poi a ritrovarsi, e poi si decise a posare una mano fra i capelli ribelli di Penelope, attirandola a sé.  
“Perce, ho tanta paura”.  
“Lo so, Penny”.  
“Ho paura di non riuscire a restare a galla…”  
Percy mosse anche il braccio sinistro, avvolgendolo attorno alla vita sottile di Penelope.  
“Lo so. Però respira, Penny, un respiro alla volta”.  
Fra le sue braccia, Penelope tremava piano, mentre la sua vocina sottile sussurrava:  
“Resti con me? Solo per questa notte?”  
Percy allontanò ogni pensiero razionale, ogni dubbio su ciò che era stato e ciò che sarebbe stato. Si lasciò scivolare sul letto, trascinando delicatamente Penelope con sé, e con una certa goffaggine coprì entrambi con la trapunta calda. Si strinse a lei, consapevole di ripetere un gesto familiare, e le scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso.  
“Cerca di riposare un po’, Penny. Non sei da sola”.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_Note:_  
Stavolta, ho poco da aggiungere: questo è più un capitolo che mi serve per appoggiare un po' la situazione e preparare l'azione che seguirà.  
Ne approfitto quindi per ringraziare chiunque mi stia accompagnando in questa avvenura in compagnia del Weasley più controverso, con la speranza che las storia possa continuare a convincervi.   



	6. La canzone dei vecchi amanti

_Capitolo 5  
**La canzone dei vecchi amanti**_  
  
  


  
Percy dovette fermarsi sul pianerottolo e posare a terra la sporta con la spesa, cercando di riprendere fiato. Forse suo fratello Charlie non aveva poi tutti i torti quando lo prendeva in giro consigliandogli una vita più attiva. Avrebbe potuto iniziare proprio prendendo l’abitudine di non tornare a casa dal lavoro utilizzando la Metropolvere, _materializzandosi_ invece a qualche isolato da casa, costringendosi a una bella passeggiata e poi alla scalata dei sei piani di scale che portavano al suo minuscolo appartamento.  
Quando finalmente si sentì pronto a pronunciare l’incantesimo che avrebbe aperto la sua porta senza ansimare come un giocatore di Quidditch al termine di una partita durata diverse ore, si accorse che il pianerottolo era invaso dall'invitante profumo di quello che sembrava stufato, e si ritrovò a reprimere a stento il brontolio del suo stomaco: Percy decisamente non aveva ereditato l’abilità ai fornelli di sua madre, e l’idea di mettersi a cucinare dopo quasi dieci ore trascorse dietro la sua scrivania lo atterriva. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter essere accolto dai suoi vicini di casa – vicini che, nonostante ormai abitasse in quell'appartamento da quasi tre anni, non aveva mai visto più di due volte – ed essere invitato ad accomodarsi ad una tavola già apparecchiata, dove un piatto di stufato fumante lo attendeva, invitante.  
Certo, avrebbe sempre potuto andare a cena dai suoi genitori: lo faceva, qualche volta, e sapeva che la sua famiglia ne era felice, ma ormai si era talmente abituato a vivere da solo che non riusciva proprio a sacrificare la propria indipendenza, non completamente, per lo meno.  
  
Quando la porta di casa si aprì sotto la spinta gentile della sua bacchetta, Percy si ritrovò a respirare a pieni polmoni il profumo accogliente e penetrante dello stufato.  
Udendo la porta aprirsi, Penelope era comparsa sulla soglia della cucina, i capelli scarmigliati a stento trattenuti in un nodo precario in cima alla testa e un grembiule che Percy sospettava di aver già visto abbracciare il corpo morbido di sua madre.  
Penelope sorrise, asciugandosi le mani sul tessuto a fiori del grembiule, e poi le sue guance scarne si tinsero di un rossore imbarazzato che, all'improvviso, fece riaffiorare sul volto della giovane donna l’adolescente che Percy aveva conosciuto a scuola.  
“Ho preparato la cena, anche se credevo saresti rientrato prima, quindi ora si è tutto un po’ raffreddato”.  
Erano trascorse tre settimane da quando Penelope era ripiombata nella vita di Percy, tre settimane che a Percy sembravano essere durate anni: le condizioni fisiche della ragazza stavano lentamente migliorando, da giorni ormai non aveva più avuto bisogno di ricorrere ai frutti di _matomoko_, ma era ancora troppo debole per cercare un impiego, per non parlare quindi di una sistemazione.  
Percy aveva liquidato ogni rimostranza di Penelope, ribadendo più e più volte che non c’era alcuna fretta perché lei se ne andasse, e che poteva rimanere nel suo appartamento per tutto il tempo necessario. E quella era la verità: il cuore di Percy si stringeva in una morsa atterrita, quando provava a immaginare che cosa ne sarebbe stato di lei se solo non avesse avuto lui a cui appoggiarsi. Eppure, non poteva nemmeno ignorare del tutto quella vaga sensazione così pericolosamente simile al fastidio che aveva provato nell'immaginare Penelope che si aggirava sicura nella sua cucina, che toccava le sue cose, che, pur con tutto il suo tatto e la sua delicatezza, andava a stravolgere le abitudini che Percy si era tanto faticosamente costruito.  
“Grazie, Penny, sei stata davvero gentile. Non sapevo che tu avresti cucinato, quindi io ho fatto tardi per comprare qualcosa da mangiare”.  
Percy indicò con un cenno impacciato la sporta che aveva poggiato per terra e subito, vendendo il rossore imbarazzato accrescere ancora di più sul viso di Penelope, si affrettò ad aggiungere, cercando di sorridere:  
“Ma c’è un profumo delizioso, quindi ora tu mettiti comoda, io arrivo subito a scaldare la cena”.  
La giovane annuì mestamente, e Percy scivolò nella piccola stanza da bagno, trattenendo a stento un sospiro.  
Non aveva idea di che cosa gli fosse preso, ultimamente. Fino ad un secondo prima avrebbe fatto i salti di gioia sapendo di avere qualcuno a casa a occuparsi di lui e ad accoglierlo con un sorriso e un piatto caldo e ora, quando Penelope lo salutava proprio in questo modo, lui faticava a trattenere l’irritazione e desiderava soltanto la quiete silenziosa del suo appartamento di un tempo, quello dove nessuno lo obbligava a fare conversazione anche quando era esausto né si trovava di fronte sguardi preoccupati e insinuanti quando decideva di non aver voglia di cucinare, e si limitava a una cena composta di latte e biscotti.  
Si lavò con cura le mani, evitando di incrociare il proprio riflesso nello specchio sopra il lavabo, facendo dei respiri profondi: non era colpa di Penelope se in quel periodo il Comitato per la Riabilitazione della Verità Storica si stava prendendo ogni sua energia. Non era colpa di Penelope se lui era una persona egoista e apatica, se alle volte voleva solamente poter restare solo, dal momento che ogni interazione sociale, ai suoi occhi, appariva come una piccola tortura. Non era colpa di Penelope se la solitudine del suo piccolo appartamento era diventata una sorta di sacra certezza che a volte avrebbe voluto difendere con una scostante freddezza.  
Fece un altro profondo respiro, gli occhi serrati, e si ripeté che doveva smetterla di vedere solo il proprio bene e cominciare a comportarsi nella maniera giusta, senza far soffrire inutilmente Penelope.  
  
Consumarono la cena fra silenzi incerti e parole di poco conto, pronunciate con circospezione, come se entrambi avessero paura di porre anche solo un accento di troppo. Ma più lo stufato riscaldato dalla magia e da una quantità perfettamente dosata di spezie che Percy non aveva mai assaggiato scendeva a scaldare i loro stomaci vuoti, più il calore tra di loro si allargava, smussando gli angoli delle loro conversazioni e facendo loro ritrovare quella complicità che li aveva uniti quando erano solo due ragazzini studiosi senza abbastanza amici.  
Per un solo attimo, Percy ebbe l’impressione che la sua piccola cucina male areata non fosse poi tanto diversa dal salottino in cui si riunivano Prefetti e Caposcuola, quel salottino dove lui e Penelope si attardavano sempre, al termine di ogni riunione, animati da una conversazione vivace a cui nessuno dei due aveva voglia di mettere fine. E Penelope, nella luce calda delle candele, non sembrava nemmeno più troppo pallida, e i suoi occhi brillavano di divertimento, per un istante dimentichi di tutto il dolore che la circondava.  
A Percy non sfuggì che Penelope aveva mangiato soltanto la metà della già piccola porzione di stufato che si era messa nel piatto, ma decise di non fare commenti.  
“Penny, perché non vai a metterti comoda sul divano, mentre io metto in ordine di qui?”, si limitò a domandare, e alle proteste della ragazza, che lo rassicurava di sentirsi abbastanza bene per aiutarlo, non volle sentire ragioni.  
“Non dire sciocchezze, tu hai cucinato, io pulisco. Vengo subito, dai!”  
Rassettò la cucina con dei movimenti precisi di bacchetta, ricalcando istintivamente le stesse, identiche sequenze di gesti che da bambino era solito osservare in sua madre, e si affrettò a raggiungere Penelope, che se ne stava sul divano con le gambe rannicchiate sotto una vecchia trapunta, intenta a carezzare con un dito le piume lucide di Hermes.  
Percy sedette al lato opposto del piccolo divano, deciso ad ignorare la valigetta di pelle di drago in cui aveva riposto quelle relazioni a cui sperava di riuscire a dare un’occhiata entro il giorno successivo: non capitava spesso di vedere Penelope sorridere a quel modo, e lui aveva deciso di godersi il momento assieme a lei, invece che lasciarla sola mentre lui lavorava al tavolo della cucina.  
“Allora, sei uscita a fare la spesa, oggi?”  
Penelope annuì, sorridendo.  
“Sì, mi sentivo bene, e non avevo voglia di restare chiusa in casa. Ho fatto una passeggiata nel quartiere, e mi sono anche iscritta in biblioteca. Ce n’è una proprio in fondo alla via, lo sapevi?”  
No, Percy non lo sapeva. Non sapeva quasi niente del quartiere dove abitava, se non che si trattava di una zona tranquilla della Londra babbana, ma abbastanza vicina all’ingresso di Diagon Alley perché si incontrassero spesso per strada cappelli puntuti e mantelli svolazzanti. Era una posizione comoda e abbastanza economica, ecco tutto.  
“Una biblioteca babbana?”  
Penelope annuì, rigirandosi un ricciolo attorno all’indice.  
“Allora devi portarmi a casa qualcosa, nei prossimi giorni”.  
Quando erano a scuola, Penelope era rimasta sconvolta dall'ignoranza di Percy riguardante la letteratura babbana, e aveva preso la sua educazione come una missione personale: aveva stilato una lunga lista di _classici assolutamente imprescindibili_, e dopo ogni vacanza a casa scendeva di corsa le scale che portavano alla Torre di Corvonero con le braccia cariche di libriccini dalle copertine colorate e le pagine di carta, che puntualmente Percy abbandonava in fondo al suo baule. Quando lui aveva osato dire che i romanzi, a suo parere, erano solo una perdita di tempo, perché non insegnavano nulla, lei era rimasta talmente sconvolta dalla sua affermazione che gli aveva rinfacciato la sua pochezza di spirito per settimane.  
“Come no, tanto poi tu non leggi niente di quello che ti regalo io!”  
C’era tuttavia una nota di divertimento, dietro la finta indignazione di Penelope.  
“Tu provaci, magari riesci a fare la magia...”  
Penelope scosse la testa, senza abbandonare il suo sorriso.  
“Comunque”, aggiunse la ragazza, facendosi improvvisamente più seria, “sono stata anche da Leda”.  
Gli occhi di Penelope brillavano di una luce febbrile, mentre pronunciava queste parole. Percy raddrizzò la schiena di scatto, avvicinandosi di più alla giovane: Penelope andava a trovare sua sorella quasi tutti i giorni, ma mai Percy aveva visto quella luce brillare nei suoi occhi, dopo un loro incontro.  
“Questa mattina ha bevuto tutto il suo tè, e poi ha mangiato, di sua iniziativa, tre spicchi d’arancia”.  
Percy si sentì il cuore invadere da una meravigliosa sensazione fatta di calore e di speranza. Era un passo piccolissimo, quello, ma in oltre quattro mesi Leda aveva sempre distolto ostinatamente lo sguardo da ogni pietanza che le venisse offerta. Se era ancora in vita era soltanto grazie alla pazienza degli infermieri, che ogni notte le somministravano con attenzione delle pozioni nutrienti. Il fatto che si fosse di sua iniziativa avvicinata al pasto che ogni giorno le veniva comunque servito doveva essere il segno che qualcosa dentro di lei si stava lentamente smuovendo.  
Seguendo i pensieri di Percy, Penelope aggiunse:  
“Certo, la Guaritrice Coen dice che comunque è solo un episodio singolo, e che potrebbe non significare niente, però... è meglio un minuscolo cambiamento che una stabilità negativa, no?”  
Penelope si aprì in un sorriso luminoso, quel sorriso che Percy, a quindici anni, si era stupito di trovare tanto bello.  
“Oh, Penny, ma è meraviglioso!”  
Percy sapeva che avrebbe dovuto cercare di arginare l’entusiasmo di Penelope, che avrebbe dovuto mettere un freno alla sua speranza, perché davvero quei tre spicchi d’arancia erano soltanto una goccia nel mare, e il dolore della delusione avrebbe soltanto destabilizzato Penny, ma non ci riuscì. Non ci riuscì, non mentre Penelope annuiva e si liberava della trapunta che aveva sulle gambe per andare a cercare il suo abbraccio.  
Fu un abbraccio tanto spontaneo e familiare che Percy si ritrovò a stringerla a sé con la stessa naturalezza con cui la mattina allungava una mano sul comodino in cerca dei suoi occhiali.  
Quegli stessi occhiali che Penelope, con gesto affettuoso, fece scivolare un po’ più in su sul suo naso, prima di posargli piano il capo sulla spalla.  
“Sono contenta di averti ritrovato, Perce”, sussurrò Penelope, abbandonandosi contro di lui.  
“Sono contento anche io”.  
Ed era la verità: oltre al sollievo di saperla viva, Percy era contento di aver ritrovato il sorriso di Penelope, le sue battute pungenti e la facilità con cui lei sapeva misurare i suoi pensieri. Penelope era stata la sua prima amica, e di amici non ce n’erano poi stati tanti, nella vita di Percy. Una vita solitaria, di cui spesso aveva provato nostalgia, in quelle settimane in cui Penelope era tornata a stravolgere le sue abitudini. Una vita in bianco e nero, lontano dall’azzurro intenso degli occhi di Penelope.  
“A volte mi chiedo come sarebbero andate le cose, se la guerra non ci avesse resi così nervosi”.  
Percy si irrigidì accanto al sussurro flebile di Penelope, ma rimase al suo fianco.  
“Forse, in un’altra situazione, saremmo stati capaci di chiarirci... di parlarci...”  
“Penny...”, cercò di fermarla Percy, ma le sue dita trovarono quelle di Penelope, che si incastrarono nelle sue in una stretta tanto familiare che per un attimo ebbe voglia di piangere.  
“...di restarci accanto”, concluse Penelope, voltando appena il capo sulla sua spalla, sfiorandogli l’orecchio con il suo respiro tiepido e solleticandogli il collo con i suoi ricci indomiti.  
“Penny”, bisbigliò di nuovo Percy, implorante. Se la stesse implorando di fermarsi, di fermarsi a riflettere e di allontanarsi, oppure di essere ancora lei quella coraggiosa, quella capace di dare una forma nuova al loro rapporto, Percy non lo sapeva più.  
“Ti voglio bene, Perce, e non credo di aver mai smesso di volertene...”  
“Oh, Penny, anche io ti voglio bene...”  
E prima che Percy riuscisse a formulare in parole quel _ma_ sospeso, quella piccola obiezione a cui nemmeno lui sapeva dare forma, ma che sentiva premere nel petto con la forza flebile di un sole al tramonto, le labbra di Penelope furono sulle sue.  
Fu un bacio impacciato, pieno di timori e insicurezze, il bacio di un’adolescente senza esperienza che mescolava la propria inesperienza con quella altrettanto vana di un ragazzino con gli occhiali.  
Penelope.  
La sua prima amica, il suo primo bacio, il suo primo amore e la sua prima perdita.  
C’era qualcosa di sbagliato nella condiscendenza con cui Percy affondò la mano nei riccioli di Penelope, soffocando un sospiro con un bacio appena più profondo, appena meno impacciato.  
C’era qualcosa di sbagliato, ma era tanto confortante ritrovare quella confidenza sopita, quei gesti conosciuti, quelle abitudini che, se avevano saputo renderlo felice una volta, forse ci sarebbero riuscite di nuovo.  


***

  
La luce del tramonto tingeva la baia di colori intensi, donandole una morbidezza luminosa che raramente aveva.  
Il dottor Nissen cercò di distogliere l’attenzione dall’ampia vetrata del suo studio, riportando lo sguardo sulla luce fredda e tremante dello schermo del suo computer: detestava quell’aggeggio infernale, ma i benefici della tecnologia, in un mondo come quello in cui aveva scelto di vivere, erano innegabili.  
L’orologio digitale sulla parte bassa dello schermo annunciava che, tecnicamente, il weekend era cominciato da un’ora e ventisette minuti: la sua promessa di limitare gli straordinari solamente ai giorni lontani dal fine settimana era, di nuovo, andata a farsi benedire. Ormai era chiaro che, se avesse voluto continuare ad avere una vita che andasse oltre il suo lavoro, prima o poi avrebbe dovuto fare una scelta: la clinica, o il suo studio. L’idea di trovarsi un socio che lo aiutasse a mandare avanti lo studio, ovviamente, era da scartare a priori. Ole Nissen non era fatto per lavorare in team, questo era stato chiaro sin dai tempi dell’università, e, in ogni caso, i suoi metodi non erano abbastanza ortodossi per un socio. Un socio doveva essere lucido e presente, non con la memoria erosa da piccoli e continui vuoti...  
Lo sguardo del dottor Nissen tornò a perdersi sull’oceano scuro che carezzava i piedi di Portland, la mente decisamente troppo lontana dalla relazione che avrebbe dovuto scrivere sugli episodi di paralisi del sonno della signora Dawson. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a lasciare lo studio, fare una passeggiata al porto, bersi una birra al Fisherman’s House e poi farsi una bella dormita. Quella relazione avrebbe potuto scriverla anche l’indomani mattina, tanto nella sua bella casetta ombreggiata dai pini della riserva naturale non c’erano mogli a occupare il suo sabato mattina con un po’ di meritate coccole ancora appesantite dal sonno, né c’erano bambini da avvolgere nei cappotti e portare a fare salutari e piacevoli passeggiate nei boschi dietro casa, né...  
“Dottor Nissen?”  
L’uomo sussultò, e per poco non fece cadere il portapenne che stazionava in precario equilibrio sopra una pila di riviste. Non aveva fatto caso al suono discreto dei tacchi di Miss Zimmer, e il suo bussare delicato alla porta del suo studio l’aveva colto completamente di sorpresa.  
“A-Avanti!”, si ritrovò a pronunciare, guardando con desolazione il caos sulla sua scrivania. Quello era il caos di un adolescente distratto che non puliva la sua camera da mesi, non il disordine professionale di uno specialista impegnato a rivoluzionare il mondo della psichiatria.  
Miss Zimmer, la giovane segretaria che Ole Nissen non aveva cuore di licenziare, nonostante lei non fosse capace nemmeno di usare un’agenda per gli appuntamenti, gli sorrise, mentre le sue guance scavate si coloravano di un rossore più adatto a una tredicenne che a una giovane donna in carriera.  
Era graziosa, Anita Zimmer, con le sue guance fresche e i suoi occhi truccati di scuro, ma tutto, nella sua persona, a partire dai tacchi su cui barcollava incerta per finire coi suoi capelli sottili e d’un biondo slavato che ogni giorno la ragazza cercava di arricciare, e che entro l’ora di pranzo tornavano ad essere mosci e piatti come alghe umide, davano l’impressione di una ragazzina che giocasse a fare l’adulta con i vestiti di mamma.  
Ole l’aveva assunta perché, quando l’aveva vista inciampare il giorno del colloquio, aveva avuto la certezza che nessun altro avrebbe dato lavoro a quella goffa ragazza timida.  
“Miss Zimmer, che cosa ci fa ancora qui al venerdì sera? Corra pure a casa, per carità, e si goda la serata!”  
La giovane arrossì ancora di più, e il dottor Nissen ebbe voglia di sprofondare nello schermo del suo computer: il motivo che spingeva Anita Zimmer a quegli straordinari assolutamente non necessari sembrava aleggiare, concreto e inevitabile, come un odore forte in una stanza poco arieggiata.  
“Stavo per andare, dottore, ma è arrivata questa lettera per lei... cioè, io non so come sia possibile, perché questa mattina giuro di averle consegnato tutta la posta in arrivo, e la vaschetta della posta era vuota, ma poi un attimo fa mi sono girata ed eccola lì...”  
Facendo attenzione a non incrociare nemmeno per un istante gli occhi color nocciola della giovane – erano occhi troppo, troppo espressivi, e Nissen non aveva la forza di sopportare le implicazioni del suo balbettio – l’uomo allungò una mano, certo che quell’episodio fosse l’ennesima prova dell’inettitudine di Anita Zimmer.  
“Non importa, dia qui...”  
Quando Ole Nissen allungò la mano per afferrare la busta, le sue dita sfiorarono quelle della giovane. Tutto la struggente passione adolescenziale che Anita Zimmer nutriva per il suo datore di lavoro – una passione nata col nulla e alimentata dal niente, dal momento che Nissen era sempre stato attentissimo a non compiere nemmeno il più piccolo gesto che potesse servire a illudere la giovane – colpì il dottore con la stessa forza di una pallonata nello stomaco.  
_Le mani le mani oddio mi ha sfiorato quanto sono belle le sue mani e se si arrabbia oddio ma la busta non c’era e ora siamo soli forse mi chiederà se ho bisogno di un passaggio a casa la macchina stupida che sono è parcheggiata qui davanti oddio le sua mani..._  
Ole Nissen, con un piccolo sforzo di volontà, si ritrasse dal balbettio interiore di Anita Zimmer. Se in qualsiasi altro momento l’imbarazzo per non essere stato in grado di frenare sul nascere quel contatto e quello scambio di informazioni del tutto indesiderato avrebbe spinto Nissen ad allontanare con una scusa la giovane ignara, il peso di quella busta – una busta spessa, ruvida, una busta di pergamena marrone sigillata da un bolo di ceralacca verde acido – costrinse l’uomo a sgranare gli occhi e ad arretrare di un passo, improvvisamente dimentico della giovane segretaria che si cullava ancora nella speranza di strappargli un invito a cena.  
La busta era ricoperta da così tanti timbri e adesivi da coprire quasi interamente l’indirizzo del mittente, ma Ole Nissen, che pure quel mondo credeva di esserselo lasciato alle spalle quando aveva scelto di tornare nell’universo che era stata la sua casa per i primi undici anni della sua vita, non aveva bisogno di leggere l’indirizzo di una strada londinese per riconoscere il simbolo impresso nel sigillo di ceralacca verde acido.  
Un osso e una bacchetta magica incrociati.  
Con dita tremanti, strappò la pergamena della busta, lasciandola cadere a terra con poco riguardo e scoprendo quattro grossi fogli interamente ricoperti di una scrittura piccola e ordinata.  
Una scrittura che gli era familiare, che riportava ai tempi della scuola, dall’altra parte del mondo, nel vecchio mondo, nella fredda Scozia...  
Avidi, gli occhi di Nissen trovarono la firma in calce alla lunga missiva, e le sue labbra non riuscirono a trattenere un moto di sorpresa.  
La lettera recava la firma di un amico con cui non parlava più da troppi anni, un amico che aveva condiviso con lui solo qualche anno di scuola, risucchiato poi dalla vita frenetica e giramondo della sua folle famiglia.  
Ole Nissen non avrebbe mai pensato che, fra tutti posti del mondo, Homer Landmann avrebbe scelto di sistemarsi proprio nella vecchia Inghilterra, in un ospedale tradizionalista e poco innovativo come il San Mungo.  
  
  


* * *

  
_Note:  
Mi rendo conto che questo capitolo, da solo, significa molto poco, ma non sono riuscita a combinare altro: i nodi della storia, nella mia testa, si stanno sciogliendo, e ho ben chiaro il percorso che voglio fare, ma non ho il tempo e le energie per dedicarmici come vorrei. Per di più, la prossima settimana non sarò a casa, e non avrò il tempo nemmeno di scrivere il mio nome, quindi ho deciso di pubblicare comunque questo aggiornamento piccino piccino, sperando di non tenere la storia ferma troppo a lungo, poi.  
Venendo al capitolo: era necessario inserire la figura di un ennesimo personaggio originale? Forse no, ma non sarebbe stato credibile affidare il ruolo di Nissen a Landmann, quindi spero che l’ultima parte del capitolo non risulti troppo incomprensibile.  
A presto, spero!_


	7. 7. Di notte specialmente

_Capitolo 6  
**Di notte specialmente**_

  
  
  
  
  
Ole Nissen accolse le fredde luci dell’alba come una piccola benedizione: la notte appena trascorsa era stata una specie di incubo fatto di freddo, nausea e mal di testa, mentre il suo corpo esausto cercava inutilmente di ingannare la sua mente convincendola che era davvero notte e che poteva dormire. Tutto ciò era folle: durante il praticantato Ole si era dimostrato l’unico, fra tutti i suoi compagni, capace di adattarsi senza problemi a qualsiasi turno, cadendo addormentato non appena la sua schiena trovava la posizione meno scomoda possibile sulle brande riservate al personale e schizzando in piedi, fresco e riposato, non appena si presentava una qualche emergenza. Poteva alternare turni di notte a lunghe giornate in corsia senza risentire del cambio di abitudini, poteva dormire solo un paio d’ore al mattino così come trascorrere dodici ore nel suo letto in uno stato di morte apparente senza che il suo corpo accusasse minimamente il colpo.  
Eppure, a quanto pareva, otto ore di fuso orario cadute sulle sue spalle con la forza inquietante di una Passaporta Internazionale erano riuscite laddove i turni massacranti di un Pronto Soccorso sotto organico non erano riusciti: Ole era esausto, era confuso, e sentiva che le giornate si stavano sfaldando sotto le sue dita senza che lui fosse in grado di riprendere in mano la situazione.  
Tre notti. Tre notti aveva trascorso in quel letto al secondo piano del Paiolo Magico, fissando con insistenza le ombre della strada muoversi piano sul soffitto di calce e sentendo il suo corpo farsi sempre più rigido e stanco, senza che il sonno riuscisse a insinuarsi nella sua mente sovreccitata.  
Le giornate le aveva riempite trascinandosi stancamente da una via all’altra, sbadigliando e imponendosi di restare vigile, perché doveva riabituare il suo corpo ai ritmi di quel vecchio mondo che sembrava vivere otto ore in anticipo. Non aveva parlato con nessuno, aveva limitato le sue peregrinazioni al quartiere di Diagon Alley e non aveva spedito nemmeno una lettera. Se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto contattare qualche ex compagno di scuola, ed era certo che qualcuno disposto a tenergli compagnia e a reintrodurlo nella comunità magica inglese ci sarebbe stato.  
Ma Ole non lo aveva fatto.  
Non poteva sopportare l’idea di sedere davanti ad un boccale di Burrobirra ad ascoltare di come tutti fossero molto adulti e molto felici, con le loro belle casette e le loro famiglie e i bambini con le loro prime magie e i ragazzi più grandi a Hogwarts. Non poteva sopportare l’idea di farsi spettatore delle belle vite dei suoi compagni, ascoltando i racconti di chi lavorava al Ministero e chi invece scriveva per la Gazzetta del Profeta, di chi vendeva calderoni _autoriscaldanti_ e chi invece progettava scope volanti da corsa. Che cosa aveva da offrire in cambio, lui? Una bella casa nelle foreste dell’Oregon, una casa troppo grande per un uomo solo. Non aveva salutato nessuno prima di partire da Portland: aveva scritto una email alla direzione della clinica Cedral Hill Hospital, accompagnandola con un incantesimo che, sperava, avrebbe convinto il suo direttore dell’esistenza di una sua richiesta già discussa e approvata per ottenere sei mesi d’aspettativa per stare accanto a suo padre malato. Aveva scritto una lettera alla sua segretaria, Anita Zimmer, rassicurandola che il suo stipendio le sarebbe stato ugualmente corrisposto, in quei mesi d'assenza – dove avrebbe trovato quei soldi, quello proprio non lo sapeva – aveva raccolto pochi vestiti e il suo passaporto, ed era partito. Nessuno, tranne forse la povera Anita, avrebbe sentito la sua mancanza.  
Che cosa lo avesse spinto a partire, poi, proprio Ole non riusciva a spiegarselo. La lettera di Homer Landmann era prodiga di dettagli interessanti, ma non era certo l’unica simile proposta che avesse ricevuto, nel corso degli anni. Nella sua confusone, nel suo costante dimenticarsi appuntamenti e nel suo rifiuto totale di prendere parte a qualsiasi conferenza, di dare voce alle sue pubblicazioni, di attirarsi attenzioni che non voleva, la consapevolezza che esisteva un mago lento di bacchetta ma svelto di cervello che aveva saputo ritagliarsi uno spazio tutto suo nel mondo della psichiatria si era sparsa. E Ole aveva cercato di sfuggirvi di città in città, fino a costruirsi il suo rifugio nelle pinete dell’Oregon, a un passo dalla baia di Portland.  
Ole s’era detto che la lettera di Landmann aveva sortito un effetto diverso rispetto a tutte le altre richieste perché arrivava da Londra, la sua prima casa, quella dove un padre spaventato dalla natura _sbagliata_ – _sbagliata, sotto ogni aspetto_ –di suo figlio ancora viveva. S'era detto che la lettera di Landmann aveva fatto effetto soltanto perché questa volta, accanto a un nome importante come quello di Homer, le sue cure non sarebbero state viste come un attentato allo Statuto Internazionale di Segretezza. S'era detto che era partito senza alcun preavviso, senza riflettere, soltanto a causa della quantità di gin che aveva ingerito per sciacquarsi dagli occhi quel bruciore costante che avvertiva ogni volta che il suo sguardo si posava sulle curve nette e precise della grafia di Landmann... s'era detto di tutto, ma la verità, quella verità che non osava ammettere, ma che gli bruciava le vene come pece in fiamme, era che a Landmann non aveva mai saputo dire di no.  
  
“Aspetti pure qui, dottor Nissen, il Guaritore Landmann sarà da lei in pochi minuti”.  
Ole annuì, osservando la giovane Infermiera dall’aria stanca uscire dallo studio ordinato e richiudersi delicatamente la porta alle spalle.  
Quando aveva raggiunto il San Mungo era ancora presto, troppo presto per far sembrare la sua visita il frutto di un appuntamento prestabilito. Eppure, era stato più che fortunato: non solo Homer Landmann aveva lasciato precise disposizioni alla svogliata segretaria seduta dietro il banco delle informazioni in merito all’eventuale arrivo di un tale dottor Ole Nissen, ma quella notte Landmann era di turno, e non aveva ancora lasciato l’ospedale.  
E così ora Ole si trovava seduto alla sua scrivania, a masticare apprensione e imbarazzo assieme a una mela che la giovane Infermiera, mossa a pietà dall’aspetto stravolto che lui doveva avere, gli aveva offerto.  
Ole si guardò attorno con malcelato interesse: non vedeva Landmann da almeno dieci anni, da quando Ole si stava specializzando a Harvard e Homer si era presentato del tutto a sorpresa sulla soglia di casa sua, con una bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario sotto un braccio e una manciata di ricordi sotto l’altro. S’erano scritti, qualche volta, ma poi, come spesso accade a chi si è voluto molto bene quando era molto giovane, si erano persi di vista.  
Lo studio di Homer era l’opposto di quello di Ole: la scrivania, pur appesantita da riviste scientifiche e numerose pile di cartelline verdi, era in perfetto ordine. C’erano diverse cornici che guardavano il proprietario della scrivania, ma Ole non ebbe il coraggio di fare il giro del massiccio tavolo di legno per scrutare i volti sorridenti che sicuramente lo avrebbero accolto.  
Con una fastidiosa fitta allo stomaco, Ole notò che, accanto al ritratto al momento vuoto di un mago che, secondo il cartiglio dorato della cornice, doveva chiamarsi Thaddeus Sanitus, Homer Landmann aveva appeso un disegno. Un disegno astratto, poche linee incerte di colore, una forma tondeggiante e quella che sembrava l’impronta di una tazza. Il disegno di un bambino.  
Fu il rumore della porta che si schiudeva a distogliere Ole Nissen da tutto quell’ondeggiare di pensieri venati di delusione.  
Si voltò, rendendosi conto di essere del tutto impreparato per quell’incontro: era successo tutto talmente in fretta che Ole si era rifiutato di pensare seriamente alle conseguenze del suo gesto sconsiderato e ora, ora che il suo passato stava sulla porta nelle fattezze di un Homer Landmann di dieci anni più vecchio, il dottor Nissen non era certo di saper far fronte a ogni cosa.  
Homer Landmann varcò la soglia del suo studio con lo stesso passo morbido e sicuro di sé con sui Ole lo aveva visto attraversare i corridoi di Hogwarts, quando quel ragazzino era l’ultimo arrivato ma si comportava come se avesse conosciuto le pietre del castello sin dal giorno della loro posa. Homer Landmann era alto, e aveva la stessa figura snella e slanciata che aveva avuto il giovane uomo che aveva fatto visita a Harvard tanti anni prima.  
C’era qualche ruga in più attorno ai suoi occhi caldi, ma il sorriso luminoso e felice – _sinceramente, pienamente, personalmente felice_, questo Ole lo avvertiva con la stessa certezza con cui riconosceva l’odore di pozioni antibatteriche di ogni ospedale magico – era rimasto lo stesso.  
Se Landmann era sorpreso di trovare Ole Nissen nel suo studio, dopo che la sua missiva era rimasta senza risposta, non lo diede a vedere. Non lo diede a vedere con l’atteggiamento del volto, né lo diede a vedere con i suoi pensieri, che Ole aveva sempre avuto difficoltà a decifrare, avvertendoli piuttosto come piccole mareggiate di differenti stati d’‘animo.  
Non lo sapeva, Ole, che cosa stesse pensando Homer Landmann guardandolo, ma la gioia per quell’incontro, lo seppe subito, era sincera, e andava oltre la soddisfazione della richiesta di un consulto accademico.  
“Bentornato, amico mio”, si limitò a mormorare il Guaritore, con la sua voce morbida e gentile che, Ole notò, s’era abbassata ancora di più in tutti quegli anni in cui non si erano visti. Landmann gli si avvicinò, le braccia aperte, e a nulla valse la flebile resistenza opposta da Ole: il contatto fisico rendeva sempre più più difficile mantenere stabile il confine fra i propri pensieri e quelli degli altri, ma questo Landmann lo sapeva, e non gli importava.  
Mentre si lasciava abbracciare dal suo vecchio compagno di studi, tutto ciò che Ole riuscì a pensare – o forse lo pensava Landmann, o lo pensavano entrambi, e che importanza poteva mai avere? – fu che quell’abbraccio doveva arrivare prima, molti anni prima, ma che forse non era troppo tardi.  


***

  
Percy Weasley era sveglio.  
Sveglio come credeva di non essere mai stato in tutta la sua vita, gli occhi fissi sulle travi del soffitto, la mente esausta gonfia di una miriade di pensieri sbagliati.  
Perché, lo sapeva, ci sarebbero state cose molto più importanti a cui avrebbe dovuto rivolgere le sue attenzioni e invece, da essere disgustoso quale era, i suoi pensieri avevano tinte molto più deprecabili.  
Era stata una giornata estenuante, quella.  
Il suo ufficio era un disastro: il Comitato per la Riabilitazione della Verità Storica si era impantanato in una palude di burocrazia spicciola e scogli di natura infima, e Percy ormai si trovava sul punto di esplodere: stava cercando di portare a termine due incarichi diversi – due incarichi che avrebbero richiesto la sua totale attenzione e tutte le ore disponibili in una giornata lavorativa – e alla fine si era verificato quello che più aveva temuto: non era riuscito a fare bene né l’una, né l’altra cosa. Non aveva tempo, non aveva forze per fare tutto, e Mr. Newbold, il suo capo, lo aveva infine convocato nel suo ufficio, per fargli il discorso che aveva temuto da troppo tempo.  
_Le cose così non possono andare avanti. _  
Sette parole, una catastrofe, il crollo di tutte le certezze di Percy.  
Oh, era stato pieno di tatto, Mr. Newbold: aveva usato tutta la gentilezza del caso, infarcendo il suo discorso di complimenti e comprensione per la difficile situazione in cui si era trovato Percy, ma il succo del discorso, alla fine, non cambiava. Percy non era stato in grado di mantenere le promesse fatte alla fine della guerra, non aveva saputo portare a termine con successo entrambi i suoi incarichi, e ora doveva scegliere: abbandonare il Comitato, abbandonare un organo che forse non sarebbe mai nato davvero, che forse non avrebbe mai avuto i fondi necessari a garantirgli uno stipendio adeguato all’impegno richiesto, abbandonare un organo che forse, di lì a qualche anno, avrebbe esaurito il suo scopo, lasciandolo a piedi e senza prospettive. Oppure abbandonare l’Ufficio per l’Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia, un dipartimento nel quale, se solo Percy avesse avuto modo di impiegare a tempo pieno tutte le sue energie, sicuramente avrebbe potuto fare carriera. Quell’ufficio, quell’incarico, era sempre stato tutto ciò che Percy aveva desiderato, ciò per cui aveva lottato, lo scopo a cui tutti i suoi sforzi tendevano. Eppure, era anche ciò per cui aveva rischiato di perdere tutto. Di perdere la sua famiglia, e di perdere anche sé stesso. Abbandonare il Comitato significava abbandonare il sogno di chi forse in un campo di battaglia non sapeva dare il meglio di sé, ma non voleva comunque smettere di lottare, non con le armi della legge e della giustizia.  
Mr. Newbold era stato comprensivo, gli aveva dato una settimana di tempo per riflettere e cercare di capire quali fossero le sue priorità e gli scopi che si prefiggeva di raggiungere nella vita, e gli aveva anche concesso un pomeriggio libero.  
  
Quando era tornato a casa, però, Percy non aveva avuto cuore di caricare le sottili spalle di Penelope con i propri dubbi: la ragazza tremava, reggendo tra le mani un cartoncino del San Mungo con il quale il Guaritore Landmann la invitava a recarsi in ospedale il prima possibile per discutere di un possibile sviluppo nelle condizioni della signorina Clearwater.  
Percy, che pure a quelle parole aveva avvertito la fredda morsa della paura farsi strada in fondo al suo cuore, aveva preso per mano Penelope e l’aveva accompagnata in ospedale, sperando di non dover raccogliere i suoi fragili cocci dopo aver ascoltato le parole di Landmann.  
Non erano c’erano stati cocci, però.  
Le condizioni di Leda erano perfettamente stabili: dopo quei tre miracolosi spicchi d’arancia, la giovane era scivolata di nuovo nel suo mondo di ombre e silenzio, senza più cercare alcun contatto con il mondo esterno, e senza dare segni di essere minimamente interessata a ricominciare a mangiare. I Guaritori ormai non sapevano più cosa fare: sembrava che tutti fossero sul punto di gettare la spugna, e rassegnarsi al fatto che Leda Clearwater era destinata soltanto a una vita a metà, una vita in cui i Guaritori potevano solo mantenerla viva, invece che aiutarla davvero.  
Tutti, ma non Landmann: Landmann che conosceva a memoria migliaia di contromaledizioni, Landmann che si muoveva fra lo strazio dei corpi e non sapeva quasi nulla della psiche umana sembrava disposto a dar battaglia a tutti gli specialisti del Janus Thickey, sfoderando un’arma a cui nessuno avrebbe mai pensato.  
Un’arma che rispondeva al nome di Ole Nissen, un medico che aveva studiato la psichiatria babbana, ma che non aveva del tutto dimenticato le sue origini magiche. Non le aveva dimenticate, perché accanto alla sua scienza basata su sostanze chimiche ed esami che permettono di vedere dentro il cervello delle persone, il dottor Nissen era nato con un dono non comune: il dottor Nissen poteva percepire le ombre dei pensieri delle persone che gli stavano accanto e, in alcuni casi, praticare la Legilimanzia in maniera avanzata era per lui un’inclinazione piuttosto naturale. Ole Nissen era una figura tutta particolare, perché aveva posto le sue doti naturali al servizio dei suoi studi, utilizzando la scienza babbana e la sua particolare magia in un connubio unico e poco ortodosso, ma capace di portarlo a risultati raramente comprensibili.  
Nissen e Landmann sostenevano che, forse, entrare nella testa di Leda, svolgere pian piano il filo dei ricordi che si era inceppato nella sua testa, accompagnarla in un lento e doloroso percorso sui passi dei traumi da cui cercava di proteggersi nel modo più deleterio possibile potesse servire a sbloccare la situazione.  
Certo, nessuno poteva prevedere con certezza quali sarebbero state le conseguenze di queste azioni: avrebbero dovuto navigare a vista, e il rischio di fare più male che bene alla mente già fragilissima di Leda era concreto. Landmann, con il suo sorriso che sembrava un’inesauribile fonte di forza d’animo, aveva dichiarato di aver piena fiducia nelle capacità del dottor Nissen, ma l’unica a poter dare il consenso a un trattamento potenzialmente tanto invasivo era Penelope, la sola parente in vita di Leda.  
Percy avrebbe voluto prendere a schiaffi quei due dottori: con che diritto posavano sulle spalle fragili di Penelope un tale dilemma? Con che diritto osavano sganciare quella bomba, regalare a Penelope quell’illusione salvo poi caricarla di tutto il tormento straziante che una simile proposta comportava?  
La ragazza aveva pianto per il resto del pomeriggio, ripetendosi ossessivamente le parole dei due medici, parlando di possibili benefici e di tormenti e di cosa Leda avrebbe preferito, se continuare a vivere una vita che non era vita, oppure correre tutti i rischi del mondo per riprendersi la propria dignità di essere umano.  
Avrebbe voluto aiutarla, Percy, ma sapeva bene che ogni sua parola sarebbe stata inutile. Si era limitato ad abbracciarla e a offrire un orecchio a ogni suo dubbio, promettendo tra sé che, qualsiasi cosa Penelope avrebbe scelto, lui le sarebbe stato accanto.  
  
Ma non erano questi nobili tormenti a tenere sveglio a notte fonda Percival Weasley.  
No, perché al di là di tutto ciò che si era sempre raccontato su sé stesso, al di là della sua apparente serietà, al di là dei paroloni con cui si era sempre riempito la bocca, dipingendosi più maturo e superiore al resto del mondo, Percival Weasley era un essere meschino e disgustoso.  
Un essere che giaceva nel suo letto, stringendo fra le braccia la propria compagna esausta e disperata, riuscendo a pensare soltanto alla curva morbida del seno di Penelope premuta sul suo petto, e alla lunga coscia della giovane pericolosamente vicina al suo ventre.  
La cosa peggiore era che Penelope, qualche ora prima, aveva cercato in ogni modo conforto nel suo abbraccio, sperando di allontanare per un po’ i suoi brutti pensieri lasciando il comando della situazione al corpo e ai sensi. E Percy ci aveva provato, aveva davvero provato a dare a Penelope ciò che lei desiderava, inutilmente.  
La ragazza aveva tentato con una costanza quasi toccante di suscitare in lui quel poco di desiderio che sarebbe bastato a fingere che tutto andasse bene, che le cose tra di loro, due innamorati che si erano appena ritrovati dopo una lunga separazione, funzionassero perfettamente, ma il suo impegno non aveva fatto altro che irritare Percy, facendolo sentire sporco e sbagliato.  
Sporco e sbagliato come si sentiva ora, incapace di reprimere il bruciante bisogno di soffocare quel desiderio tardivo, arrivato quando ormai Penelope si era rassegnata a coprire quell’imbarazzante episodio con un velo di compassionevoli giustificazioni, addormentandosi fra le sue braccia, senza però osare guardarlo in faccia.  
Percy cercò di scostarsi da lei, mordendosi le labbra preda dell’imbarazzo, sentendosi ora più che mai come l’adolescente insicuro che aveva esitato a lungo, preda dei sensi di colpa e della paura, prima di decidersi a compiere quel passo tutto nuovo con la sua prima fidanzata.  
La sua unica fidanzata, perché dopo Penelope non c’era mai stata nessun’altra, e Percy era convinto, in fondo al cuore, che solo con lei, lei che aveva condiviso con lui le prime, tragicomiche esperienze da adulti, e che poi era cresciuta con lui, imparando a conoscerlo e a farsi conoscere, il sesso sarebbe stato qualcosa di giusto e in cui lui potesse sentirsi a suo agio.  
E invece non era così.  
Non era così, perché Percy non era stato capace nemmeno di una performance deludente, ma qualche ora dopo si ritrovava a fremere come un adolescente incapace di controllarsi, la mente invasa soltanto dalla sensazione di calore che il corpo di Penny gli regalava.  
Cercando di non svegliare la giovane e di non sfiorare il suo corpo più di quanto fosse strettamente necessario, Percy scivolò fuori dal letto, lontano da Penelope, lontano da quel calore che avrebbe dovuto essere tutto diverso.  
Che razza di persona non riusciva a far l’amore con la propria compagna quando lei era sveglia, ma si ritrovava a chiudersi in bagno a notte fonda, mosso da istinti abietti, risvegliati dal suo corpo addormentato?  
La fronte premuta contro la ceramica fredda delle piastrelle, Percy si ritrovò a muovere le mani con gesti rabbiosi, sperando che, assieme al piacere e al desiderio, il suo corpo potesse espellere anche tutto il disgusto che provava verso di sé.  


***

  
_Luce dorata.  
Dolore alla testa._  
_I piedi che facevano male, stretti com’erano in quella prigione di vernice e tacchi vertiginosi._  
_E poi il turchese, un mare di turchese, turchese sui fogli bianchi e fra i riccioli di un bambino che rideva e rideva, mordicchiando un pastello a cera._  
_Il turchese di occhi chiari su un viso pieno di lentiggini, e un lampo rosso fuoco sulla sommità del capo._  
  
Audrey si svegliò con un gemito, mentre il sapore acre della bile risaliva per l’ennesima volta a inacidirle la bocca.  
Rimase sdraiata, immobile fra le lenzuola del suo letto mezzo sfatto, pregando che quell’attacco di nausea si placasse prima che lei fosse costretta a raggiungere il bagno. O che almeno avesse il tempo di raggiungere il bagno, perché l’idea di vomitare di nuovo sulla moquette rosa della sua cameretta le faceva venire da piangere.  
Se non avesse lasciato Philip da ormai diversi mesi, e se la settimana precedente non avesse trascorso una giornata al lavoro a contorcersi per i crampi al ventre dovuti alle sue dolorose mestruazioni, avrebbe temuto di essere incinta.  
Erano ormai settimane che si svegliava nel cuore della notte, la mente piena di sprazzi di sogni incomprensibili che sentiva la necessità fisica di ordinare in un affresco comprensibile e il ventre straziato da una nausea insopportabile.  
Ma stava bene, a giudicare dal parere del suo medico. Niente virus, niente intossicazioni alimentari, niente allergie, niente intolleranze, niente di niente.  
Solo una vita che era un disastro, un lavoro insoddisfacente e dei genitori che non smettevano un istante di darle il tormento affinché tornasse a studiare.  
E il disperato bisogno di fare ordine, di dare un senso a quelle immagini che sembravano nascondersi appena oltre la superficie della sua coscienza.  
  
Lentamente, la nausea andò scemando.  
Audrey osò muoversi, sollevandosi a sedere sul letto e scostando le coperte intrise di sudore dal corpo: aveva caldo, e aveva la tremenda sensazione di aver dimenticato qualcosa. Stava lentamente scivolando nella paranoia, quello ormai era evidente. Perché quella sensazione di aver scordato qualcosa di fondamentale la accompagnava giorno e notte, costringendola a fare due volte la strada da casa alla cartoleria per accertarsi di aver abbassato la saracinesca; costringendola a domandarsi, al colmo del terrore e dell’imbarazzo, se fosse certa di aver indossato il reggiseno, quella mattina; costringendola a cercare di pagare tre volte per il muffin al bar di fronte al lavoro.  
Costringendola, soprattutto, a non riuscire proprio a capire che fine avessero potuto fare le sue scarpe di vernice con il tacco alto, quelle che indossava soltanto nelle sere in cui sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto camminare.  
Erano sparite, nonostante fosse certa di averle messe fra le cose che si era riportata a casa dei suoi genitori.  
Erano sparite, sostituite da un paio di scarpe da ginnastica piuttosto malandate, di due numeri più grandi rispetto ai suoi piedi.  
Audrey non portava scarpe da ginnastica, non le portava da quando aveva smesso di fare educazione fisica, una volta finite le scuole superiori. Eppure quelle scarpe erano proprio nel suo armadio, e non appartenevano a nessuno degli altri abitanti della casa.  
La giovane allungò la mano, svitò il tappo della bottiglietta di plastica che aveva posato sul comodino la sera precedente e bevve una profonda sorsata d’acqua fresca, una benedizione per il suo stomaco in subbuglio.  
E allora, come se qualcuno avesse acceso una lampadina, lo ricordò: quelle scarpe non erano sue, ma della ragazza coi capelli rossi.  
La sorella del dottore, che poi non era un dottore, ma solo un ragazzo che aveva paura dei cani.  
Ma come, come diamine fossero finite le scarpe di quella sconosciuta ai piedi di Audrey, quello proprio la giovane non riusciva a ricordarlo.  
  
  


* * *

  
_Note:  
Con un ritardo pressoché infinito, torno con un capitolo che, mi rendo conto, ha molto di incompleto.  
Innanzitutto, due parole su Ole Nissen: non era assolutamente previsto che, dopo lo scorso capitolo, si prendesse di nuovo tutto questo spazio. Però la sua storia ha preso tutta una sua strada, e le alternative erano dargli molto spazio qui, o mettere in pausa questa storia per permettermi di scrivere qualcosa solo su di lui, e ho scelto questa via di mezzo. Non so quanto effettivamente emergerà in maniera esplicita su di lui e sul suo passato, ma spero comunque abbastanza perché sia chiaro quel che succede, ma non così tanto da distogliere l'attenzone da Percy, che vorrei comunque restasse il protagonista.  
Per il resto, mi sembra di muovermi un po’ a sprazzi, senza dare una vera e propria continuità alla storia, ma spero almeno di riuscire a chiudere tutti i fili che ho aperto._


	8. La Gaia Scienza

_Capitolo 7  
**La Gaia Scienza**_

  
  
  
  
Percy represse a stento un gridolino, lasciando cadere a terra con un tonfo sordo lo gnomo tarchiato che gli aveva affondato i denti nell’indice.   
“Tutto a posto?” gli domandò Bill, con una risata negli occhi, scagliando uno gnomo ad almeno sei metri dal punto in cui si trovava accanto allo steccato.   
Sfacciato esibizionista, sbuffò Percy tra sé, pentendosene subito.  
“Tutto a posto...” mugugnò invece, avvolgendosi il dito attorno al fazzoletto e guardandosi attorno, desolato: decine e decine di gnomi sghignazzanti stavano emergendo da ogni anfratto del giardino, osservando con aria curiosa ciò che stava accadendo. Se solo suo padre si fosse deciso a usare uno gnomicida, le giornate alla Tana sarebbero state molto più tranquille. Ma no, secondo Arthur Weasley era un peccato uccidere quelle creature, che in fondo non facevano mai niente di male. A parte cercare di staccarti un dito a morsi e rischiare di farti venire un’infezione, chiaramente.  
Percy aveva sempre detestato quell’attività: da bambino, era sempre lui, fra tutti i fratelli, quello che si ritrovava alla sera con le dita gonfie e sanguinanti, ed era l’unico, fra tutti i suoi fratelli, a non essere capace di lanciare gli gnomi abbastanza lontano.  
Quando aveva messo piede per la prima volta nel suo appartamento di città e aveva guardato fuori dalla finestra, affacciandosi su quel mare di cemento e ardesia, aveva sentito il petto chiudersi in una morsa soffocante. Non era mai stato un amante della campagna, ma dover osservare il cielo attraverso rettangoli di pietra e non avere la possibilità di posare gli occhi su un albero per chilometri interi lo angosciava un pochino. Per lo meno, aveva pensato, non ci sarebbero più state domeniche passate a dare la caccia agli gnomi.   
E invece quelle domeniche c’erano ancora, perché Arthur Weasley, cercando di sollevare una macchina lavatoia – un marchingegno di metallo che i babbani usavano per fare il bucato – si era ritrovato con la schiena bloccata, e ora toccava ai suoi figli prendersi cura del giardino della Tana.  
Peccato soltanto che Charlie se ne fosse tornato in Romania a farsi arrostire dai draghi, e Ginny fosse a sgobbare per ottenere i suoi M.A.G.O. a Hogwarts. Ron e Harry erano in ritiro in qualche isola scozzese per un allenamento intensivo dedicato ai giovani Auror, e non sapevano nemmeno se sarebbero ritornati a casa con entrambe le braccia al loro posto, mentre George era stato trascinato dal suo amico Lee Jordan a una stupida partita di Quidditch in quel di Liverpool.   
E così l’onere di farsi prendere a piccoli pugni da quei maledetti gnomi ricadeva tutto su Bill e Percy, che venivano osservati dai volti sorridenti di Fleur e Penelope, comodamente sistemate davanti a una buona tazza di tè nel caldo salotto della Tana. Quando aveva conosciuto sua cognata, Percy credeva che una come Fleur non avrebbe mai avuto niente in comune con una donna come Penelope, eppure doveva essersi sbagliato: le due, chissà come, erano subito entrate in sintonia, ed ora chiacchieravano nello stentato francese di Penelope, entusiasta all’idea di avere un’insegnante così sollecita ad aiutarla nel riprendere confidenza con quella lingua che aveva studiato tanti anni prima.  
Percy era contento che Penelope avesse trovato un po’ di compagnia: quando lui le aveva proposto di cercare i suoi vecchi amici del tempo della scuola, la giovane si era rabbuiata, e aveva preferito rintanarsi in sé stessa. Percy era preoccupato: lui non era proprio un uomo in grado di risultare di grandissima compagnia, e l’idea che Penelope trascorresse le sue giornate solo in sua compagnia o al San Mungo non gli piaceva.  
  
Cogliendo lo sguardo di Percy rivolto alla finestra dove i volti delle due donne erano appena visibili, Bill domandò:  
“Come sta Penelope? Fleur dice che è un po’ abbattuta per sua sorella...”  
Percy si strinse nelle spalle: dopo un penoso soffrire, Penelope lo aveva svegliato in piena notte, qualche giorno prima, e aveva esclamato:  
“Io non credo che Leda mi perdonerebbe, se non mi adoperassi per darle ogni opportunità possibile. Lei era... è troppo intelligente per accettare una vita in cui non è più padrona della sua mente. Quella in ospedale non è Leda... e se Leda è ancora lì da qualche parte, io la voglio riportare a casa”.  
E con queste parole si era scostata di dosso le coperte e si era seduta allo scrittoio, imbrattando due pergamene con la lettera con cui dava al Guaritore Landmann e al dottor Nissen il permesso di cominciare la cura sperimentale per Leda.  
A distanza di due sedute, però, non era cambiato niente: Nissen riemergeva da ogni seduta nella mente di Leda più pallido e provato che mai, e spesso vomitava, ma Leda rimaneva immobile e apparentemente nemmeno sfiorata da Nissen.  
Penelope aveva continuato ad andare a trovarla, senza mai fare commenti, ma Percy aveva visto il peso della delusione incurvarle le spalle ogni giorno di più.  
“Credo che sperasse in qualsiasi cambiamento... questo stallo la destabilizza”.  
Destabilizzava tutti, medici compresi, in effetti, ma Nissen continuava a dire che due sedute non erano niente, davvero niente. Che dovevano entrare nell’ordine delle idee che, se mai un cambiamento – positivo o negativo – ci fosse stato, ci sarebbero voluti mesi prima di poterlo sfiorare. E Penelope lo sapeva, ma non riusciva a impedirsi di sperare, e Percy con lei.   
“Senti, forse ti sembrerò sfacciato, ma in ufficio abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che trascriva le lettere dei folletti: la loro grafia è pessima, non possiamo lasciare che siano loro a scrivere ai clienti, ma dopo averne letta qualcuna, ci si abitua... noi siamo troppo presi per starci dietro, ma basterebbe che qualcuno venisse due o tre volte alla settimana, senza nemmeno troppa regolarità... insomma, se Penelope volesse ricominciare a uscire un po’ di casa, posso fare il suo nome”.  
Percy si ritrovò a sorridere, grato: Penelope aveva bisogno di distrarsi, e di rientrare lentamente nel mondo del lavoro, senza stancarsi troppo e mantenendo una certa libertà per stare accanto a Leda. Una cosa del genere sembrava perfetta, per cominciare.  
“Grazie. Gliene parlerò, e ti farò sapere al più presto, ma intanto grazie per l’offerta”.  
Bill si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle e a gettare un alto gnomo oltre la staccionata.  
“Ma figurati! È un lavoro noioso, ma insomma, se lo potrebbe gestire un po’ come vuole...”  
Percy fece per chinarsi ad afferrare la vita tozza di uno gnomo particolarmente robusto, ma si fermò, e nella luce del tramonto si soffermò ad osservare il profilo di suo fratello. Il suo fratello grande, il fratello col passo svelto e curioso dell’esploratore, quello che aveva sempre bisogno di muoversi e conoscere e sperimentare cose nuove.  
Immaginarlo seduto ad una scrivania, senza il sole negli occhi e senza Maledizioni da corteggiare, da saggiare e da disinnescare era assurdo. Era sbagliato.  
“Bill? Non ti manca mai, l’Egitto?”  
L’uomo si voltò lentamente a fissare Percy, una strana espressione negli occhi chiari. Il suo viso si era irrigidito, e il sole basso sembrava infuocare le sue cicatrici, rendendo ancor più evidente lo strazio che si portava addosso.  
“Tutti i giorni. Lo odio, quest’ufficio”.  
“E allora perché...”  
Bill si strinse nelle spalle, interrompendo Percy prima che potesse formulare la sua domanda.  
“Perché non voglio più rischiare di morire. E perché gli Spezzaincantesimi hanno uno stipendio da fame. E perché... be’, sì, io e Fleur ne abbiamo parlato, e siamo d’accordo: vogliamo che i nostri bambini crescano qui”.  
Percy, chissà perché, si ritrovò ad arrossire come un peperone. Dei bambini. Bill era sempre stato il fratello grande, quello più responsabile, quello con grandi progetti e il futuro già stretto tra le mani, ma sentirlo parlare di bambini con questa semplicità, chissà perché, lo destabilizzava. Forse perché tracciava una linea netta, allontanando per sempre da loro l’infanzia.  
“Magari non dirlo alla mamma, eh? Insomma, ne abbiamo parlato, ma prima che Fleur finisca il suo master restano solo parole, quindi c’è tempo... non voglio che la mamma inizi a tormentarci da subito”.  
Percy annuì. Oh, sì, la loro madre sarebbe impazzita di gioia, all’idea di diventare nonna, ma forse era meglio presentarle l’idea soltanto a fatto compiuto.   
“Comunque”, aggiunse Bill, con un sorrisetto furbo, “non è detto che io ci resti per sempre, in questo stupido ufficio. Se il progetto di Kingsley andrà in porto, e Azkaban andrà disinfestata dai Dissennatori, il Ministero avrà bisogno di qualche Spezzaincantesimi in gamba per fare il lavoro sporco, e poi per progettare le nuove misure di sicurezza...”  
Percy non ribatté: non era certo che disinfestare un luogo abitato per anni dai Dissennatori e predisporre la sicurezza di criminali incalliti corrispondesse del tutto al “non voler rischiare di morire” di Bill. Ma, del resto, per uno come lui restare chiuso in un ufficio doveva essere una lenta agonia, quindi forse la differenza non era poi molta.   
“Come mai tutte queste domande, comunque? State facendo una statistica sulle aspirazioni dei maghi che si avvicinano alla trentina?”  
Percy scosse il capo.   
E poi, inaspettatamente, si ritrovò sulle labbra le parole di Mr. Newbold, e la scelta che lo attendeva l’indomani mattina. Appena arrivato in ufficio, si sarebbe dovuto recare dal suo responsabile, e avrebbe dovuto dargli la sua risposta, decidendo del proprio futuro.  
A distanza da poche ore da quel momento, Percy ancora non ce l’aveva, una risposta.  
Bill lo ascoltò in silenzio, dimentico degli gnomi. Lo ascoltò senza interromperlo, come faceva qualche volta quando erano piccoli e Percy, dopo che la mamma aveva spento la luce, scivolava lungo il corridoio scuro fino a raggiungere la camera dei suoi fratelli più grandi, cercando conforto e rassicurazione nella voce pacata di Bill che gli spiegava che no, non si doveva preoccupare, perché gli Ippogrifi non si avvicinavano alle case, e di certo non facevano il nido sotto il letto dei bambini.  
Percy non sapeva che cosa aspettarsi da Bill. Di certo non una risposta, perché, lo sapeva, quella l’avrebbe dovuta trovare lui.   
Quello che non si aspettava, comunque, fu di udire la voce venata di preoccupazione di Fleur chiamare i loro nomi.  
  
Percy non perse tempo a riflettere: un’immagine gli si dipinse davanti al volto, l’immagine di Penny dal volto di gesso, le mani a coppa a cercare di raccogliere il sangue denso e vermiglio di un’epistassi apparentemente inarrestabile...  
Percorse il terreno ghiacciato che lo separava dalla casa dei suoi genitori quasi di corsa, frugandosi le tasche vuote e maledicendo se stesso e Penelope per aver smesso di portarsi appresso un frutto di Matomoko, da quando la salute della giovane sembrava essersi perfettamente ristabilita.  
Pur attraverso il velo di vapore che gli appannava le lenti degli occhiali, Percy si tranquillizzò in fretta: Penelope era ritta accanto al fuoco, ma sembrava perfettamente in salute.  
“Penny! Stai bene? Che cosa ti è successo?”  
Penelope non fece in tempo a rassicurarlo, che una vocina acuta e un po’ tremante esclamò:  
“Oh, e avete anche dei ferri da calza che si muovono da soli!”  
Pallida come un cencio, una figuretta fissava con gli occhi sgranati il lavoro a maglia che Molly Weasley aveva lasciato sul tavolino al cento della stanza. Era una figura morbida, il capo circondato da un’aureola di fitti boccoli scuri, e la giovane stringeva al petto, neanche fosse stata una bambina aggrappata a una bambola, un paio di scarpe da ginnastica.  
“A-Audrey?”  
Percy non riusciva a credere ai propri occhi. C’era qualcosa che non andava, in quella visione. Audrey Stanford non poteva, non poteva essere nel salotto della Tana. Non poteva nemmeno ricordarsela, la Tana, Percy se n’era occupato! E poi, certo, la casa dei suoi genitori non era più protetta come durante la guerra, ma qualche blando incantesimo per distogliere l’attenzione dei babbani restava, dunque come poteva quella ragazza essere arrivata fin lì? E perché mai l’avevano lasciata entrare in casa? In fondo, sua madre era ben presente quando Harry e Ginny l’avevano portata alla Tana per la prima volta, quindi avrebbe dovuto riconoscerla, sapere che si trattava di una babbana, e impedirle di entrare e vedere il suo lavoro a maglia incantato e l’orologio con troppe lancette…  
“Vi conoscete?”  
La domanda di Fleur rivelava una curiosità sincera, ma Audrey non rispose: si limitava a gettare attorno a sé uno sguardo smarrito, senza mai lasciare le sue scarpe da ginnastica e senza osare muovere nemmeno un passo nella stanza.  
“Lei è… è la ragazza che Harry e Ginny hanno soccorso”, si limitò a bisbigliare Percy, sperando che questo bastasse a far capire a suo fratello e alle due ragazze la verità. Non gli andava di parlare di babbani e magia davanti ad Audrey, nemmeno davanti alla prospettiva di cancellarle nuovamente la memoria.   
“Io… forse non mi sento bene. Posso usare il vostro telefono, per favore?”  
Audrey era impallidita, e aveva in viso una smorfia nauseata.  
Penelope e Fleur si scambiarono un’occhiata, ma fu Penelope a intervenire, circondando delicatamente con un braccio le spalle della giovane e guidandola lentamente verso il divano mentre le sussurrava parole tranquillizzanti.   
Quando si fu seduta, Audrey osservò a lungo le scarpe che si era posata in grembo, poi alzò lo sguardo, puntandolo sul volto di Percy con un’intensità che fece arrossire il giovane. Erano occhi grandi e sperduti, ma in fondo a quello sguardo nocciola a Percy pareva di scorgere una luce di riconoscimento, come se Audrey si ricordasse di lui più di quanto fosse lecito.  
“Tu mi hai drogata?”  
La domanda era stata posta da una voce velata dalla delusione. Ed era l’ultima cosa che Percy si aspettasse di sentire, per lo meno. Cercando di soffocare il suo sgomento, protestò a gran voce, cercando sostegno negli sguardi confusi che li circondavano.   
“È che… ho paura che mi sia successo qualcosa di brutto. Mi ricordo che tu mi hai riaccompagnato a casa, ma solo quello… e quando cerco di ripensare a che cosa è successo prima, non ci riesco… e sto sempre così male…”  
Audrey lasciò cadere a terra le scarpe, ripiegandosi su sé stessa e abbracciandosi il ventre, improvvisamente scossa da un crampo.   
Percy avrebbe voluto rassicurare la ragazza che non era colpa sua, che il suo malessere non aveva niente a che vedere con qualcosa che lui aveva fatto, ma si trattenne: in fondo, non l’aveva drogata, ma aveva pasticciato con la sua mente e i suoi ricordi. Aveva fatto qualcosa di ancor peggiore, sotto un certo punto di vista.  
“Dov’è la mamma?” chiese invece, scioccamente. Neanche fosse stato un bambino, che davanti alla prima difficoltà aveva bisogno dell’intervento della mamma.  
“È andata a trovare Andromeda e Teddy”, rispose Fleur con tono grave. E poi la giovane si avvicinò al marito, per sussurrargli qualcosa, ma Percy non lo udì. Non lo udì, perché Audrey, inaspettatamente, scoppiò in lacrime, reggendosi il capo fra le mani.  
“Teddy… io credo di doverlo sapere… ma non mi ricordo niente! E non riesco nemmeno a ricordarmi come ho fatto ad arrivare qui… è tutto confuso, e… e mi fa male…”  
Fra un singhiozzo e l’altro, la giovane si piegò di nuovo in avanti, senza riuscire a trattenere un conato di vomito, questa volta.   
Di nuovo, fu Penelope a intervenire.   
Non la Penelope fragile e provata che Percy aveva ritrovato, e nemmeno la ragazzina sveglia e vivace che ricordava dal tempo della scuola.  
Era una Penelope tutta nuova, una Penelope adulta, decisa, una donna che sapeva esattamente che cosa fare e da che parte prendere questa situazione.  
“Non è niente, tesoro, adesso fai un bel respiro, per favore. Sono un’infermiera, vedrai che adesso sistemiamo tutto”, e poi, rivolgendosi con una certa decisone a Percy, Bill e Fleur, aggiunse: “lasciatela respirare, ci penso io, a lei”.  
E Percy non poté fare a meno di pensare che quella Penny era davvero un’infermiera: non la ragazza gentile e condiscendente che doveva essersi occupata di maghi e streghe anziani alla casa di riposo Oldbones, ma l’infermiera che in Africa si era adoperata a fare più di quanto fosse possibile con gli scarsi mezzi a disposizione.  
Mentre Penelope, senza farsi troppe remore, estraeva la bacchetta e ripuliva il pavimento e i vestiti di Audrey, Bill gettò un’occhiata stranita a Percy.   
“Sembrerebbe che qualcuno qui abbia fatto un pasticcio con quell’incantesimo di Memoria”, si limitò a dire.  
Percy si tolse gli occhiali, massaggiandosi vigorosamente gli occhi stanchi. Aveva davvero fatto un pasticcio?   
“Non capisco… mi sembrava che fosse tutto a posto, quando l’ho riportata a casa”.  
“Si ricorda di te, Percy. Si ricorda di Ginny, e di essere stata accompagnata a casa da te”.  
E, con un vago senso d’orrore ad avvelenargli le labbra, Percy mormorò:  
“Potrei non averle cancellato del tutto la memoria, facendole solo credere di essere caduta e di aver picchiato la testa, e… e potrei non aver cancellato il ricordo della strada che abbiamo fatto assieme per tornare a casa”.  
Merlino, era stato un idiota. Questo spiegava perché Audrey era riuscita a ritrovare la strada per la Tana, e anche il suo malessere: per raggiungere la Tana, doveva aver combattuto costantemente con i blandi incantesimi respingibabbani. Solo una grande forza di volontà doveva averle permesso di continuare a tenersi aggrappata al suo proposito di raggiungere la Tana. Possibile che Audrey tenesse così tanto a restituire le scarpe di Ginny?  
“Oh, Perce, ma perché? È ovvio che ora stia così… hai coperto un ricordo con un altro ricordo che probabilmente non risponde a tutte le sue domande! Perché non ti sei limitato a cancellare del tutto la sua memoria?”  
Fleur, dimostrando un tatto di cui Percy le fu molto grata, si allontanò dal marito, fingendosi interessata a ciò che era rimasto sul bancone della cucina.   
“Perché… sì, insomma, lei aveva davvero picchiato la testa, ed era giusto che lo sapesse, nel caso fosse stata male”.  
Ma quella era una bugia, era una bugia bella e buona. Era la bugia che aveva cercato di rifilare anche a sé stesso, ma non ci aveva mai creduto del tutto. La verità era che Percy, dopo aver parlato con lei, non se l’era sentita di far scomparire per sempre dai suoi ricordi quella passeggiata. Era stato un colpo di testa, una grande sciocchezza, qualcosa su cui non aveva riflettuto né allora, né in seguito.   
E il suo piccolo egoismo ora aveva ridotto la povera Audrey Stanford a una figuretta tremante e spaventata, scossa da insopportabili conati di vomito e crampi e preda di una mente di cui non poteva più fidarsi.  
Bill scosse la testa, le braccia ancora strette al petto.  
“Sei incredibile, Perce! Proprio tu, con i tuoi protocolli e il tuo feticismo per le regole!”  
Percy si ritrovò ad arrossire, incapace di sostenere lo sguardo del fratello.  
Aveva sbagliato, sapeva di aver sbagliato.   
Guardando Penny, la sua Penny, prendersi cura con tanta delicatezza di Audrey, il peso del suo errore gli appariva ancor più disgustoso e insopportabile.  
Doveva rimediare.   
Sarebbe stato semplice: un solo Obliviate ben indirizzato e ogni tormento di Audrey sarebbe scomparso. Lei avrebbe dimenticato tutto, e questa volta per davvero. Niente più filamenti di coscienza sopiti, niente incongruenze, nessun ricordo malamente sostituito da uno traballante. Solo un grande, pacifico nulla.   
Percy sollevò la bacchetta, incoraggiato dal lieve cenno d’assenso di Bill.  
Sollevò la bacchetta, e incontrò lo sguardo curiosamente turbato di Penelope, che si scostò da Audrey solo dopo una piccola esitazione, come se le costasse un grande sforzo accettare quel gesto.   
Sollevò la bacchetta, e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli spaventati di Audrey, che lo fissarono a lungo prima che la giovane mormorasse, con voce rotta:  
“Aiutami, Percy”.  
Quelle parole furono sufficienti.  
Percy puntò la bacchetta fra gli occhi spalancati di Audrey, e pronunciò l’incantesimo che fino a quel momento aveva cercato di trattenere.  
“Reversum!”  
Una sola parola, capace di riempire gli occhi di Audrey di una consapevolezza tutta nuova.  
Una parola capace di restituire a Audrey tutti i ricordi che Percy le aveva strappato.  
  
  


* * *

  
Note:  
Sono imperdonabile, lo so.  
Un ritardo così lungo è imperdonabile. E un aggiornamento così traballante, dopo questa lunga assenza, è imperdonabile.  
La verità è che questa storia, per essere affrontata come avrei voluto, andrebbe a toccare tematiche che al momento non ho la forza di affrontare.   
Anche tutta la questione degli incantesimi di memoria, molto banalmente, l’avrei voluta affrontare con un approfondimento tutto diverso, ma questo avrebbe significato mettere in pausa la storia per talmente tanto tempo che non l’avrei mai finita, temo. E chi si ferma è perduto: ho ripreso a scrivere dopo dieci anni in cui non ho toccato la penna, e non ho più smesso, terrorizzata all’idea che, fermandomi, non avrei più saputo riprendere. Qui è la stessa cosa: non sto scrivendo la storia che avrei voluto, ma sto continuando a scriverla, perché sono terrorizzata all’idea di fermarmi.  
Scusatemi, dunque.  
Mi sono anche accorta di aver fatto qualche pasticcio e di aver perso tutta la formattazione (corsivi, eccetera) in fase di pubblicazione: appena ho un attimo di tempo provvederò a sistemare, perdonatemi.  
Spero di trovare nei prossimi capitoli la forza di riportare la giusta dimensione introspettiva, ma purtroppo non posso assicurarvelo.  
Spero almeno di non farvi aspettare un altro mese per il prossimo aggiornamento.  
Grazie a chi avrà la pazienza e l’indulgenza di continuare a seguire questa storia, che è forse quella a cui tengo di più, ma anche quella che sta uscendo nel modo più sbagliato. 


	9. Lumos

_Capitolo 8  
**Lumos**  
_

  
  
  
Perché lo avesse fatto, Percy non avrebbe mai saputo dirlo.   
Forse perché la vista di quello sguardo spaventato si stava rivelando insopportabile.  
O forse solo perché credeva che sarebbe stato più facile cancellare definitivamente la memoria di Audrey, una volta che avesse spazzato via ogni incantesimo maldestro.  
Nella stanza calò un lungo silenzio, un silenzio teso, dove tutte le energie sembravano concentrarsi solamente sul viso pallido di Audrey.  
Audrey che, semplicemente, posò con cura le scarpe da ginnastica di Ginny a terra, poi raddrizzò la schiena e, con un movimento guardingo, si voltò verso Penelope.  
“Non sono pazza, vero?”  
“Non sei pazza”, rispose piano Penelope, sfiorandole con circospezione una spalla. Audrey non si ritrasse, ma anzi, girò completamente le spalle al resto della stanza, concentrandosi solo sugli occhi limpidi della giovane che aveva di fronte.  
“Non sono pazza, ma voi fate magie”.  
Era un’affermazione. Un’affermazione curiosa, pronunciata con il capo appena chinato di lato e gli occhi appena socchiusi: sembrava una studentessa di fronte a un problema particolarmente difficile, una studentessa diffidente, sì, ma non terrorizzata, né in preda a una crisi di nervi. Percy non aveva mai visto un babbano venire in contatto con la verità sul loro mondo, ma sospettava che la reazione di Audrey fosse fin troppo pacata. E la schiena che gli aveva rivolto, risoluta, cercando conforto nello sguardo gentile di Penelope, lo feriva come uno schiaffo in pieno volto.  
“Noi... sì, noi facciamo magie. Ma non lo devi dire a nessuno, Audrey, perché...”  
“Oh, andiamo"!"  
Bill, che fino a quel momento era rimasto in disparte, fece qualche passo in direzione delle due giovani, scuotendo la testa e rigirandosi tra le dita la bacchetta.  
“Non c’è bisogno di spiegarle niente, perché basterà cancellarle definitivamente la memoria e...”  
Audrey si era voltata a guardare Bill con una tale aria sconcertata che Percy si sentì rivoltare lo stomaco. Fu Penelope, comunque, a pronunciare un _no_ deciso: non alzò la voce, ma parlò con fredda determinazione, cingendo le spalle di Audrey con il suo braccio e sollevando il mento con aria di sfida.  
“Smettetela di trattare la testa delle persone come se fosse un giocattolo. Avete visto che cosa le avete già fatto, no? Volete peggiorare la situazione?”  
Percy, consapevole che tutta quella situazione era colpa sua, solo colpa sua, si fece avanti, cercando di calmare Penelope.  
“Questa volta farò le cose per bene e non le lascerò alcuno strascico... è la legge, Penny, lo Statuto è...”  
“Sai quanto me ne frega del tuo Statuto”, ribatté lei, fredda. E per Percy fu come tornare indietro nel tempo, ritrovando quella Penelope che non conosceva più, quella ragazza inquieta e riottosa che non riusciva a tollerare la sua adorazione per il Ministero.   
“Ma Penny...”  
“No, Percy, niente ma. Perché dovete per forza risolvere le cose in questo modo? Provate a parlarle, magari una soluzione diversa può esserci, una soluzione che la rispetti e...”  
Solo allora Audrey si voltò, fissando Percy con occhi sgranati. C’era paura, nel suo sguardo, ma anche dolore, e rabbia.  
“Tu... tu davvero sei entrato nella mia testa?”  
Percy avrebbe voluto spiegarle che no, non era entrato nella sua testa. Non aveva nemmeno sfiorato i suoi pensieri, ma si era limitato a cancellare dai suoi ricordi alcune immagini compromettenti.  
“Io... Audrey, è difficile, noi non possiamo permettere che la verità si diffonda, perché...”  
“E quindi vi prendete il diritto di entrare nella testa delle persone? Di... di fare il lavaggio del cervello alla gente, di decidere che cosa è giusto che ricordino e che cosa no... ma chi vi credete di essere?”  
Era indignata. Audrey era talmente indignata che anche il timore sembrava scomparso.   
Percy, dal canto suo, era completamente stranito: si rendeva conto che le parole di Audrey, dal suo punto di vista, avevano un fondo di verità: lui non sarebbe stato affatto contento di sapere che qualcuno, in passato, si potesse essere preso il diritto di modificare parte dei suoi ricordi, fosse anche per una buona ragione. Fra maghi non era una pratica tollerata: si rischiavano forti multe e detenzioni, se si giocava con la memoria altrui senza una giustificazione. Eppure, questa pratica era tollerata per i babbani.  
No, non tollerata: _era prescritta per legge_. E per una buona legge, perché davvero era importante preservare lo Statuto Internazionale di Segretezza.  
“Siete dei pazzi, ecco cosa siete!”  
Audrey balzò in piedi, guardandosi attorno spaventata: Bill e Percy avevano ancora la bacchetta tra le dita, e anche Penelope aveva estratto la sua. Quando gli occhi di Audrey si fissarono su quel pezzo di legno fra le mani dell’unica persona di cui sembrava fidarsi, la giovane indietreggiò con un gemito deluso. Penelope, però, si frappose fra Audrey e i Weasley, la bacchetta spianata.  
No, la bacchetta puntata contro i due fratelli, e una determinazione tutta nuova nello sguardo.  
“Mi dispiace, ma credo che Audrey abbia ragione. La mente delle persone è qualcosa di delicato, voi non dovete permettervi di giocarci così”.  
La voce di Penelope era appena incrinata, e Percy ebbe la tremenda sensazione che, per un attimo, la giovane stesse parlando di Leda, più che di Audrey.   
La sua bacchetta, però, non vacillò mai.   
Percy non voleva duellare con Penelope. Non voleva nemmeno scagliarle contro un Expelliarmus, né qualsiasi altro incantesimo. Non poteva combattere con lei, nonostante fosse stata lei a metterli in questa situazione. Non poteva nemmeno evitare di sentire le sue parole e quelle di Audrey pizzicargli lo stomaco e stuzzicargli i sensi di colpa, mettendo in evidenza quanto, in realtà, ci fosse di vero nelle loro parole. Lo Statuto Internazionale di Segretezza era importante, ma era importante anche non violare l’integrità della mente di una persona.   
Percy abbassò la bacchetta.  
Abbassò la bacchetta, invaso dalla strana sensazione che quella fosse l’unica cosa giusta che avesse fatto in molto, molto tempo.  


*

  
Penelope era rincasata tardi, e si era chiusa a lungo in bagno, regalando a Percy soltanto uno sguardo fugace.   
Era stata lei ad accompagnare Audrey a casa, quel pomeriggio: Percy era rimasto alla Tana il tempo necessario per sentirsi le ramanzine di Bill e poi quelle di sua madre, stupita e sconcertata dal pasticcio che aveva combinato.   
La sua famiglia era preoccupata: che una babbana vivesse così vicino alla Tana e sapesse la verità su di loro poteva rivelarsi molto pericoloso e avventato. Eppure, Percy era stato irremovibile: qualcosa gli suggeriva che Audrey non avrebbe causato problemi, che non li avrebbe infastiditi né avrebbe cercato di esporli ad alcun pericolo. Lo sentiva, in una maniera del tutto assurda e irrazionale, così come sentiva che, nonostante tutto, aver restituito la verità ad Audrey era stata la cosa giusta da fare.  
  
Penelope riemerse dal bagno indossando un vecchio pigiama di Percy che le andava un po’ largo: sembrava esausta, ma quando si sedette accanto a lui, sorrise.  
“Andrai a cancellarle la memoria, domani?”  
Percy scosse la testa in segno di diniego.   
“Perché?”  
Penelope lo aveva chiesto aggrottando appena le sopracciglia scure, animata da una curiosità sincera.  
“Non lo so. Forse perché la verità qualche volta è più importante della legge…”  
C’era una freddezza tutta nuova, nello sguardo di Penelope. Una freddezza che sapeva di rimpianto, una freddezza che Percy non sapeva identificare.  
La giovane sospirò, e tornò a guardare Percy, questa volta sorridendo: era un sorriso tirato, che non arrivava a distenderle gli occhi.  
“Sono fiera di te, Perce. Sono tanto fiera di te”.  
Non lo pronunciò, quel “_ma_” che era rimasto sospeso tra di loro, eppure a Percy parve ci avvertirlo come un pugno nello stomaco. Quando si chinò a posarle un casto bacio sulle labbra, Penelope non si scostò, ma Percy ebbe l’impressione di non essere mai stato tanto lontano da lei. E quella lontananza lo terrorizzava.  
Nel disperato tentativo di allontanare quella freddezza che sembrava spandersi nella stanza al mero ricordo di Audrey, Percy si affannò a raccontare alla ragazza della proposta di Bill, della Gringott e di quelle lettere dei folletti. Certo non si aspettava grande entusiasmo da Penelope, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato la smorfia sprezzante con cui lei scosse il capo, risoluta.  
“Non ho intenzione di chiudermi in un ufficio, Perce”.  
“Ma si tratta solo di un lavoro qualunque, per riprendere un po’ delle abitudini…”  
Le braccia risolutamente incrociate di Penelope irritarono Percy molto più di quanto lui fosse disposto ad ammettere. Non voleva assolutamente metterle fretta, perché sapeva quanto, anche se lei non lo avrebbe mai ammesso volentieri, la sua malattia l’avesse provata. E sapeva quanto soffrisse per Leda, e per i suoi genitori, e quanto si sentisse in colpa per aver abbandonato la sua famiglia proprio nel momento del bisogno.  
Però quella situazione non poteva continuare in eterno: Penelope aveva bisogno di concentrare le proprie energie anche su altro, di distrarsi e pensare al proprio futuro, alla vita che aveva davanti e alle gioie che ancora avrebbe potuto vivere.  
E poi, a livello molto più gretto e concreto, la situazione non sarebbe mai durata ancora a lungo in quelle precarie condizioni: l’appartamento di Percy era un appartamento da scapolo, troppo piccolo perché una coppia ci vivesse serenamente. Lasciarlo per cercare qualcosa di più grande, tuttavia, era impossibile con il solo stipendio di Percy.  
Ed eccolo lì, il pensiero che Percy stava ostinatamente cercando di ignorare, perché prendere in considerazione le sue reali conseguenze equivaleva a dover affrontare pensieri e implicazioni che Percy era ben deciso a combattere con tutte le sue forze: l’idea di pensare a un futuro che non lo vedeva da solo lo terrorizzava e opprimeva.  
“Non voglio, Percy. Ringrazia di cuore tuo fratello, che ha avuto un pensiero davvero carino, ma io non sono fatta per quella vita lì. Non voglio nemmeno continuare a pesare sulle tue spalle ancora a lungo…”  
“Non dire sciocchezze, Penny, non lo stai facendo, e lo sai”.  
Era incredibile quanto fosse stato facile pronunciare quelle parole, soffocando definitivamente i pensieri maligni che Percy aveva avuto soltanto un attimo prima. Penelope scosse la testa, e per un attimo, per un solo attimo, a Percy parve di scorgere un velo di tristezza nei suoi occhi.  
“Be’, non lo voglio fare. Mi sono informata, e posso fare domanda per un tirocinio da infermiera al San Mungo: fanno selezioni ogni tre mesi, e certo dovrei mettermi d’impegno e studiare molto, ma la mia esperienza in clinica e poi in Kenya dovrebbe valermi già un bel po’ di punti, quindi ho buone speranze…”  
Un’infermiera. Era quello che aveva sempre voluto essere, in fondo, anche se Percy, quando erano ragazzi, non l’aveva mai ascoltata: a lui quella strada non sembrava abbastanza, per il brillante cervello di Penelope.  
“Tu… be’, mi sembri già piuttosto bene informata. Non me lo avevi detto!”  
Percy non avrebbe voluto pronunciare quelle parole in tono tanto aspro, ma non riuscì a trattenersi: Penelope non gli aveva mai parlato del suo futuro, delle sue aspirazioni, dei suoi sogni e delle sue speranze.  
“Tu non me lo hai chiesto”, Penelope aveva risposto all’asprezza con l’asprezza, allontanandosi con gesto brusco i capelli dal viso, e aggiunse:  
“E comunque, non provo a studiare qualcosa da anni, quindi è probabile che io non passi nemmeno la prima selezione, e allora potrò fare la cameriera, o qualsiasi cosa, non m’importa davvero”.  
Percy sbuffò, irritato: era tardi, e quella giornata si era rivelata più densa di avvenimenti di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato, non aveva certo voglia di mettersi a discutere in quel momento con Penelope.  
“Certo che passerai la selezione, eri una delle studentesse migliori del nostro anno!”  
“Come se questo significasse qualcosa… la scuola è finita, Perce, dovresti ricordartelo”.  
Il tono di Penelope era talmente definitivo che Percy era certo nascondesse anche molto altro, ma in quel momento, stanco com’era, non riusciva proprio a capire che cosa Penelope potesse voler dire. Del resto, lui aveva parlato sperando in una riconciliazione, non certo per complicare ancora di più la situazione.  
“Possiamo non litigare a quest’ora?”, implorò, consapevole che ad attenderlo ci sarebbe stata solo una lunga notte insonne: la domanda che gli aveva rivolto Mr. Newbold una settimana prima era ancora senza risposta.  
“Non stiamo litigando”, protestò Penelope, senza troppa convinzione: Percy si chiese come fosse possibile che, solo una manciata di minuti prima, Penelope lo stesse rassicurando di essere molto fiera di lui, mentre ora danzavano sull’orlo di un litigio senza capo né coda.  
“Andiamo a dormire, Penny, vuoi?”  


*

  
_È buio, in quest’angolo di universo._  
_Un buio tanto denso da colare oltre le palpebre serrate, un buio gelido che penetra negli occhi e scivola come ghiaccio vischioso fra le dita e nel cuore._  
_È il freddo di un luogo senza anime, e questo silenzio vuoto rende impossibile udire le urla strazianti che zampillano come sangue da cicatrici strappate da denti di fuoco._  
_È il buio fatto da mani premute sugli occhi per non vedere un compagno di cella ridotto ormai a brandelli di carne putrida su ossa bianche come la morte: non serve a niente rendersi ciechi, quando il puzzo è così intenso da scavarsi una fossa profonda, sempre più profonda fra la gola e lo stomaco._  
_È il buio del vuoto che si apre sotto un mantello, quando quel vuoto è solo vertigine e tu vuoi solo precipitarvi dentro, perché l’anima è tutto quello che resta da uccidere quando il mondo non è più un posto abitabile._  
_– è il buio dove non esiste più una coscienza ma solo la sofferenza collettiva che annienta barriere e confini e la mia morte è la tua morte e mi deve aiutare dottore perché questo buio è in me e in lei e per strapparmelo via posso solo strappare me stessa_  
_– È buio, ma hai gli occhi chiusi._  
_– ho gli occhi chiusi da dentro dottore e ti devi aiutare perché questo buio se lo respiri ti cresce dentro e se ti cresce dentro tu non esisti più devi esistere dottore devi esistere devi esistere_  
_– Io esisto. Tu esisti, e se provi a respirare forse lo capisci._  
_– è buio e se è buio non ci sono e se non ci sono non muoio e se non muoio non vivo e se non vivo_  
_– Stai respirando. L’hai sempre fatto. C’è luce, qui fuori, anche se io non la vedo più. C’è, e lo sai, perché mi chiami dottore, e io non me lo ricordo più cosa significa essere dottore, ma se mi dai la mano magari lo scopriamo insieme._  
_– fa freddo dottore fa freddo e tu hai freddo e tu sei il freddo perché sei entrato qui e mi hai fatto entrare e non trovi più la strada aiutami dottore aiutati_  
_– Mi sono perso, ma non ho paura del buio. Tu sei il buio, conosco il tuo nome. Non me lo ricordo, ora, ma domani posso tornare, e portartelo._  
_– non puoi tornare non puoi uscire ti sei perso dottore _  
_– Promettimi che se torno e ti porto il tuo nome tu te lo terrai addosso._  
_– un Penny per i tuoi pensieri dottore un Penny un Penny un Penny per i tuoi pensieri lo so che lo sai_  
_– Promettimelo._  
  
Luce.  
Occhi grandi e scuri, preoccupati e familiari: uno sguardo che è come una coperta profumata che qualcuno ci stende addosso quando siamo malati.  
“Un penny per i tuoi pensieri”.  
Ole Nissen non ricordava di avere una voce tanto roca: quelle poche parole gli erano rimaste aggrappate in gola con la tenacia di un uncino di ferro, e strapparle fuori da sé era stato come strappare i punti che ricucivano una ferita.  
“I miei pensieri dicono che sei stato sciocco e imprudente, Ole: ti avevo detto di smetterla, ti avevo detto che eri stanco e sarebbe stato meglio rimandare…”  
Ole si sollevò a sedere, per niente stupito di trovarsi mollemente adagiato sul materasso sottile del lettino nell’ambulatorio di Homer.  
Non era stupito nemmeno di vedere quella preoccupazione trasformarsi in rimprovero e rabbia, forse, negli occhi del Guaritore Landmann.  
Homer glielo aveva detto, che era troppo stanco. Glielo aveva detto che avrebbe fatto meglio a interrompere quella seduta – quand’era stato, un’ora prima? Un giorno, un anno, una vita prima? – ma lui aveva insistito. Aveva insistito, perché quell’ultimo tentativo di entrare nella testa di Leda Clearwater l’aveva portato a scorgere un angolo di buio tanto denso e pulsante che gli aveva fatto ribrezzo, in un primo momento: un ribrezzo atavico, quella paura primordiale che nasceva nell’amigdala e gli rizzava i peli sulle braccia e gli urlava di fuggire senza guardarsi indietro, di aggrapparsi solo all’istinto di sopravvivenza e di lasciarsi il pericolo alle spalle. Aveva insistito, perché sapeva che Leda Clearwater poteva trovarsi soltanto lì.  
Si era sentito i polsi tremare, quando si era trovato a fronteggiare quel grumo di nero. Allungare le dita della propria coscienza verso quel mare di sofferenze era stato l’atto più coraggioso che avesse mai compiuto.  
Scivolarvi dentro, poi, era stato facile come continuare a precipitare dopo essere saltato in un pozzo senza fondo. Era scivolato nel nero, e mentre scivolava sapeva che era il nero a scivolare in lui. Sapeva di aver danzato tenendo stretto il pericolo di perdersi per sempre, lo sapeva, ma non riusciva più a essere spaventato. Era soltanto stanco, terribilmente stanco.  
“Le ho parlato”, si limitò a sussurrare.  
Homer gli rivolse uno sguardo a metà fra l’incredulo e il terrorizzato.  
“Non proprio parlato… sono entrato nella sua mente, e per farlo l’ho dovuta fare entrare nella mia”.  
Anche solo pronunciare quelle parole rendeva evidente quanto il linguaggio umano non fosse capace di esprimere in maniera anche solo lontanamente realistica ciò che era davvero accaduto. Entrare nella mente di qualcuno era una definizione di una piattezza unica, di una banalità sconcertante, rispetto a ciò che Ole aveva appena vissuto. Eppure, non credeva sarebbe mai stato in grado, nemmeno dopo una dormita di dodici ore, di esprimersi in una maniera diversa. Lui era stato Leda Clearwater, e aveva lasciato che Leda fosse lui, in qualche modo.  
In quel momento sentiva che tutti i suoi studi sulla psiche umana, tutte le sue riflessioni sulla coscienza stavano per disgregarsi come un effimero castello di polvere sotto il peso della complessità di quell’incontro.  
“Hai comunicato con lei?”  
Di nuovo, quei termini di riferimento così banale, quel modo semplice di parlare e di esprimersi non faceva altro che svuotare dall’interno quello sfiorarsi, quell’aprirsi di menti e coscienze… avevano comunicato, lui e Leda Clearwater? Era stato comunicare, quello scambio di impressioni e di dolore?  
“Forse. Non credo che lei stia bene. Non so se sarò capace di raggiungerla ancora così, e se anche ci riuscissi, non so se servirà a qualcosa”.  
Ole avrebbe dovuto essere contento: ciò che era accaduto quella sera era stato un enorme passo avanti, nel bene o nel male. E, seppur fosse molto semplicistico cercare di risolvere la questione così, lui e Leda si erano davvero sfiorati, e per lei doveva sicuramente significare qualcosa.  
Ole, scosso da un brivido di freddo che non aveva niente a che vedere con il calore delle fiamme vivaci del caminetto, allungò le gambe oltre il bordo del lettino, cercando di rimettersi in piedi.  
“Dove credi di andare? Devi restare a riposo, Ole”.  
Homer gli aveva posato una mano su una spalla, esercitando abbastanza forza da convincerlo a restare fermo. Era una presa salda e piena di calore, la presa di una _persona_ preoccupata, non di un medico preoccupato.  
“Prometto che riposerò, ma voglio andare a casa”.  
Ole sentiva di non poter sopportare un secondo di più l’odore pungente dell’ospedale, ed era grato alla stanchezza che lo rendeva sordo al fluttuare intimo dei pensieri di Homer: in un altro momento, avrebbe temuto che il tocco della sua mano lo avrebbe costretto a sopportare il flusso dei suoi pensieri, e invece no: era solo una mano, era solo un tocco leggero.  
_Un’ancora_.  
“Per _casa_ intendi ancora quella stanza al Paiolo?”  
Ole annuì, ripensando con una fitta di vergogna alla stanzetta della locanda in cui si era sistemato appena approdato in Inghilterra, la stessa stanzetta che non aveva mai osato lasciare: cercare un’altra sistemazione avrebbe significato accettare che la sua permanenza era più di un errore compiuto in un attimo di follia.  
“Allora facciamo così: preferirei che tu restassi a portata di Guaritore, questa notte, quindi che ne dici di venire a cena da me? Sono sicuro che la mia governante non vede l’ora di poter preparare la stanza degli ospiti, ed è da quando sei tornato che vorrei farti conoscere la mia famiglia”.  
_La sua famiglia.  
Perché è questo che fanno le persone normali, Ole: crescono, vivono, amano, costruiscono relazioni e si creano una famiglia._  
Ole non la voleva conoscere, la famiglia di Homer. Non voleva raccontare a una strega incantevole del suo lavoro a Portland, mentre lei sgridava distrattamente una bimba con gli stessi occhi scuri di Homer.  
Non voleva mangiare alla loro tavola, non voleva essere l’amico un po’ strano, quello ancora infantile, quello che non era stato capace di affrontare l’età adulta in maniera matura, e che ora si ritrovava a non sapere nemmeno badare a se stesso.  
Quando Homer gli rivolse il suo ampio sorriso incoraggiante, però, Ole si ritrovò ad annuire.  
Non era ancora sorto il giorno in cui Ole Nissen avrebbe saputo rifiutare qualcosa a Homer Landmann.  


*

  
Henry Baxton varcò la soglia del _Bicchiere della Staffa_ col passo sicuro e fiero del cliente abituale: del resto, era a capo del Comitato Scuse ai Babbani da nove anni, e da nove anni alleviava le tensioni di un lavoro che in fondo non gli piaceva nemmeno così tanto bevendo qualcosa nel discreto locale situato oltre la porta di quello che, agli occhi dei babbani, appariva come un negozio di materassi chiuso per cambio di gestione. Il _Bicchiere della Staffa_ era stato un posticino di un certo livello, quando il padre di Henry Baxton era un giovane tirocinante all’Ufficio per la Cooperazione Magica Internazionale: luci basse e superfici in legno lucido, camerieri solerti e discreti, ottima selezione di bottiglie d’annata e clientela di un certo livello.  
Il prestigio del locale negli anni era un po’ sfumato, lasciano posto ad arredi fuori moda e camerieri che non si facevano problemi a fare due chiacchiere informali con i clienti, ma la cosa a Baxton non dispiaceva per niente: si sentiva a casa, al _Bicchiere della Staffa_. Si sentiva a casa carezzando i solchi sul bancone un tempo impeccabile, si sentiva a casa nel poter chiedere al direttore come stessero i suoi nipotini, e si sentiva a casa nel conoscere per nome quasi tutti gli avventori fissi.  
Ci mise poco, Baxton, a individuare il capo chino su un boccale di birra scura di Robert Newbold, il suo compagno di bevute preferito.  
Quando il direttore del Dipartimento per l’Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia beveva birra scura al posto del suo solito Kir Royal, significava che la giornata in ufficio era stata particolarmente sgradevole.  
“Brutto inizio settimana, eh?”, domandò Baxton, sedendo sullo sgabello di metallo chiaro accanto a quello che ormai considerava un amico.  
“Brutto, sì, direi di sì”.  
Henry Baxton non ebbe bisogno di fare domande: si limitò a fare un cenno a Nathaniel, un omino la cui fronte a stento spuntava dal bancone per farsi portare il suo Bourbon, ben sapendo che Robert Newbold aveva bisogno soltanto di qualche minuto, prima di cominciare a sfogarsi.  
“Ho fatto una cazzata”, esordì infatti l’uomo, la sua solita aria pacata e professionale appena diminuita dal baffo di schiuma rimasto impigliato sul suo labbro superiore.  
“Insomma, mi sono fatto scappare un ottimo dipendente, e la cosa assurda è che sono stato io a dargli la possibilità di andarsene”.  
Baxton fissò gli occhi slavati dell’amico, curioso: era molto più facile che fosse Newbold a far cadere qualche testa, che vedere dipendenti promettenti andarsene di propria spontanea volontà.  
“Oh, insomma, io a Percival volevo proporre una promozione… ma per accettare, lui avrebbe dovuto lasciare quella sciocchezza del Comitato per la Riabilitazione della Verità Storica”.  
Baxton dovette frugare fra i suoi appunti mentali solo per pochi istanti prima di capire a chi si stesse riferendo Newbold: capelli rossi, occhiali che scivolavano sempre sul suo naso, zelo a volte un po’ ridicolo, ma ottimi risultati. Uno dei Weasley, se non ricordava male.  
“Non è una sciocchezza, e lo sai”, tentò di protestare Baxton, consapevole che l’intento del Comitato era lodevole, seppur forse un po’ troppo intriso di idealismo. Erano state tante le persone che, dopo la guerra, si erano gettate con entusiasmo in progetti di quel tipo, ma a distanza di quasi un anno dal ritorno della pace i buoni sentimenti erano scemati, la routine aveva ripreso il sopravvento, e molti erano tornati a rivedere le proprie priorità.  
“Avrei dovuto presentargli questa promozione come qualcosa di certo, invece di tenermela per me. Credevo che questa sera avrei portato anche lui qui a brindare al suo nuovo ruolo, e invece no, quello sciocco se n’è andato con tante scuse e salamelecchi, e io mi ritrovo con un pugno di mosche in mano!”  
Baxton, che qualche volta aveva avuto a che fare con quel Weasley, era sorpreso: il ragazzo sembrava ambizioso, al punto da risultare quasi ridicolo nei suoi tentativi di fare buona impressione sui superiori. Che davvero lo avessero giudicato male?  
Newbold prese un’altra lunga sorsata di birra, scuotendo la testa.  
“Se n’è andato parlando di una certa Audrey, dicendo che l’integrità di lei è più importante, e che se vuole essere coerente deve scegliere la verità sopra la legge… bah! Ai miei tempi, i giovanotti non si facevano menar per le Pluffe in questo modo dal primo paio di belle gambe che si trovavano davanti!”  
  
  
  
  


* * *

__Note:  
Di nuovo, non avrei voluto farvi aspettare così tanto per questo capitolo: siamo più vicini alla fine della storia di quanto mi aspettassi, e più che mai ho la sensazione che questa storia sia quella che più mi è sfuggita di mano. Non sto riuscendo a chiudere le situazioni come avrei voluto, e la cosa mi dispiace tantissimo, perché, in fondo, questa è una delle mie storie in cui credo di più, nonostante verso la metà mi si è un po’ sciolta fra le mani.  
Non vi annoio con le mie frustrazioni, ma ci tengo solo a precisare una cosa su alcune scelte stilistiche nella “conversazione” tra Leda e Ole: le “battute” di Leda sono volutamente prive di punteggiatura e lettera iniziale maiuscola. Non so quanto sia riuscita quella parte, e non so nemmeno spiegare a parole quale fosse l’idea che mi ha mosso. Spero risulti tutto comunque comprensibile.  
Detesto che questi ultimi capitoli siano un insieme di scene che non riesco ad amalgamare in maniera molto narrativa, ma ci tengo comunque ad arrivare in fondo a questa storia (e mi terrorizza comprendere quanto quel fondo sia vicino), e meglio di così, al momento, non so fare.  
Grazie comunque a tutti voi per il supporto e la pazienza.


	10. Burn it

_Capitolo 9_   
_ ** Burn it ** _

  
  
  
  
_È sempre buio, qui._  
_Anche quando pensiamo che le cose un poco possano cambiare, il buio resiste._  
_È come una barriera._  
_O neve._  
_Neve nera, che è fredda, ma un freddo morbido, che nelle ossa ci entra solo da fuori. _  
_Non c'è più il lezzo di morte che si incolla alla gola e alle dita e cuce gli occhi con pennellate di pece._  
_Fa freddo, ed è buio, ed è notte, ed è un carcere senza porte, ma la puzza di morte è un po' più lontana._  
_\- Leda. Leda. Leda. Leda. Leda. Leda. Leda. _  
_\- dottore è un freddo bagnato è neve d'estate sprofondo ma il fondo è proprio qui accanto e come si fa ad annegare quando si tocca_  
_\- Leda. Leda. Leda._  
_\- i cigni dottore devi stare attento non sono nel lago e il becco colpisce dove fa più male e poi ancora e poi resta il sangue che se ti_  
_\- Leda. Avevi promesso._  
_\- non prometto dottore se non sono non posso promettere e fa freddo ma è un freddo bagnato_  
_\- Leda. Non mi sono perso. Ti ho portato il tuo nome, Leda._  
_\- i nomi non sono come le rose i nomi puzzano i nomi ti si cuciono addosso e forse fa meno freddo dottore_  
_\- Non fa freddo, Leda. Conosco la strada di casa. Ho sparso delle piume di cigno per non smarrire il sentiero. Possiamo fare un passo insieme, uno solo._  
_\- dottore non esiste casa non esiste dottore e se la casa la apri da dentro te la strappano e ti resta soltanto il freddo _  
_\- Non mi sono perso, e sono tornato. Vuoi darmi la mano, Leda? Soltanto per un minuto._  
_\- la mano dottore la mia mano ce l’hai già è calda e io ho freddo ma mi piacerebbe dottore mi piacerebbe tanto il caldo di una mano_  
_\- Ti sto tenendo la mano, Leda. Sono qui, al freddo e al buio, ma sono anche fuori, al caldo e alla luce. Non mi perdo più, e ti sto tenendo la mano. Te la terrò anche domani. E il giorno dopo. E quello dopo ancora. Te la terrò, Leda, finché non vorrai fare un passo con me. _  
_\- sei buono dottore ma io non posso camminare se non ho le gambe_  
_\- Io dico di sì. Oggi ti ho portato il tuo nome, ma tu forse vorresti qualche altra cosa: puoi chiedermi quello che vuoi, lo sai, vero?_  
_\- un Penny per i miei pensieri dottore_  
_\- Che cosa posso fare?_  
_\- voglio il mio Penny dottore era qui lo so che era qui l’ho sentito sulle dita sulle guance mi abbracciava e non c’è ma lo voglio l’hai preso tu c’era e poi c’eri tu e il mio Penny dottore il mio Penny _  
  
Luce.  
Movimenti.  
Il calore di un camino sul viso, e una mano calda quanto il sole nei primi giorni d’estate.  
“Adesso basta, Ole: siete stanchi tutti e due…”  
La voce di Homer sembrò dover affrontare una distanza indicibile per riuscire a raggiungere le orecchie ronzanti di Ole. Era una voce di risacca lontana, il pacato infrangersi delle onde sul bagnasciuga di un golfo isolato e protetto.  
“Mi serve un penny”.  
Ole si riscosse appena in tempo, osservando il sorriso divertito che Homer si affrettò a nascondere.  
“Mi fa piacere che tu abbia smesso di ragionare in dollari per tornare alla cara e vecchia sterlina, ma temo di poterti prestare solo qualche falce e qualche zellino”.  
Ole si passò una mano sugli occhi stanchi, ricostruendo lentamente i confini della propria coscienza: Leda Clearwater sembrava ancora respirare fra i suoi pensieri, facendogli provare uno spiacevole brivido di terrore.  
“È spaventata”, si ritrovò a mormorare, lanciando un’occhiata alla donna seduta composta su una scomoda poltrona nell’ambulatorio di Homer Landmann. E poi scosse la testa, esasperato: ma certo che Leda Clearwater era spaventata. Quello lo avrebbe capito anche un elfo domestico, non c’era certo bisogno di interpellare uno psichiatra dotato di un’empatia che scivolava nella _legilimanzia_.  
“Ho detto una sciocchezza, scusami”, mormorò, accettando con gratitudine il bicchiere d’acqua fresca che Homer gli stava tendendo.  
“Le hai parlato?”  
Ole annuì, rinunciando in anticipo a correggere Homer, rinunciando alla complessità di quell’incontro di cuori e anime e pensieri, e decidendo di adattarsi a quella semplificazione.  
“Lei… io credo che voglia farsi aiutare, ma è così terrorizzata che non sa come fare”.  
Ole non sapeva da dove gli venisse quella certezza: di certo non da quei pochi pensieri che erano fluttuati da lui a Leda. Eppure, lo sapeva: Leda Clearwater era ancora da qualche parte, era terrorizzata e non aveva idea di come fare per farsi salvare. E aveva disperatamente bisogno di una moneta…  
“Non ti preoccupare, dottore, non è per pagare Caronte”.  
Quelle parole avevano lasciato le labbra di Ole prima che lui potesse rendersene conto. Erano risuonate nella piccola stanza, pronunciate dalla voce roca di Ole, ma nella sua testa avevano il timbro morbido e dolce di una voce di donna.  
“Che cosa?”  
Scosse la testa, Ole, chiudendo gli occhi davanti alla preoccupazione di Homer: non aveva le forze per affrontare quello sguardo intenso e intriso di sollecita premura.  
“Nulla, scusami. Ho bisogno di stendermi un poco…”  
Ed era la verità. Quegli incontri di coscienza, quando la coscienza non esisteva più e c’erano solo pensieri che rimbalzavano da un corpo all’altro, lo lasciavano esausto. Esausto, con lo stomaco in subbuglio e una grande, grande voglia di poter piangere come un bambino.  
“D’accordo. Io riaccompagno in camera Miss Clearwater, e poi torno da te”.  
Ole annuì, cercando di non palesare in maniera troppo esplicita il sollievo e la felicità che provava all’idea di potersi abbandonare al sonno e ai sogni tormentati che lo avrebbero accolto, sapendo che ci sarebbe stato Homer a vegliare su di lui.  
Homer intanto si era avvicinato a Leda Clearwater, tendendole una mano e parlandole con la sua voce pacata e rassicurante. La giovane strinse obbediente la mano del Guaritore, seguendolo come una bimba che seguisse un genitore. Era stata molto tranquilla, nelle ultime settimane: docile e mansueta, Leda non opponeva più alcuna resistenza agli inviti dei Guaritori che si occupavano di lei. Si alzava quando le chiedevano di alzarsi, camminava quando le prendevano la mano, se ne restava a letto quando le rimboccavano le coperte. Accettava persino qualche sorso di tè e pochi cucchiai di minestra, se le accostavano il cucchiaio alle labbra. Solo il suo sguardo non incrociava mai quello di un’altra persona, e non parlava, né cercava di comunicare in alcun altro modo.  
Homer era fiducioso, e vedeva in quella docilità e in quell’accettare di nutrirsi dei piccoli miglioramenti di cui gioire. Ole era più scettico: aveva conosciuto la prigione di buio e freddo in cui la donna si era nascosta, e temeva che, se anche fosse mai riuscito ad abbatterla, la donna che avrebbero liberato sarebbe stata una persona ridotta a brandelli. Ma la pelle del suo viso non era più un velo grigio e malsano: le ossa premevano ancora prepotenti sotto i suoi occhi enormi e vuoti, ma guardandola non si aveva più l’impressione di fissare la morte. Quello _doveva_ essere un miglioramento.  
Quando Homer e Leda furono sulla porta dello studio, la giovane si fermò, voltandosi appena verso Ole. Era la prima volta che Ole vedeva Leda Clearwater cercare attivamente lo sguardo di qualcuno: i suoi occhi grandi, del colore di un lago ghiacciato, si strinsero appena, mentre la giovane chinava il capo di lato, senza mai smettere di fissare Ole.  
“C’è differenza fra una tela e un sudario, dottore”.  
La sua voce era soltanto un sussurro roco, il sussurro di vetro di chi non pronunciava alcuna parola da troppo tempo. Eppure, c’era una morbidezza struggente, in quelle parole prive di alcun senso.  
Ole balzò in piedi, improvvisamente incurante della spossatezza. Balzò in piedi, e fece qualche passo vero quegli occhi grandi e terrorizzati, quegli occhi dai quali la coscienza stava già fuggendo via… non fece in tempo a raggiungerla. Le gambe di Leda, come quelle di una bambola di pezza, si piegarono sotto il suo corpo, e la giovane perse i sensi fra le braccia sollecite di Homer Landmann.  


***

  
Ole osservò la giovane Penelope Clearwater scostare un ricciolo disordinato dal volto di sua sorella, per poi accostarle con un gesto paziente un cucchiaio di zuppa di zucca alle labbra. Leda, senza mai guardare la sorella, aprì docilmente la bocca, lasciandosi imboccare come una bambina piccola.  
Homer, accanto a lui, continuava a osservare le due giovani sfiorarsi, senza perdere nemmeno una loro interazione. Era stato Landmann a insistere affinché Penelope potesse avere libero accesso alla stanza di Leda, invece a dover sottostare alla rigidità degli orari di visita: dapprima si era cercato di costruire per la paziente una routine ben definita e salda, con la speranza che l’assenza di scossoni potessero aiutarla a sentirsi più a suo agio e aiutarla a uscire allo scoperto. Tuttavia, di comune accordo con Ole – che si stava fidando del suo istinto, più che di prove vere e proprie – s’era deciso di farle passare più tempo possibile in compagnia di persone che le fossero familiari.  
Penelope aveva preso molto sul serio quella richiesta: aveva cominciato a trascorrere quasi tutte le sue giornate nella stanza di sua sorella, prendendosi cura di lei con la stessa professionalità di un qualsiasi infermiere, e con tutto l’amore di una donna che non si era affatto rassegnata a lasciar andare l’unico membro della propria famiglia che le fosse rimasto.  
Ad Ole si stringeva il cuore, ogni volta che vedeva quelle due figure pallide, tanto simili da sembrare l’una il riflesso distorto dell’altra.  
“Sei sicuro che sia una buona idea?”, domandò Homer, grattandosi pensieroso la guancia sinistra.  
Ole annuì, deciso.  
“Sono sicuro. Non chiedermi come, lo so e basta. Se Miss Clearwater se la sente, credo sia l’unica cosa che io possa fare”.  
Homer non staccò lo sguardo dalla sua paziente, ma il suo volto si rilassò in un accenno di sorriso.  
“Allora non ti chiederò niente. Lo sai che mi fido”.  
_L’ho sempre fatto._  
E Ole, suo malgrado, si ritrovò a sorridere, rinfrancato: era impossibile stare accanto al Guaritore Landmann e ascoltare tutta l’incrollabile fiducia che emanava da ogni suo pensiero senza credere che, in fondo, a ogni problema esistesse una soluzione.  
  
I due uomini avvolti dai camici verde acido si avvicinarono alle giovani, cercando di sorridere.  
Leda Clearwater continuò a fissare il cielo grigio fuori dalla sua finestra, imperturbabile, mentre Penelope non riuscì a trattenere un sobbalzo.  
“Penelope, posso chiamarti così?”, domandò Homer, sorridendo sereno. La giovane annuì, riponendo con cura il piatto in cui erano rimaste solo poche sorsate di zuppa sul carrellino di metallo smaltato di bianco.  
“Bene, grazie. Ecco, come le accennavo, il dottor Nissen vorrebbe provare a… a incontrare sua sorella mentre anche lei è presente. È d’accordo?”  
Penelope annuì, gettando un’occhiata determinata a Leda, e poi una molto più diffidente a Ole.  
Ole, che da quando era arrivato in Inghilterra aveva preferito tenersi in disparte, lasciando a Homer il compito di tenere informata la giovane di ogni cambiamento riguardante sua sorella, sapeva che era arrivato il momento di esporsi. Non amava parlare ad altri delle sue capacità, perché questo voleva dire mettersi a nudo in un modo che lo faceva sentire debole ed esposto. Eppure, era necessario che Penelope Clearwater avesse fiducia in lui.  
“Io non posso garantirle che questo sarà davvero utile. Né posso garantirle che sua sorella, se anche dovesse riemergere da quella nebbia dove si è esiliata, rientrerà mai in possesso delle sue facoltà. Ma io credo… no, non lo credo, lo intuisco, e purtroppo il mio intuito è tutto ciò che ho da offrire… creo che a Leda farà piacere sapere che lei è qui”.  
Penelope lo fissò a lungo con quei suoi occhi limpidi, seria. E annuì.  
“Va bene, dottore. E grazie per non esservi arresi”.  
Queste parole erano rivolte anche a Landmann, che però si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle, con un gesto noncurante.  


***

  
_Buio._  
_E freddo, ma forse meno._  
_Buio come quando si chiudono gli occhi, e i riflessi elettrici che restano sospesi si quietano._  
_Freddo come le braci di un camino quando tutti sono andati a dormire._  
_Fa freddo, ma il buio è quello dell’inchiostro sparso a grappoli usando piume di cigno come pennelli._  
_– Leda._  
_Silenzio._  
_– Leda, lo so che sei qui. Ti vedo._  
_– sei un bugiardo dottore_  
_– No, io ti vedo: è buio, ma non serve la luce per vedere, qui. _  
_– sei un bugiardo dottore un bugiardo sei tornato due volte ma sei un bugiardo_  
_Silenzio._  
_– non parli più dottore_  
_– Vuoi che continui a parlarti?_  
_– dove sono i miei pensieri dottore_  
_– Vuoi provare a fare un passo assieme a me, Leda? Uno soltanto, nella direzione che preferisci._  
_– leva le àncore prima che sia troppo tardi dottore levale e lavale, levale ancòra_  
_– Non prendermi in giro. Sei più lucida di questa sciocchezza, e io lo so._  
_– ma tu sei bugiardo dottore _  
_– Non sto mentendo. Sei davvero più lucida. Non senti che fa un po’ più caldo?_  
_– un Penny per i miei pensieri dottore_  
_– Guarda nella tua mano._  
_–_  
_– Hai visto, Leda? _  
_–_  
_– Stringi le dita, Leda. Stringile forte._  
_–_  
_– Mi stai respingendo?  
– lasciami col mio Penny dottore_  
_Luce._  
_Lame di fuoco. Va tutto a fuoco, e non c’è posto per altro che non sia dolore._  
_Non c’è posto per il nero._  
_Non c’è posto per il mondo._  
_Non ci sono piume di cigno, solo mucchietti di cenere che chiudono la gola e addensano le lacrime._  
_Non c’è posto per un dottore._  
_Non ci sono confini._  
_– devi andartene dottore non vedi che qui sta bruciando_  
_– Devi venire con me, Leda._  
_– ho il mio Penny dottore e non brucio tu bruci_  
_– Non respiro, Leda. _  
_– vattene dottore_  
_– E tu?_  
_– io sono fatta d’acqua _  
_–_  
_– ho un Penny dottore _  
  
Un dolore lancinante quanto lame negli occhi.  
La luce era come un incendio appiccato proprio fra le palpebre e il mondo.  
Ole trasse un respiro incerto, un respiro che suonò come un rantolo roco.  
Il dolore, però, era tutto rimpianto.  
Era stato respinto.  
_Era stato respinto. Leda aveva impiegato uno sforzo di volontà inaspettato per cacciarlo dalla sua mente._  
Aprì gli occhi con uno sforzo immenso, e a stento riuscì a mettere a fuoco la stanzetta d’ospedale in cui si trovava. La stanzetta che aveva subito uno scossone, ed era stata schiacciata dalla morsa di un gigante maldestro. Pareti storte e proporzioni sbagliate.  
Il mondo era crollato.  
_Preoccupazione tutt’attorno._  
Un sordo pulsare alla spalla destra riportò Ole nel suo corpo, il suo corpo affaticato che premeva contro qualcosa di duro e scomodo. Il suo corpo che premeva contro il linoleum verde del pavimento.  
Imprecando appena, si risollevò lentamente: il mondo non era crollato, e nessun gigante aveva accartocciato il San Mungo. Ole era soltanto caduto.  
Era caduto, ma poteva rialzarsi.  
Doveva rialzarsi, perché Leda Clearwater era in fiamme.  
_Respira, dottore. L’acqua non brucia. Evapora, forse, ma un po’ trova sempre il modo di tornare._  
Aggrappandosi alla scomoda sedia di ferro su cui si era accomodato all’inizio di quella seduta, Ole riuscì a guadagnare una posizione dignitosa, e andò a scontrarsi con la figura di Homer Landmann, immobile quanto una statua di sale. Gli dava le spalle, Homer, e tutta la sua apprensione – densa quanto lame puntate al petto – era rivolta alle due figure sedute sul piccolo lettino al centro della stanza.  
Due figure che si somigliavano tanto da sembrare l’una il riflesso distorto dell’altra, ma Ole non avrebbe saputo dire quale delle due fosse il riflesso, e quale l’originale.  
Si fissavano negli occhi, Leda e Penelope Clearwater. Si fissavano negli occhi, ed erano sguardi vuoti, sguardi vuoti per chiunque, ma non per loro.  
“Un Penny per i tuoi pensieri, Penny”.  
La voce di Leda Clearwater era sabbia su una ferita aperta. Un graffiare roco, un suono flebile e ancora sporco di sofferenze.  
“Leda…”  
Leda chinò il capo, e quando lo rialzò, il suo sguardo era tornato vago e sognante. Allungò una mano, sfiorando i ricci scomposti di sua sorella, e poi la sua mano ricadde, inerte.  
“Domani, Penny, domani ti intreccio i capelli. È tardi, ora, se la mamma ci trova ancora sveglie se la prende con me”.  
_Hai fatto del tuo meglio, dottore, ma qualche volta i cocci sono troppi._  
Penelope Clearwater si accarezzava i capelli, ripetendo con sguardo assente il gesto appena compiuto dalla sorella. Si accarezzava i capelli, e piangeva in silenzio.  
Si voltò verso i due dottori, i suoi occhi chiari un abisso di smarrimento, e mormorò:  
“Che cosa significa? Lei parla? Mi ha… mi ha riconosciuta?”  
Homer cercò di blandire la ragazza, ma Ole, ancora scosso e non del tutto certo di essere tornato in sé, mormorò:  
“È bruciato. Il suo nero, è bruciato, e lei è scappata con quello che aveva. Ti ha riportato quel che poteva”.  
E poi i suoi occhi videro solo puntini di luce danzare per tutta la stanza, sempre più grandi.  
Accolse quel mancamento come una benedizione, Ole, perché il dolore negli occhi di Penelope bruciava più di qualsiasi fiamma.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Perdonate l’assenza interminabile, e perdonate questo ritorno così scarno.  
Avrebbero dovuto esserci altre scene, in questo capitolo (scene che, ahimé, nonostante l’assenza, non sono riuscita a scrivere). Arriveranno.  
Siamo davvero in dirittura d’arrivo. Sto un po’ affrettando le cose, forse, e me ne dispiaccio, ma se seguissi il piano originale, questa storia rimarrebbe incompiuta, e non voglio. Dunque, mi scuso con voi, che avete impiegato del tempo per seguirmi, se non vi sto regalando il finale che avrei voluto, ma purtroppo per questa volta va così. Magari tra qualche tempo riuscirò ad essere abbastanza distaccata da revisionare il tutto.  
Intanto, spero che gli eventi di questo breve capitolo siano abbastanza chiari: Leda ha insistito per fare le cose a modo suo, e temo che il risultato sia troppo simbolico, e chiaro soltanto (e nemmeno del tutto) a me.  
Giuro che presto rivedremo anche quel pasticcio di Percy.  
Grazie a tutti voi per la pazienza.  



	11. Albe e tramonti

_Capitolo 10  
**Albe e tramonti**_

  
  
  
  
Percy si guardò attorno, leggermente turbato: era nato e cresciuto a una manciata di passi da lì, eppure quelle stradine quasi non le conosceva. Oh, le aveva attraversate, qualche volta, magari quando era un bimbo appeso alla mano entusiasta di suo padre _– Hai visto, Perce? Hai visto quante automobili hanno, questi babbani?_ – o quando era un po’ più grande, le volte che Bill e Charlie decidevano di portarselo dietro nelle sere di fine estate che trascorrevano nel minuscolo pub affacciato sul fiume. Eppure, attraversare il centro di Ottery St. Catchpole lo faceva sempre sentire un estraneo in visita. S’era sempre detto che era soltanto perché tutta la sua famiglia, in paese, cercava di mantenere un basso profilo, e di non attirare troppo l’attenzione: se la gente si fosse ricordata della loro esistenza, magari avrebbe cominciato a provare interesse per loro, o a farsi delle domande, e la cosa non era affatto saggia. Oh, certo, Arthur Weasley sarebbe stato più che felice di aprire la sua casa a tutti i babbani del luogo, ma lo Statuto Internazionale di Segretezza aveva avuto la meglio anche sulle sue ossessioni. In buona parte, almeno.  
La verità, però, si nascondeva nella naturale ritrosia di Percy: viveva ormai da diversi anni nel suo piccolo appartamento nella Londra babbana, eppure il suo quartiere, come gli aveva involontariamente fatto sapere Penny, non lo conosceva affatto. Era come se Percy fosse solamente un fantasma, che attraversava luoghi ed esistenze senza riuscire mai a sfiorarli, non davvero.  
  
Scacciando quell’ondata di pensieri malinconici, Percy si decise finalmente ad attraversare la strada, costeggiando la piccola aiuola che cercava disperatamente di sopravvivere al disgelo di quella primavera che tardava ad arrivare.  
La cartoleria _Scrivimi_ era un piccolo negozio dall’insegna a colori sgargianti, che se ne stava strizzato fra una panetteria dalle ampie vetrine e l’ufficio postale del paese. Percy fece un profondo respiro, controllando con la coda dell’occhio il proprio riflesso nella vetrina del panettiere: sì, non c’era niente di strano nel suo aspetto. Cappotto di lana grigia, pantaloni scuri e occhiali di corno appena un po’ calati sul naso: nessun babbano lo avrebbe mai guardato con aria stranita. O almeno, era quello che sperava.  
Aprì la porta della cartoleria _Scrivimi_, e fu invaso dal calore morbido del negozio, e dal profumo di carta che aleggiava tutto attorno. Era un negozio piccolo, con il pavimento di legno chiaro e un numero spropositato di scaffali laccati di bianco ricolmi degli oggetti più disparati, molti dei quali Percy non avrebbe nemmeno saputo identificare.  
La porta si richiuse alle sue spalle con un tonfo attutito e il lieve tintinnare di una campanella.  
“Arrivo subito!”, gridò una voce dalla porta socchiusa dietro il bancone con la cassa. Una voce morbida, appena un poco arrochita.  
Percy era già stato al negozio il pomeriggio di due giorni prima, ma aveva trovato soltanto una donna di mezza età e dall’aria arcigna, che lo aveva squadrato con sospetto da sopra i suoi occhiali dalle lenti leggermente affumicate, e aveva borbottato scortese che _“la ragazza lavora soltanto al mattino, ed è pregata di lavorare, in quelle ore, non di dare appuntamento a un giovanotto qualsiasi”. _Percy sperava davvero che Adurey non fosse stata rimproverata per la sua indiscrezione: non voleva certo causarle più problemi di quanto avesse già fatto.  
Ben presto la porta dietro il bancone si dischiuse del tutto, lasciando apparire il volto di Audrey, arrossato sotto i suoi riccioli lucidi per lo sforzo di trasportare uno scatolone dall’aria pesante.  
“Eccomi, come posso… oh!”  
La scatola cadde dalle braccia di Audrey con un tonfo secco, riversando matite colorate su tutto il pavimento, mentre la giovane donna arretrava con un balzo spaventato.  
“Scusami! Non volevo spaventarti… non ti faccio niente, te lo giuro!”  
Percy alzò le mani, mostrando la totale assenza di bacchetta e facendo anche lui un passo all’indietro: lo spavento sul viso di Audrey era tanto evidente da stringergli il cuore. Non voleva spaventarla. Percy voleva solo… oh, non lo sapeva nemmeno lui, che cosa volesse: parlarle, assicurarsi che stesse bene, e che avesse superato il colpo di essere venuta in contatto con dei maghi che avevano pasticciato con la sua mente.  
“…tu? Perché sei qui? Perché mi dai il tormento?”  
Audrey si era barricata dietro la cassa, brandendo una scatola di plastica piena di gomme per cancellare come se fosse un’arma.  
Avrebbe voluto ridere, Percy: quei confettini colorati non avrebbero protetto la ragazza nemmeno da un malintenzionato babbano, figuriamoci da un mago con la bacchetta nella tasca interna della giacca. Avrebbe voluto ridere, ma non lo fece: non voleva che Audrey avesse paura di lui.  
“Io… volevo solo scusarmi. So che quel che ti abbiamo fatto… be’, immagino non sia per niente bello. Io non sarei felice, se qualcuno mettesse le mani sui miei ricordi. Mi dispiace”.  
Non era un granché, come scusa. E lo dovette pensare anche Audrey, perché la scatola di gomme vacillò, ma non tornò sul bancone. Solo la paura nei suoi occhi sembrò per un attimo stemperarsi in diffidenza, ma le sue spalle rigide e il modo in cui contraeva le labbra lasciavano intravedere tutto il suo disagio.  
Audrey rimase in silenzio, e Percy la imitò: aveva paura che qualsiasi cosa avrebbe potuto dire, sarebbe stata la cosa sbagliata.  
Fu Audrey, infine, con un sospiro rassegnato, a mormorare:  
“Sei qui perché hai cambiato idea, vero?”  
“Cambiato… cosa?”  
“Hai cambiato idea. Sulla mia memoria… me la devi cancellare, no? È la vostra legge, me l’ha detto Penelope”.  
Percy sussultò sentendo il nome della sua compagna: quella mattina avevano discusso per l’ennesima sciocchezza, per qualcosa che ora faticava anche a ricordare, ed era stato con un senso di sollievo che l’aveva guardata uscire di casa per andare da Leda, lasciandolo finalmente l’unico abitante del suo appartamento. Con sollievo, e con un senso di colpa strisciante, che lo aveva indotto a saltare la colazione.  
Non aveva voglia di pensare a Penelope, non ora.  
“Be’, sì, è la nostra legge, ma francamente no, non ho cambiato idea”.  
La scatola di gomme, lentamente, tornò al suo posto, accanto alle sue sorelle. Audrey non smise di fissarlo con una certa diffidenza, ma con un briciolo di curiosità, anche. E Percy si ritrovò ad ammirare il modo in cui la luce le disegnava delle ombre delicate sul viso, filtrando attraverso i suoi bei riccioli.  
“Non dirò a nessuno di voi”, disse quindi Audrey. Ma non era una supplica: Audrey non stava pregando Percy di crederle per non cancellarle la memoria. Audrey aveva solo mormorato una constatazione.  
“Oh, ti ringrazio. In effetti, te ne sarei infinitamente grato, perché se la voce iniziasse a circolare…”  
“Non lo faccio per te”, lo interruppe Audrey, l’accenno di una risata a modulare la sua voce in qualcosa che, Percy si ritrovò a pensare, somigliava molto al canto.  
“Ah, no?”  
“No”, rispose lei, improvvisamente seria: “Cosa credi che penserebbero di me, se cominciassi a dire che su in collina vivono dei maghi che hanno cercato di cancellarmi la memoria?”  
Percy conosceva quella risposta. Lo scetticismo dei babbani era tornato spesso molto utile al Ministero, quando si trattava di zittire una voce sola.  
“Crederebbero con più facilità alla tua follia, che a quello che dici”.  
Audrey annuì, un sorriso amaro a piegarle le labbra.  
“Appunto. E visto che i miei genitori sono già convinti che io sia mezza pazza, non vorrei dare loro ulteriori motivi per crederlo”.  
“Mi dispiace davvero, Audrey… non avresti mai dovuto trovarti in una situazione del genere. Oh, Godric, è davvero un bel pasticcio: immagino non sia facile accettare tutto questo…”  
Percy si sarebbe aspettato tante reazioni: si sarebbe aspettato che Audrey tornasse sulla difensiva, e che cercasse di colpirlo alla testa con la boccia di vetro dove erano ammonticchiati gruppi di post-it dai colori sgargianti. Si sarebbe aspettato un moto di panico, o un urlo di rabbia. Si sarebbe aspettato anche che la giovane inveisse contro di lui, o gli intimasse di lasciarla in pace… certo non si sarebbe mai aspettato quell’aggrottarsi incuriosito della sua fronte liscia, mente i suoi occhi si accendevano di curiosità:  
“Chi è questo Godric?”  
“Godric? Oh, be’, Gordric Grifondoro è stato uno dei fondatori di… ah, lascia perdere, scusami, è troppo lungo”.  
Lo guardò di nuovo, Audrey, e questa volta Percy era certo ci fosse l’ombra di un sorriso, sulle sue labbra.  
“Sai, qualche volta è difficile credervi davvero… cioè, mi sembra più facile credere di avere davvero un esaurimento nervoso che mi ha fatto impazzire, che credere che esista _la magia_”.  
Anche Percy sorrise, facendo vagare lo sguardo per gli scaffali del negozio, come a voler trovare un appiglio per distrarsi.  
“Cioè, io sono nata e cresciuta a quanto, dieci minuti di auto da casa tua? E non ho mai sospettato niente! E… ci siete solo voi? Immagino di no, dato che avete una legge e tutto quanto… dove vi nascondete? Cioè, ma davvero fate _magie_? Con le _bacchette magiche_, e tutto quanto?”  
Audrey si morse le labbra, quasi si fosse pentita di quell’improvvisa piena di curiosità che l’aveva travolta.  
“Non me lo puoi dire, immagino. È che… non so, ora mi sembra di scoppiare. Vorrei sapere tutto, e capisco di sapere già fin troppo, ma…”  
Non concluse la frase, Audrey, e si lasciò cadere con un sospiro sulla sedia dallo schienale rigido dietro il bancone. Percy fece un respiro profondo, cercando di capire che cosa fosse più giusto fare. Audrey sapeva già fin troppo, in effetti. Ma ormai sapeva quel che non avrebbe dovuto sapere, e non sarebbe stata certo qualche informazione in più a cambiare la cosa. Anzi, parlarle apertamente forse avrebbe placato la sua sete di conoscenze, così da essere certi che non se ne andasse in giro a ficcare il naso dove non avrebbe dovuto. E forse poteva essere l’occasione per stringere un rapporto almeno cordiale, cosa che avrebbe permesso a Percy di andare a trovarla, ogni tanto, e assicurarsi che non le fosse venuta alcuna voglia di spifferare a tutto il mondo ciò che aveva scoperto.  
Con un movimento lento, estrasse la sua bacchetta dalla tasca interna della giacca, facendo attenzione a non puntarla mai verso Audrey.  
“Facciamo davvero magie: guarda!”  
La sua bacchetta si mosse, abbracciando le matite sparse a terra in un ampio cerchio e quelle, ordinate come piccoli soldatini colorati, tornarono nello scatolone che Audrey aveva fatto cadere.  
“Oh”, fu l’unica reazione di Audrey, assieme a due occhi tanto sgranati da parere tazzine da caffè.  
E Percy, inaspettatamente, si ritrovò a cercare di spiegarle ogni cosa. Audrey era animata da una costante sete di conoscenza, era curiosità pura, incredula ed eccitata. Quando un cliente entrava, lei lanciava a Percy un’occhiata che sembrava voler dire _“guai a te se te ne vai prima di aver finito di raccontarmi del Binario 9 e ¾”_, e Percy annuiva, ritirandosi in un angolo dove potesse non dare fastidio e osservando di sottecchi Audrey trasformarsi in una persona cordiale ed efficiente, che chiacchierava distratta con i clienti e contava quelle strambe monete con agilità comprovata. E appena restavano soli, ricominciava a chiacchierare, a rispondere a un’altra domanda, e poi a un’altra ancora.  
  
Percy non seppe dire quando la loro conversazione si spostò dai trattati che legavano il Ministero della Magia Inglese a quelli degli altri stati, ma improvvisamente il punto delle loro chiacchiere non fu più la comunità magica. Percy si ritrovò a parlare di sé, del lavoro che aveva appena lasciato e quello che stentava a decollare, e Audrey allora si trasformò in un sommesso mormorio che parlava di una laurea in legge abbandonata, e dei moduli che aveva compilato e che non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di inviare alla Facoltà di Lettere Classiche del King’s College di Londra.  
“Ma gli sbocchi lavorativi sono pochi e incerti, e i miei genitori non lo capirebbero…”  
Erano appollaiati su uno scomodo sgabello alto, intenti a sbocconcellare focaccine nella panetteria accanto alla cartoleria dove lavorava Audrey. Percy non ricordava nemmeno quando avessero deciso di non troncare la conversazione, ma di proseguirla davanti a un pranzo condiviso.  
“Si possono fare cose ben peggiori alla propria famiglia che scegliere un percorso di studi sgradito…”, si ritrovò, suo malgrado, a mormorare Percy, con aria afflitta. Lo fissò per un attimo, la sua focaccina a mezz’aria, e in quegli occhi screziati d’ambra Percy colse un lampo di comprensione. Audrey sapeva che Percy si stava riferendo a sé stesso. Lo sapeva, ma decise di ignorare la cosa, e con un sorriso pieno di compassione, si affrettò a cambiare argomento.  
“Ma, senti, com’è che i tuoi capelli non sono turchesi?”  
Percy quasi soffocò con il boccone che stava masticando, al solo immaginarsi con i capelli colorati.  
“Io? E perché dovrei tingermi i capelli?”  
“Be’, ma quel bambino…”  
_Teddy_.  
Percy si ritrovò a sorridere, malgrado con i bambini non si fosse mai sentito particolarmente a suo agio. Ma Teddy era Teddy.  
“Teddy è un’altra cosa”, mormorò, e fissando quegli occhi attenti si ritrovò a pensare che forse, se lui l’indomani fosse tornato, Audrey non l’avrebbe cacciato. E se non l’avesse cacciato, lui forse avrebbe trovato il coraggio di parlare della guerra. E se avesse trovato il coraggio di parlare della guerra, forse sarebbe potuto tornare da lei anche la settimana successiva. E parlare di quanto lui era stato ottuso, arrogante e sciocco, e di come avesse deluso e ferito la sua famiglia, e forse quegli occhi screziati d’ambra non si sarebbero tinti solo di rimprovero, ma gli avrebbero anche offerto un po’ di simpatia, e allora sì, allora sì che Percy si sarebbe sentito sollevato.  


***

  
Freddo e vuoto.  
Ecco come Percy trovò il suo appartamento, quando vi si affacciò poco prima di sera.  
Che strano, di solito Penelope tornava abbastanza presto dalle visite a sua sorella.  
Il pensiero che potesse esserci stato un brusco peggioramento nella salute di Leda strinse lo stomaco di Percy in una morsa fredda, che lui cercò di scacciare con un briciolo di razionalità. Se le cose fossero precipitate, di sicuro lo avrebbero mandato a chiamare. Potevano anche essersi salutati con fredda indifferenza, quella mattina, ma Penelope non avrebbe mai affrontato una cosa del genere da sola…  
E poi, le condizioni di Leda erano nettamente migliorate. Be’ no, migliorato forse non era il termine più adatto. Però era cambiata, e sebbene non fosse comunque tornata in sé, il suo era un disagio con cui era più facile relazionarsi. Nessuno sapeva darsi una precisa spiegazione di che cosa fosse accaduto: il dottor Nissen, però, fra uno sguardo stralunato e una grattata di capo, aveva detto di poter fare solo delle ipotesi. E in quelle ipotesi, Leda era intrappolata nel buio freddo che i Dissennatori le avevano lasciato nell’animo. Era come se i suoi brutti ricordi si fossero espansi, concretizzandosi in una prigione in cui la ragazza si era autoesiliata, come a volersi proteggere. Il dottore in qualche modo l’aveva raggiunta, con la sua Legilimanzia che non era Legilimanzia, e ciò che restava di Leda aveva cercato di ribellarsi come poteva a quella prigione. _Le aveva dato fuoco_. Il dottore aveva usato quelle stesse parole, e allora il Guaritore Landmann era intervenuto, spiegando che Leda, metaforicamente parlando, aveva deciso di saltare dall’altra parte di quel muro di orrori che la tenevano prigioniera. Ma, nel farlo, aveva perso un po’ di se stessa: si era strappata via dalla mente gli ultimi anni, e tutte le cose terribili che le erano capitate, ed era rimasta solo l’ombra pallida di ciò che era stata. Ora Leda parlava, mangiava con più gusto, si prendeva cura della propria persona in maniera più attiva, e aveva imparato a riconoscere i suoi dottori. Riconosceva anche Penelope, ma sembrava che Leda fosse intrappolata in una versione di se stessa appena adolescente. Trattava Penelope come se fosse una bambina, e speso si comportava come una bambina. Parlava dei propri genitori come se fossero vivi e nella stanza accanto, pronti a intervenire appena le due sorelle li avessero chiamati. Non ricordava nulla degli anni della guerra, e aveva completamente perso il senso della memoria a breve termine: Leda viveva un eterno presente, giornate tutte uguali che si stemperavano l’una nell’altra fra le filastrocche di quando era piccola e momenti di tiepida malinconia, quando sedeva con la fronte posata contro il vetro freddo della finestra e sospirava per ore intere.  
Ole Nissen, qualche giorno dopo l’episodio che aveva fatto precipitare la situazione, aveva cercato nuovamente di entrare in contatto con la coscienza di Leda, ma inutilmente. Non sentiva nulla, accanto a lei, nessuna ondata di emozione, nessun pensiero represso. Avvertiva soltanto, aveva aggiunto con aria distratta, come se fosse un pensiero che gli era scivolato dalle labbra senza che la sua coscienza se ne fosse resa conto, il calore del sole nelle prime giornate di primavera, e il profumo di qualcosa di buono.  
E Penelope, sorprendendo tutti, aveva sorriso. Aveva sorriso, e poi aveva raddrizzato la schiena e la testa, affermando che se Leda aveva fatto un progresso, ne avrebbe potuti fare altri. Che ne era certa: sua sorella aveva soltanto bisogno di tempo.  
  
Proprio quando l’agitazione di Percy stava cominciando a montare in maniera pericolosa, la porta di casa si dischiuse, lasciando comparire il viso arrossato e sorridente di Penelope.  
“Penny! Ma si può sapere dove sei sparita? Ero preoccupatissimo!”  
Il sorriso sul volto della giovane si incrinò appena.  
Si sfilò il mantello, lasciandolo cadere sullo schienale del divano – Percy dovette trattenersi dal suggerirle di usare l’appendiabiti all’ingresso – e fece un sospiro profondo.  
“Mi sono fermata a cenare a casa di Landmann”, spiegò, rapida. Percy la fissò a lungo, interdetto.  
“A casa di… e perché mai?”  
“Perché me lo ha chiesto”, spiegò laconica Penelope, posando sul tavolino un foglio di carta pasticciato da linee incerte e macchie di colore.  
“Be’, avresti anche potuto lasciarmi un messaggio! Avevo paura che fosse successo qualcosa…” Percy non concluse la sua frase, sentendo una vaga irritazione salire a imporporargli le orecchie. Ricordava fin troppo bene il sorriso aperto e bianchissimo di Landmann, quel sorriso che aveva sempre trovato cordiale e così pieno di fiducia, ma che ora gli sembrava soltanto irritante e pieno di sé.  
“Scusami, Perce”, mormorò Penelope, non troppo convinta, ma con un pizzico di calore in più, “è che abbiamo deciso tutto all’improvviso, e non ci ho pensato… va tutto bene, comunque”.  
Penelope scivolò sul divano, facendo cenno a Percy di seguirla.  
Quando furono vicini, rimasero in silenzio: quei silenzi sapevano protrarsi fino a gelare ogni gesto, costringendoli immobili l’uno accanto all’altra per serate intere. Nel disperato tentativo di allontanare quel gelo silenzioso, Percy fece scivolare lo sguardo sul foglio che Penelope aveva posato sul tavolino, riconoscendo, in due grossi cerchi blu sormontati da enormi ghirigori scuri, quello che poteva sembrare un maldestro ritratto di Penelope.  
“E questo da dove arriva?”  
Penelope sorrise, concedendosi un sorriso intenerito.  
“Me l’ha regalato Timmy, il figlio di Landmann”.  
“Oh. Non sapevo nemmeno che Landmann fosse sposato”, commentò Percy, distratto. Non che avesse mai prestato molta importanza alla vita privata dei Guaritori, ma era piuttosto certo di aver ascoltato più volte le chiacchiere delle infermiere più giovani, che si rassicuravano a vicenda sulla mancanza di una donna nella vita del dottore.  
“Guarda che mica serve avere una fede al dito, per fare un figlio”, lo punzecchiò Penelope, alzando gli occhi al cielo con fare divertito.  
“Lo so”, borbottò Percy, leggermente imbarazzato, “dicevo solo che non sapevo che avesse una famiglia, tutto qui”.  
“Be’, a dire il vero non credo che abbia una compagna. In effetti”, Penelope raccolse le ginocchia al petto, mordicchiandosi le labbra e fissando Percy con occhi accesi di interesse, “in effetti mentre tornavo dal bagno l’ho sentito parlare con Nissen… cioè, non ho proprio origliato, ma ero un po’ curiosa, e insomma, da quel che ho capito Timmy, che ha due anni e mezzo, sta con Landmann solo da pochi mesi, mesi nei quali la madre non si è più interessata al bambino”.  
Percy sorrise davanti all’interesse acceso di Penelope: lei aveva sempre cercato di negarlo, ma la verità era che lei era sempre stata una ragazza curiosa, che si accendeva di interesse nell’apprendere dettagli della vita privata di altre persone. Non era una pettegola, non spifferava mai i fatti dei suoi amici, né voleva sapere gli affari degli altri per malignità, ma era soltanto curiosa. E Percy, suo malgrado, si ritrovò a considerare con curiosità questa rivelazione, e a domandarsi come fosse possibile che un uomo come il Guaritore Landmann, che sul lavoro sembrava l’emblema della sicurezza e dell’affidabilità, si fosse ritrovato improvvisamente con un bambino grande e una compagna scomparsa.  
“Be’, se questo trapelasse, mi sa che la sua immagine da dottorino d’oro crollerebbe un po’…”  
“E perché mai?” esclamò Penelope, aggressiva.  
“Non so come sia arrivato a questa situazione, ma ti assicuro che Landmann è un padre fantastico. Fino a quando Timmy è rimasto sveglio, Landmann ha dato retta praticamente solo a lui, e anche dopo che lo ha messo a letto ha continuato ad alzarsi ogni mezz’ora per andare a controllare che stesse bene, dato che ha spesso gli incubi. È un bambino molto timido e spaventato, e si vede lontano un miglio che Landmann soffre perché Timmy non si sente completamente a suo agio con lui!”  
Percy alzò le mani in segno di resa, stupito da tanta veemenza nelle parole di Penelope.  
“Ok, ok, non intendevo dire… ah, lascia perdere”.  
Il silenzio calò di nuovo, questa volta attraversato da invisibili scariche di irritazione.  
Percy non riusciva a capire da dove arrivasse tutto quell’astio nei confronti di Landmann e della sua appassionata difesa da parte di Penelope, ma improvvisamente l’uomo, che in realtà aveva sempre ammirato, cominciava a sembrargli irritante e assai poco interessante.  
“Comunque, Landmann non mi ha invitato da lui per presentarmi suo figlio”, aggiunse Penelope, con fare definitivo, come a voler scacciare quella momentanea irritazione e cercare di ricostruire un terreno più sereno – un terreno che sembrava sbriciolarsi sotto i loro passi ogni giorno di più.  
“Ah, no?”  
Percy non riuscì a trattenere del tutto quella vena di sarcasmo che uscì a sporcargli la voce. Penelope, però, finse di non accorgersene, e proseguì:  
“Ha saputo che ho fatto domanda per essere ammessa al corso da Infermieri… e… ha osservato come mi occupo di Leda, e ha scritto ai responsabili dell’ospedale in cui ho lavorato, a Kinshasa”.  
Penelope prese un profondo respiro, e si voltò a fissare Percy con un sorriso radioso, le guance arrossate e gli occhi accesi di eccitazione.  
“E ha detto che il parere positivo dei suoi colleghi è stato unanime, perché laggiù ho affrontato più emergenze di quante ne abbiano visto la maggior parte degli infermieri del San Mungo, e quindi… quindi non ho bisogno di alcun esame, devo solo presentarmi lunedì mattina alle otto in reparto!”  
Percy era frastornato. Sapeva che Penelope avrebbe ricominciato a lavorare, prima o poi, ma quel giorno sembrava ancora tanto lontano, e sapere che le cose erano precipitate così in fretta… il loro equilibrio sembrava tanto fragile che anche un soffio di vento lo avrebbe distrutto: l’idea che Penelope tornasse così rapidamente alla vita, proprio mentre lui, con il Comitato per la Riabilitazione della Verità Storica, ancora arrancava a trovare un posto, lo scoraggiava. E si sentiva meschino, terribilmente meschino, perché sapeva che la sua reazione avrebbe dovuto essere di pura gioia, e invece non lo era.  
“Be’? Non dici niente?”  
Il sorriso era lentamente appassito sul viso di Penelope  
“È… è fantastico, Penny, dico davvero, ma… insomma, sei sicura che sia saggio?”  
Gli occhi di Penelope si sgranarono, mentre la sua mascella si irrigidiva in una posa irritata.  
“Perché non dovrebbe essere saggio? Solo perché non ho rispettato le regole? Tu non hai idea di com’è stato, lavorare a Kinshasa… io sono brava, conosco il mio lavoro, e tu dovresti appoggiarmi, non farmi venire altri dubbi!”  
“Ma non intendevo dire questo!”, protestò Percy, sentendo le orecchie andare a fuoco.  
“Sono certo che tu sia perfettamente all’altezza della situazione, ma… non è un po’ prematuro? Con Leda ancora in queste condizioni, e la tua malattia…”  
Penelope si alzò di scatto, le mani premute sulla fronte.  
“Io sto bene! Ma devo vivere, Perce! Non posso… non posso rinchiudermi qui! Ci sarò sempre per Leda, ma non posso annullare me stessa per lei. E sto bene, e starò sempre meglio, se solo potrò andare avanti con la mia vita! Perché non lo capisci?”  
“Ma lo sto dicendo per te…” provò a protestare Percy, la voce rotta dalla consapevolezza che quella conversazione si stava in realtà svolgendo su un piano ben diverso da quello del solo lavoro di Penelope.  
“Non lo stai dicendo per me”, gridò Penelope, in preda alla frustrazione, picchiando con rabbia un piede per terra.  
“Non lo stai affatto facendo per me! Lo so come andrà a finire questa conversazione, l’ho sempre saputo! È sempre stato così, anche quando lavoravo alla Oldbones! È che fare l’infermiera non è abbastanza, per te! Dovrei puntare più in alto, magari a fare la Guaritrice, ma l’infermiera non è abbastanza per la compagna di Percival Weasley, non è così? Non era questo che mi dicevi sempre?”  
Percy raggiunse Penelope, al centro della stanza, lo stomaco in fiamme per la vergogna di quelle parole crudeli e ottuse che anni prima le aveva sputato contro, e per la rabbia dettata dall’ingiustizia della situazione.  
“Ora non ti avrei mai detto una cosa del genere, Penny, e lo sai. Io… lo sai che sono stato un cretino, ma non puoi rinfacciarmi adesso quelle… quelle cose! Sei ingiusta!”  
Con sua grande sorpresa, Penelope scoppiò a piangere. Scoppiò a piangere, e si rifugiò contro il suo petto, stringendolo forte.  
Colto completamente alla sprovvista, Percy restò per un attimo di troppo immobile, prima di azzardarsi a posarle una mano sulla schiena.  
“Scusami, Perce… sono stata cattiva. Lo so che non… che non era quello, il punto”.  
Percy allora si decise a stringere a sé Penelope, affondando le mani fra i suoi riccioli, e respirando piano assieme a lei.  
Quando gli parve che il pianto di Penelope si fosse calmato, non la lasciò andare, ma si limitò a posarle un bacio tra i capelli, mormorando piano:  
“Va tutto bene”.  
E Penelope, allora, con dolorosa delicatezza si districò dal suo abbraccio, fissandolo con gli occhi ancora bagnati di lacrime. Scosse la testa, il viso sporco di tristezza, e con una ferma determinazione, affermò:  
“No che non va bene. Non sta andando bene, e continuare a raccontarci il contrario ci farà solo soffrire di più”.  
Le sue parole andarono a posarsi come un velo di fredda paura nello stomaco di Percy. Perché quella consapevolezza, tutte quelle cose non dette, quei silenzi che lui si era ostinato a ignorare, sperando che le cose prima o poi sarebbero andate a posto da sole, ora stavano prendendo la forma di un dolore che non era certo di voler sopportare.  
“P-Penny, non dire così, noi…”  
Penelope chiuse gli occhi, scuotendo piano il capo, mentre nuove lacrime scendevano a bagnarle il viso. Gli posò una mano sulla spalla, con una delicatezza estrema, e mormorò:  
“Io non potrò mai ringraziarti per quello che hai fatto per Leda, e poi per me, in questi mesi, ma Perce… lo sai anche tu che è sbagliato. È tutto sbagliato… lo avevamo capito già due anni fa…”  
Percy, mosso dall’istinto, tornò a stringersi a lei, a stringerla come se questo bastasse a sistemare ogni cosa. Ma non sarebbe bastato, e lo sapeva.  
“Non voglio che finisca così… possiamo cambiare… possiamo…”  
Penelope gli carezzò piano la nuca, una carezza piena di affetto e delicatezza.  
“Non servirebbe. Non siamo felici, non lo sono io, e non lo sei tu… continuare questa… questa cosa… finiremmo solo per odiarci, e io non ti voglio odiare, Percy”.  
Percy la strinse ancora di più, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare d’un pianto che forse non avrebbe dovuto lasciar andare, ma che si sentiva troppo debole per trattenere.  
Penelope aveva detto la verità. Aveva avuto il coraggio di pronunciare quella verità che da troppo tempo li stava logorando, mentre entrambi erano incapaci di ammetterlo. Lo aveva sempre saputo, a dispetto del loro Smistamento, che era Penelope quella davvero coraggiosa, fra di loro.  
Questo distacco era inevitabile.  
Era la scelta giusta per entrambi.  
E allora perché faceva così maledettamente male?  
“Io ti voglio bene, Penny”, fu tutto quello che Percy riuscì a mormorare, la voce rotta.  
“Anche io ti voglio bene”, fu il sussurro di Penelope, una carezza morbida accanto al suo orecchio.  
“Credo te ne vorrò sempre, Perce, e…”  
Si interruppe, fece un profondo respiro, e poi riprese:  
“E spero davvero che verrà il giorno in cui sapremo volerci bene come due amici, ma così… così non funziona”.  
Penelope si sollevò in punta di piedi, posandogli un leggero bacio sulla guancia.  
Un bacio che bruciava quanto un addio.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Ci siamo.  
Nonostante avrei voluto chiudere molto meglio alcuni aspetti della storia, temo anche di non avere più molto da dire. O di non saperlo dire, non adesso. Sono molto dispiaciuta, perché ho costantemente la sensazione di aver buttato un po’ via un’occasione, con questa storia, ma al tempo stesso sono comunque molto felice di essere riuscita a non fermarmi, nemmeno quando ormai la storia non girava più come avrei voluto.  
Insomma, probabilmente vi sembrerà affrettato, ma manca solamente l’epilogo.  
Mi dispiace, avrei voluto chiudere il tutto in maniera molto meno frettolosa, ma probabilmente non le avrei chiuse mai, a quel punto.  
So che la storia di Homer a questo punto parrà assurda e un po’ forzata, ma ho intenzione di dargli spazio in qualcosa di solo suo, che spero arriverà presto.  
E so che Audrey sembra un po’ relegata in secondo piano, ma questa storia, in realtà, non ha mai voluto essere una storia su Percy e Audrey. Voleva essere una storia che spiegasse come Percy sia arrivato ad essere l’uomo di cui Audrey si sarebbe innamorata. Mi dispiace se le premesse hanno fatto pensare a qualcosa d’altro, e se qualcuno dovesse essere rimasto deluso, aspettando di poter conoscere meglio questa ragazza. Forse prima o poi riuscirò a dare spazio anche a lei.  
Vi ringrazio comunque per l’eterna pazienza e gentilezza con cui mi avete accompagnata in questo viaggio.  



	12. Epilogo

** _ Epilogo_ **

  
  
  
  
  
_Settembre 2005, Ministero della Magia _  
  
La luce del primo pomeriggio riempiva il piccolo ufficio di un calore pigro, fatto del silenzio del dopo pranzo. Una mosca ronzava indolente, andando a sbattere con un tonfo sordo contro il vetro della finestra e Percy, intontito, la fissava come incantato, domandandosi come diamine avesse fatto quell’insetto ad arrivare fin lì, nelle viscere del Ministero.  
“Non mi guardare così”, mormorò, quando la mosca si fu posata sul davanzale, agitando le sue zampette pelose, “anche volendo, se aprissi questa finestra rimarresti molto delusa nello scoprire che quel bel cielo azzurro che vedi in realtà è soltanto un muro di mattoni… oh, per Diana!”  
L’uomo si sfilò gli occhiali, massaggiandosi vigorosamente il volto stanco.  
Sospettava che parlare con _una mosca_ fosse un segnale di disagio sufficiente per farsi rimandare a casa con una pacca sulla spalla e una raccomandazione di riposare tanto. Ma Percy stava bene: soffocando uno sbadiglio, appoggiò la schiena alla sua poltrona, chiudendo gli occhi e bevendo il silenzio che lo circondava come avrebbe potuto fare un viandante che avesse smarrito la strada in un deserto.  
Ah, se solo avesse potuto approfittare di quel silenzio, chiudere gli occhi per un solo istante e abbandonarsi al sonno per un minuto, uno soltanto…  
  
“È permesso?”  
Percy sobbalzò, facendo cadere a terra la pila di pergamene di cui avrebbe dovuto occuparsi il prima possibile.  
Cercando di nascondere l’imbarazzo, si chinò a raccogliere i fogli, mentre qualcuno – un qualcuno molto invadente e maleducato, dato che non aveva avuto nemmeno la buona creanza di bussare – muoveva qualche timido passo nella stanza.  
“C’è… è tutto a posto? Ho provato a bussare, ma… Perce?”  
Sulla soglia del suo ufficio, una donna avvolta in un leggero soprabito turchese si stringeva al petto un plico di fogli a stento contenuti da una sgualcita cartellina nera con impresso, in lettere violette, il marchio del Ministero. I suoi riccioli scuri, un tempo lunghi e indomabili, ora erano tagliati corti, e le circondavano il viso in una nuvoletta sbarazzina ma piuttosto graziosa. I suoi occhi, limpidi, luminosi e azzurri come un lago di montagna, erano inconfondibili.  
“Penny! Ma che ci fai… vieni, scusa la confusione, accomodati!”  
Con un leggero moto di imbarazzo, Percy si sollevò a sedere, dimentico dei fogli ancora sparsi a terra.  
Penelope, però, rimase ferma sulla soglia, le gote arrossate e il suo plico di documenti ancora stretto al petto.  
“Non… non sapevo che saresti tornata”.  
Percy non vedeva Penelope da cinque anni: si erano scritti, qualche volta, soprattutto nell’ultimo anno, ma Percy non si sarebbe aspettato di rivederla.  
“Be’, sono stata indecisa anche io fino all’ultimo…”  
Percy la osservò: il volto abbronzato che raccontava delle sue giornate trascorse a sud dell’Equatore, l’espressione tesa appena nascosta sotto l’imbarazzo, e quel guizzo di serietà sul suo volto che raccontava tutti gli anni trascorsi dal loro ultimo incontro, gli anni che erano serviti a fare di loro due adulti, in tutto e per tutto.  
  
Penelope, al San Mungo, ci era rimasta poco: solo i mesi necessari a ritrovare una completa padronanza del suo lavoro. Il richiamo della terra che l’aveva accolta, quando scappava da una guerra, era stato troppo forte: era tornata a Kinshasa, dove aveva lavorato all’Hospital Centre Monkole per un paio d’anni, per poi accettare l’offerta di andare a dirigere l’Infermeria di un villaggio sperduto al centro della foresta pluviale.  
Fra di loro calò un leggero silenzio imbarazzato, fatto di sguardi curiosi che si scrutavano appena in cerca degli inevitabili segni del tempo, e di quel passato che, nonostante le lettere più o meno frequenti e la promessa di restare in buoni rapporti, non poteva essere ignorato.  
Alla fine, con un gesto brusco, Penelope aprì la sua cartellina, spargendone il contenuto sulla scrivania di Percy.  
“Ecco, io non sapevo che te ne saresti occupato tu, mi hanno solo detto di bussare qui… altrimenti ti avrei scritto, naturalmente. Sono qui per… insomma, ho ricevuto questo”.  
Fra i vari documenti, Penelope estrasse una lettera vergata sulla carta intestata del Ministero. A Percy bastò uno sguardo rapido per capire di che cosa si trattasse: era il verbale di un processo tenutosi otto mesi prima a carico del Mangiamorte Augustus Rockwood, corredato da una bolla in triplice copia che sanciva una cospicua somma di risarcimento per le famiglie di coloro che avessero subito danni irreparabili a causa dell’uomo, durante la guerra.  
Augustus Rockwood era stato catturato a poche settimane dalla Battaglia di Hogwarts, ed era stato rinchiuso ad Azkaban ben prima che il Ministero riuscisse a fare qualcosa per riprendere il controllo sui Dissennatori ormai assetati di potere e di anime, ma la follia non lo aveva mai accolto, non del tutto. Eppure, si era sempre chiuso in un ostinato silenzio: i suoi interrogatori erano fatti di sguardi gelidi e sorrisi sprezzanti, e dalle sue labbra non era mai uscita nemmeno una parola.  
Altri, però, avevano parlato.  
Persone che avevano combattuto al suo fianco, e che speravano in una riduzione di pena per il loro atteggiamento collaborazionista.  
Testimoni che, in tempo di pace, avevano trovato il coraggio di uscire allo scoperto.  
Vittime che avevano recuperato abbastanza coraggio da raddrizzare le spalle e alzare la voce.  
E il _Comitato per la Riabilitazione della Verità Storica_ non aveva mai smesso di indagare. Di raccogliere dettagli, di trovare nomi per le vittime senza nome, di affinare una pagina dopo l’altra di quella terribile storia di guerra e di morte.  
Percy era stato fra i più implacabili nell’indagare su tutti i crimini commessi da Rockwood, perché quando chiudeva gli occhi riusciva a vederla di nuovo, quella nuvola di calcinacci che era esplosa davanti alla punta della bacchetta dell’uomo, portandosi via la risata di Fred. E aveva scoperto, brandello di informazione dopo brandello di informazione, che Augustus Rockwood era stato colui che aveva guidato un gruppo di quattro Mangiamorte nel Galles, a spegnere la vita dei due babbani Therese e Jason Clearwater, per poi torturare e trascinare ad Azkaban la loro figlia Leda, che in seguito ai maltrattamenti subiti in quel luogo era piombata in uno stato di follia da cui nemmeno i migliori Guaritori della nazione erano riusciti a guarirla del tutto.  
  
Percy sollevò gli occhi dalle carte, ricordando con quanta pena aveva cercato le parole per scrivere a Penelope e comunicarle quanto il _Comitato_ aveva scoperto senza arrecarle più dolore di quanto già non provasse. E ricordava le sue risposte, lame infuocate, dure come l’acciaio.  
_“Spero marcisca per sempre in quella prigione, che non sarà mai dura abbastanza per lui”._  
Sì, Augustus Rockwood avrebbe trascorso il resto della sua miserabile esistenza a cercare un barlume di rimorso in una cella di Azkaban. Il Ministro Shaklebolt sosteneva che l’assenza di Dissennatori avrebbe permesso ai prigionieri di mantenere la lucidità, e chissà, forse un giorno di ritrovare in sé un briciolo di coscienza e di pentimento per le azioni terribili che avevano commesso.  
Percy non ne era sicuro.  
Aveva visto Rockwood.  
Essere Sovrintendente per la Ricerca del _Comitato_ gli dava qualche vantaggio, e lui lo aveva usato per ottenere il permesso di visitare Azkaban. Era rimasto per quelle che a lui erano parse ore fuori dalla cella d’isolamento in cui era richiuso quell’uomo, fissando in silenzio quegli occhi scuri, freddi come una lama d’acciaio.  
Non vi aveva trovato niente.  
E non aveva trovato in sé nemmeno la forza di sputargli addosso un po’ dell’odio che aveva tanto a lungo covato.  
  
Percy si riscosse, fissando di nuovo i documenti fra le mani di Penelope.  
“Be’, in realtà io mi occupo solo di dirigere la ricerca… ti ho scritto, negli scorsi mesi, a titolo personale”.  
Penelope annuì, il viso contratto in un sorriso freddo.  
“Ho un problema con il risarcimento, e la strega alla reception mi ha detto di bussare a te”.  
Percy sospirò, resistendo appena alla tentazione di massaggiarsi le palpebre arrossate.  
“Di queste cose se ne occuperebbe O’Malley, ma il mese scorso sua moglie lo ha trovato a letto con sua cugina, e insomma, dovrebbero dimetterlo solo fra una quindicina di giorni”, Percy trattenne a stento un lamento disperato: O’Malley aveva scelto proprio il periodo sbagliato per farsi maledire i gioielli di famiglia.  
“Insomma, sì, per ora cerco di occuparmene io, anche se purtroppo O’Malley è di un disordine e di un’approssimazione terribile, le sue relazioni sono lacunose e i suoi documenti un disastro. Cosa posso fare?”  
Penelope frugò tra le sue carte, fino a estrarre un modulo prestampato e compilato nella sua bella grafia ordinata.  
“Ecco, io… io avevo rispedito una copia di questa, perché volevo rinunciare al risarcimento, ma… ma avrei cambiato idea, e qui dice che ho tempo fino al primo di ottobre per cambiare idea, ma lo devo fare di persona qui al Ministero, e…”  
Percy diede una rapida occhiata a quel documento, constatando che tutto fosse stato compilato in maniera corretta.  
Penelope aveva ragione: Kingsley aveva insistito perché i risarcimenti per le vittime della guerra fossero riscattabili entro sei mesi dalla data di emissione del documento con cui venivano elargiti, consapevole che spesso le persone erano troppo scosse per mettere a fuoco quali fossero i loro reali desideri.  
La sua stessa famiglia, in un primo momento, aveva rifiutato di accettare anche un solo galeone per la morte di Fred: niente avrebbe potuto riportarlo in vita, e l’idea che la sua perdita potesse essere quantificata in denaro era quasi offensiva. Alla fine, però, era stato George a insistere per riscattare quel denaro: sorprendendo tutti, aveva usato quei soldi per creare quella che aveva soprannominato come una “Borsa Anti-Studio”, stanziando dei fondi con cui Hogwarts si sarebbe impegnata a offrire agli studenti meno interessati alle carriere accademiche dei percorsi di inserimento nel mondo del lavoro mirati ad aiutarli a mettersi alla prova in campi più lontani da quelli solitamente perseguiti a scuola.  
“Certo che siamo ancora in tempo. Dovrei avere il modulo da qualche parte, aspetta un secondo…”  
Percy diede le spalle a Penelope, frugando fra il terribile contenuto dei cassetti di O’Malley. E mentre continuava a frugare, la voce di Penelope arrivò come un sussurro:  
“Non è per me che voglio questi soldi. È che…”  
“Non devi giustificarti”, si affrettò a interromperla Percy. Sapeva che la vita, per Penelope, non era stata facile: quando era partita per l’Africa, aveva trascinato con sé anche Leda, nella speranza che un radicale cambiamento d’ambiente potesse servire a sbloccare definitivamente quei ricordi che sembravano sopiti. Ma le cose non erano andate così. Leda si era rimessa perfettamente, dal punto di vista fisico, ma la sua mente era rimasta quella di una bimba che troppo spesso s’incantava a guardare cose che sembravano non essere nemmeno presenti. E Penelope aveva continuato a occuparsi di lei, e a cercare di ricostruirsi una vita lontano da tutti.  
“Sì, invece. Io non li volevo, questi soldi, ma… be’, non sono pochi. E forse basterebbero per pagare l’apprendistato come Guaritore a due ragazze del nostro villaggio, che di talento ne hanno davvero tanto, ma che non sono supportate dalla famiglia, e quindi…”  
“Non devi giustificarti, Penny”.  
Percy aveva trovato il modulo che cercava, e si avvicinò alla scrivania, sorridendo.  
“Non devi, dico davvero. Perché se anche li volessi usare solo per farti una vacanza assieme a Leda, sarebbe tuo pieno diritto. Il fatto che tu li voglia impiegare per fare del bene agli altri… be’, l’ho sempre saputo che sei una bellissima persona. È solo l’ennesima conferma”.  
La donna arrossì appena, ma abbassò il capo senza ribattere.  
  
Innumerevoli firme e chiacchiere imbarazzate più tardi, Percy allungò a Penelope un nuovo malloppo di carte ordinatamente racchiuse in una cartellina lucida.  
Nel farlo, però, urtò la grande cornice di legno che stava sul lato destro della sua scrivania, facendola cadere all’indietro e rivelando la fotografia che vi era racchiusa.  
Lo sguardo di Penelope venne subito attratto dall’immagine che si muoveva piano, e sul suo viso si allargò un sorriso intenerito. Percy per un attimo dovette combattere contro l’imbarazzo che lo avvolgeva – non si poteva non provare imbarazzo, mostrando certe fotografie a una donna con cui in passato si aveva condiviso tanto.  
“Oh, è lei la tua Molly?”  
Durò però poco, l’imbarazzo di Percy, perché davanti all’immagine di Audrey che baciava ripetutamente la guanciotta piena della loro bambina, Percy riusciva solo a sorridere come un idiota.  
“Già… aveva tre mesi, qui. Adesso sta iniziando a camminare, ma continua a non volerne sapere di dormire più di due ore di fila…”  
Penelope si avvicinò al viso la fotografia, senza smettere di sorridere.  
“È una bambina bellissima, e ti somiglia…”  
“Oh, ma non è vero, è tutta Audrey”, si schermì Percy, pensando ai morbidi riccioli che stavano cominciando a spuntare sulla testolina di Molly, e alle sue guance piene che si arrossavano tanto facilmente. Però Molly aveva ereditato i suoi occhi chiari, e quando si concentrava su qualche compito Audrey rideva sempre, dicendo che avevano la stessa identica espressione.  
“E invece sì che ti somiglia, guardala qui, gongola come gongolavi tu dopo aver preso l’ennesima “E”!”  
Mentre Penelope avvicinava al viso la fotografia, lo sguardo di Percy cadde su una piccola pietra luminosa al dito di Penelope. La donna, seguendo il suo sguardo, si limitò a sorridere apertamente.  
“Senti, io mi fermerò qui in Inghilterra qualche giorno, e… sì, insomma, non sono venuta da sola. Se hai tempo, mi piacerebbe farti conoscere David: lavora per la MagiAmbasciata inglese in Congo, e il suo più grande sogno è riuscire a istituire un programma di scambi culturali e gemellaggi tra Hogwarts e Uagadou: quando gli ho detto che conoscevo qualcuno al Ministero, si è quasi messo a piangere dalla gioia”.  
Dietro il lieve scherzo, Percy riusciva a scorgere la gioia serena che illuminava il viso di Penelope.  
“Be’, ma io non c’entro niente con Hogwarts, dovrebbe parlare con qualcuno del Dipartimento per la Cooperazione Internazionale, e…”  
“Oh, lo so”, lo interruppe Penelope, con una risatina, “ma ti prego, _ti prego_, non dirglielo. Ha stilato un programma di almeno cinquanta pagine per illustrare il suo progetto… ecco, tu prendilo e dì che farai il possibile, ma digli che è comunque meglio che mandi una richiesta ufficiale al Dipartimento, poi ci penso io a indirizzarlo”.  
Percy sorrise, e annuì.  
In fondo, Uagadou era un istituto di grandissimo prestigio: uno studente interessato alla Trasfigurazione avrebbe certamente tratto grandissimi vantaggi da un soggiorno nella scuola africana. Forse avrebbe potuto dare un’occhiata a quel programma, e poi scambiare qualche parola con Alice Bradley, della Cooperazione Internazionale: quella donna gli doveva un paio di favori, ma non era una sciocca, e faceva anche parte del Comitato per la Direzione di Hogwarts.  
Del resto, Molly la settimana precedente aveva rivendicato la sua appartenenza al mondo del papà trasformando un libro di Audrey in un bel ciuccio rosa: se già da così piccina mostrava una tale inclinazione per la Trasfigurazione, il dovere di Percy era assicurarsi che sua figlia in futuro avrebbe potuto godere della migliore istruzione possibile. E se questo significava parlare con le persone giuste per assicurare che Hogwarts e altri prestigiosi istituti fossero in buoni rapporti, be’, lui non si sarebbe certo tirato indietro.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Ci siamo per davvero.  
Anche questo epilogo è un po’ più smilzo e sciocco di ciò che avrei voluto scrivere, ma non sapete quanto io sia contenta di poterlo pubblicare: c’è davvero stato un momento in cui ho temuto che questa storia non avrebbe mai visto la fine, e non sapete quanto la cosa mi abbia turbata (anche dopo tre anni, il terrore di ripiombare nel gorgo della pagina bianca mi tiene ancora sveglia la notte).  
Non credo di aver chiuso tutti i fili (uno su tutti, Landmann e Nissen: ci sto lavorando, a qualcosa su di loro, lo giuro), ma viste le premesse, sono lieta di essere comunque arrivata ad avere un epilogo.  
Vi ringrazio con tutto il cuore per la costanza e l’affetto con cui avete seguito le avventure di questo adorabile (si fa per dire) impiastro di Percy.  
Siete davvero preziosi.


End file.
